Darkest Before The Dawn
by YourEyesAreFullofHate41
Summary: Officer Jaclyn Mackenzie of Britain's Royal Air Force had seen a lot during this war. Now an agent with British Special Forces, she is assigned to work with the American paratroopers of the 101st Airborne Division. With her past trauma, can Jackie survive this war? Maybe a little help from Easy company is in order. OC/Luz, Guarnere, Winters. Rated for language and adult content
1. Introduction

**This story is based on the TV show Band of Brothers and is not a reflection of the real heroes of Easy Company. I mean them no disrespect. The original character of Jaclyn Mackenzie is mine. Please R &R if you can :)**

* * *

 _June 1, 1944_

 _Upottery, England_

"What did you say your name was again?" he asked in between kissing her. He kicked the door closed behind him.

She started removing his shirt and then made her way to his belt. "I didn't."

A huge smile broke across his face as he allowed her to continue her work. "A mystery maiden. I like me a bit of intrigue. That and the accent is hot."

She yanked his pants down before quickly removing her blouse. She inched her pencil skirt to the floor until she was only left in silk underwear. She cocked an impatient eyebrow at him. "Do you ever shut up, soldier, or do I need to go find a Navy man?"

He grinned, yanking her to him. "Ouch, that hurt sweetheart."

She couldn't help it. She smiled back before pulling him in for a searing kiss, her hands digging into his soft, dark hair. She always did like the funny ones.

* * *

The next morning when he awoke, she was gone.


	2. Keep Up

_September 6, 1944_

 _Aldbourne, England_

"Officer Mackenzie. Please come in."

Jaclyn walked into the office and stood at attention. Colonel Sink waved her down. "At ease, Officer. Please sit down and make yourself comfortable."

Jaclyn sat stiffly, silent. Sink studied her hard eyes and rigid demeanor a moment before continuing. He looked down at the paperwork in front of him. "Officer Jaclyn Mackenzie of the Royal Air Force." He put the paper down and looked up. "From my recollection, the Brits had its own division for women. What are you doing with RAF?"

Jaclyn swallowed, trying and failing to coat her dry throat. "Sir, I was initially assigned to the Women's Auxiliary Air Force, but I was determined to exploit my talents for better use than preparing parachutes and maintaining plane engines."

"The WAAF is an excellent regiment and a great asset to this war, Officer. You shouldn't demean their good work."

Jaclyn bit down hard on her bottom lip. _Nice going, dummy_. "No, sir. I meant no disrespect. I was the one that didn't fit in. Those women are much better soldiers than me."

Sink smiled slightly before looking back to the papers. "Air Chief Marshall James speaks most highly of you. It seems like you are a good soldier as well, Mackenzie." Jaclyn didn't respond.

"I see here that you were a pilot starting in 1942 until earlier this year." Sink studied her hard at this point, perusing the detailed notes in front of him. He noticed a twitch in her cheek as she clenched her jaw. Pretending not to notice, he moved on. "Since then, you've become a tool for British Special Forces, excelling in undercover missions for Britain, France and the U.S."

Jaclyn only nodded her affirmation, returning a small smile. "Says here you jumped on Normandy with the 82nd and successfully infiltrated a German camp near Utah beach with the French. Well that seems like a real doozy of a mission. How'd it go?"

"Jumping on Normandy or the infiltration, sir? Both I would consider doozies," she replied dryly.

Sink laughed, happy to see a bit of life from her. He stood, causing her to stand at attention once more. He handed her a paper. "I think you'll fit right in with Easy company. They're on leave in town for the next week or so. I'm sure you'll receive details from James soon, but we jump on Holland next."

Jaclyn nodded, taking the paper. "Anything else, sir?"

Sink paused but then nodded. "All men of the 101st Airborne are fine soldiers, but Easy company is made of tougher stuff. They've seen more than most. I'm sure you'll see for yourself soon enough."

With that, Jaclyn saluted Sink. He saluted back, nodding towards the door. She left without another word.

* * *

Jaclyn hauled her pack onto her back and left the headquarters. After reading the paper in her hand, she left to find Captains Richard Winters and Lewis Nixon. Nerves began to eat her insides, causing her to squirm uncomfortably. _Deep breaths, Jackie. You've done this before._

She knocked on the door after weaving her way through town. She caught a few curious glances from soldiers walking by, but she looked straight ahead, ignoring them. A few even whistled in appreciation. She held back a snarl, but it was really hard. _As if they hadn't seen a nice ass before_.

"Come in."

Jaclyn opened the door to find two men reading a large map of Holland. The dark one rolled it up without another word, unsure about her. She looked to the other. "Sir, my name is Officer Jaclyn Mackenzie. I'm looking for Captains Winters and Nixon to report for duty."

The tall officer smiled and offered his hand. "Officer Mackenzie, of course. I'm Dick Winters. A pleasure to meet you."

She gave him a small smile back, relieved at his kind attitude. During her time in this war, bouncing from regiment to regiment, she had experienced every type of male personality there could be. She was happy to find a commanding officer that seemed to immediately accept her. "Thank you, sir. Likewise."

The other held out his hand. "Lewis Nixon. Glad you could join us." He motioned to the map on the table. "Sorry about that. You can never tell who may be a spy these days."

Jaclyn smiled shortly, but it fell from her face quickly. Her heart thrummed in her throat. "Mark of a good spy. That's why I'm here. I was due to continue my rendezvous with the French, but they retreated a few weeks ago. Then I got the call from Colonel Sink." They both nodded, unsure on how to reply to her cool demeanor. Her short and slight frame was stiff and unwelcoming, but her blue eyes were sharp. Nixon noticed a slight tremble of her fingers as she spoke.

Winters placed his hands in his pockets, taking a breath. "Well I think I should introduce you to the men."

Nixon nodded, motioning for the door. The three walked together down the lane. "They should be in the mess for dinner. We can find them there."

Jaclyn nodded. "Of course, sir."

Nixon glanced at Winters over her head, giving him a concerned look and mouthing, _Yikes_. Winters shrugged slightly, but he silently agreed. He wasn't sure how Jaclyn would fit in with Easy. They may eat her alive.

They entered the mess hall together, but Winters and Nixon stepped forward. Their tall frames easily blocked Jaclyn from view, but she didn't mind. In her experience, the element of surprise worked not only for undercover missions.

"Hey guys, listen up. Quiet for a moment," Winters called. The room became silent almost instantly. She could feel the respect for him from every man. She always noticed that you can judge a man based on how his subordinates react towards him. "We have an addition to our company today."

"Not more replacements," someone muttered.

"Eh, they ain't so bad," one man said with a thick East Coast accent. He wrangled another man's head under his arm and ruffled his hair. "Right, Tony?" The soldiers around them laughed.

Winters grinned but held up a hand. "No, we will be hosting a British Special Forces Officer until further notice."

Groans went through the room as soon as they heard "British." Jaclyn allowed herself a small smile. The feeling was the same no matter which American regiment she fought with. Luckily, they eventually looked past her accent and respected her based on her performance. _Well, most of them did._ Her hands started to shake again.

Winters quieted them down. "Officer Mackenzie will be working with Easy as an undercover operative when called for. Although she will be working with us, she reports directly…."

Winters was cut off as every man perked up. " _She_?" They all whispered to each other, a few aghast. It took several minutes before they calmed down again. Winters nodded, a stern look on his face. "Yes. Officer Jaclyn Mackenzie will be joining us as a spy when the opportunity presents itself," he repeated. "I expect each and every one of you to give her the respect that any soldier deserves. Under no uncertain terms will she be disrespected. Understood?" The men nodded, grumbling.

"Sir," a young trooper called out with an upturned nose. Jaclyn could see his sneer from the gap between Winters and Nixon. "You can't be serious. A woman can't handle herself in combat."

Winters raised an eyebrow at him. "Cobb, I think Officer Mackenzie will prove you wrong there. She's seen her fair share of warfare." Cobb sat back down with another sneer.

"So where is this broad? Is she cute?" The man with the thick accent called out.

Winters opened his mouth again, but Jaclyn walked forward. She caught his eye and nodded. He raised his eyebrows but understood. He stepped back to give her the floor.

Jaclyn came forward, straightening her back in a failed attempt to seem taller. She clasped her hands together to try and stop any trembling, but feared her voice may reveal her nerves. Clearing her throat, she looked to the soldier. "I'll leave the determination of my level of cuteness up to you, sergeant. And I'm sure that I'll determine soon whether you're man enough to keep up with 'this broad.'"

The man around her whooped and clapped. Jaclyn returned a small smirk as she stared down the mouthy sergeant, her nerves abating somewhat. She saw Cobb in the corner of her eye frown miserably. Winters and Nixon caught each other's eye and grinned. _She may fit in after all_.

"Ok men, move out to training exercise," Winters called, trying to contain his laughter.

The men rose, still chatting excitedly. Jaclyn was immediately approached by a small group of men, led by the sergeant. He stared her in the eye for a long time, assessing. She raised her chin a bit, defiant of whatever he and his friends may say to her. Thankfully, he smiled before holding out his hand. "Bill Guarnere. Pleased to meet someone that can hold their own. I've been surrounded by these idiots for too long."

Jaclyn immediately smiled, relieved. "Jackie Mackenzie. Glad I could rescue you."

A slender man beside him scoffed before turning to her. "Joe Toye. Don't listen to old Gonorrhea here. He'd be lost without us. Welcome to Easy."

Jaclyn smiled again, tentatively at first, but she could feel it growing by the second. Man after man came forward to welcome her, each with a little humorous spunk or jab. _I'm going to have my hands full with these boys_ , she mused. But a handful of rowdy boys was much better than the egotistical meatheads she's had to deal with in the past.

As they began to file out, she caught sight of one soldier still sitting at a table, staring at her with a strange look on his face. Jaclyn's eyes scanned his handsome features and dark hair for a moment before she felt her stomach drop. She could practically feel his hair in her hands again and his lips on her neck. _The soldier from the bar._

And he recognized her as well.


	3. Play Nice

**A tiny bit of AU tie with my other BoB story, "Spirit and Spunk"**

* * *

Luz sat with the guys, finishing up dinner and another requested impersonation of General Taylor, when Winters and Nixon walked into the hall. Winters called them to attention and he immediately nixed the joke. There were few people in this world that could stop George Luz mid-joke, and Captain Winters topped the list. _In a good way_ , he added to himself. He thought for a moment of Sobel and shuddered.

"We have an addition to our company today," said Winters.

"Not more replacements," Toye muttered.

"Eh, they ain't so bad," Guarnere chuckled. He grabbed Garcia around the neck, rubbing a fist into his hair. "Right, Tony?"

Winters grinned but held up a hand. "No, we will be hosting a British Special Forces Officer until further notice." Luz groaned with the rest of them. They all hated to work with the British and all their stupid rules.

"Officer Mackenzie will be working with Easy as an undercover operative when called for. Although she will be working with us, she reports directly…."

 _She?_ Luz thought. He looked around excitedly for a pretty face and a nice set of legs, but he couldn't find anyone. _And Shifty doesn't count_. Perconte and Martin next to him muttered their own bewilderment, their eyes looking around.

Luz heard someone stand up behind him. He saw Cobb and rolled his eyes. "Sir," said Cobb, his nasal voice even more so than usual. "You can't be serious. A woman can't handle herself in combat." Luz rolled his eyes again, mocking a noose around his neck, making Perconte and Martin grin. _What a prick_.

Winters replied cooly. "Cobb, I think Officer Mackenzie will prove you wrong there. She's seen her fair share of warfare."

Guarnere spoke up next. "So where is this broad? Is she cute?" _Finally, a legit question._

Winters and Nixon stepped aside, and a slip of a woman in a British uniform stepped forward. Luz grinned at first when he saw her pretty face and striking blue eyes, but then he felt the smile fall from his face. His ears became suddenly blocked and he couldn't hear. He knew she said something, because her lips were moving and then the guys around him moved in laughter, but only one phrase played in his head over and over again in his own voice.

" _A mystery maiden. I like me a bit of intrigue. That and the accent is hot."_

The men around him stood up and started leaving the hall. Luz remained frozen in his seat, his eyes still on her face. Suddenly, she noticed him. His eyes widened, trying and failing to become invisible. He watched as she scanned his face with her cool glance. And then, the inevitable. She recognized him.

Luz took a deep breath and stood. Averting his eyes, he tried to walk from the hall while Officer Mackenzie was busy speaking with Guarnere and the others. He was almost at the door when he heard her voice.

"Soldier. What's your name?"

Luz tried to take a breath, but he found he couldn't get air in. He turned, forcing a smile across his face. "George Luz, ma'am. Welcome to Easy company."

Her eyes studied him while the others left the hall. "Thank you, Private Luz. I appreciate the sentiment."

They walked together silently towards the door, but very slowly, her pace dragging. _Like a death march_ , he thought, jumpy. So slowly in fact, they allowed Liebgott to leave before them, and then they were the last inside.

As soon as Liebgott was gone and the door shut soundly, Luz felt himself pushed against the wall roughly. He was pinned in place by the throat with her forearm and a second later, he heard metal being unsheathed. His eyes widened when he felt a knife being held against his groin. _Bad, this is bad. Very bad!_

Jaclyn leaned her face in close to him. She may be at least six inches shorter than him, but she stood as if she was six inches taller. "If you breath a word that we've met before," she hissed. "Easy will have two soldiers without balls."

Luz's eyes widened to saucers and he gulped. He nodded. He shook his head. He would do whatever it took to get the knife off his junk.

Before he could say anything, she pulled the knife away and stalked from the room.

Always one for quick wit and a sharp tongue, George Luz was speechless.

* * *

Over the next few days, Jaclyn tried to keep to herself for the most part. In her experience, keeping a safe distance was best for everyone. But her attempt was failing miserably. She already liked these guys. _Well, most of them,_ she thought bitterly, thinking of Cobb. And Luz, although that was for an entirely different reason.

On her third day with Easy, they were completing a standard physical exercise. Although the company was on leave, Winters made sure to keep them in shape. Today they were to jog a loop around the surrounding towns.

After a few miles, Jaclyn fell into stride next to Guarnere. Although uncouth, she gravitated towards him. _I always did like the funny guys_ , she thought to herself.

Guarnere grinned when he saw her jog up next to him. "Getting tired, sweetheart?

Jaclyn smirked back. "You wish, Guarnere. I was just checking to see if you needed a break. Maybe a little motivational speech to keep you going."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "How about a motivational smack on the ass? I think that would work." She grinned, raising a challenging eyebrow.

He replied with an eyebrow of his own a moment before they took off. Sprinting towards the front of the pack, Guarnere easily outran her, her short legs no match for his longer frame. Jaclyn watched him go, ending up next to Winters, puffing.

"Racing Bill again?" he asked, a smile twitching on the left side. "I've read your file, Jaclyn. You should challenge him to a shootout. I'd bet on you."

Jaclyn smiled back shyly. "Thank you, sir. I'll keep that in mind."

They jogged for a while in silence. "I also read that you jumped with the 82nd in Normandy. That was quite a day."

Jaclyn nodded. "Yes, sir. A day of firsts."

Winters paused before continuing. "I know that the 82nd has a lot of troopers, but I was wondering if you have met one in particular during your time there." Jaclyn looked at him, interested. "Her name is Margaret Henry."

Jaclyn gave him a full smile. He was taken aback by the humor on her face. It was a rare sight. "Oh yes, Sergeant Henry is a hell of soldier." She paused, taking in the soft smile on his face. "Hell of a woman too. She's an amazing leader and all the troopers respect her. I'm lucky to say I can call her a friend."

Winters smiled again, lost in thought, processing this news. Jaclyn continued, "How do you know Margaret?"

She watched as a soft blush cropped into his pale cheeks. "Margaret and I met in Upottery right before D-Day. We've been exchanging letters since."

Jaclyn looked ahead, pretending she didn't notice the slight tone of affection in his voice mingling with a touch of worry. "She's one tough son of a bitch, sir. She's going to survive, and if we are stupid enough to get ourselves killed, I'm confident she'll find some way to give us hell in the afterlife."

Winters chuckled, the worry leaving his face. "That sounds like her."

He glanced at Jaclyn, reassessing her. His initial impression of her had begun to evolve. Maybe her cool personality was a only layer that needed to be cracked.

* * *

Jaclyn tried to remain distant, but it was becoming increasingly harder. They were a tight knit group, and as one of the members of Easy, even if only temporarily, being a loner wasn't a possibility.

Almost immediately, Guarnere became her closest acquaintance. They would banter back and forth, matching insult for insult like brother and sister. Their good-natured bickering seemed to thaw her stiffness a bit, and one day Liebgott swore that he made her laugh.

Luz chewed on a roll. "I highly doubt you made the ice queen laugh, Joe." He miserably tried to swallow, but the bread was tasteless. Disgusted, he threw the offending food onto his tray.

Liebgott snickered. "You're just jealous that I've taken over as Easy's token funny guy. Move over, Georgie. New king of hilarity in town."

Luz sneered but didn't reply. Guarnere eyed him, a bad taste in his mouth unrelated to the food. "You got a problem with Jack, Luz? Too female for ya?"

Luz looked up, his nose wrinkling. "Fuck you, Bill. You know I ain't like that."

Guarnere shrugged, nonchalant. "Then what you got against her, man? She's a cool broad."

Liebgott nodded. "She's seen a lot of action too." Luz almost spit out his coffee. They didn't notice and continued. "She won't go into much detail, but I think she's seen some crazy stuff, even before Normandy."

Cobb sat down next to Luz. _Perfect_ , Luz thought, grimacing.

Cobb grabbed the roll from Luz's tray. "I call bullshit. That skirt ain't seen half what we have. I bet she didn't even jump on Normandy. Probably made her way across the channel in the Queen's personal barge or something equally as ridiculous."

Guarnere's lip curled. "You ain't jump on Normandy, Roy. Don't pretend otherwise." Luz nodded in agreement, batting the roll from his hand. They stood, leaving Cobb there, muttering to himself.

Guarnere nudged Luz in the ribs. "For real though, why don't you like Jackie? I know she's a little cold at first, but the girl is a firecracker. I'd think you two would hit it off."

Just then Jaclyn appeared before them, about ten yards away. She was speaking to Roe, their faces both stern. Luz studied her, really looking at her for the first time since he felt the sharp edge of her knife. "I don't know. It's like she's a robot or something. Have you even seen her smile? I mean, who doesn't smile?" Luz asked exasperated. _Human beings smile_. _Ice queens threaten to cut off your balls_.

They watched her look up. Seeing them staring at her, her eyes narrowed. Guarnere shrugged. "Give her a chance. I know she's got her guard up about something, but did you see her shoot yesterday? Better get that girl on your side or suffer the consequences, Georgie." He slapped a hand on his shoulder and walked away.

Realizing he was alone and with Jaclyn still staring at him, he turned to walk in the other direction. Hearing her run up beside him, he groaned internally.

* * *

Jaclyn's eyes caught Guarnere and Luz across the way, their eyes on her while they spoke. She felt her stomach drop as she finished up her conversation with Roe.

Roe surveyed her hardening face with his eyes, silent. His serious expression turned stony. He nodded, answering her question and then turned to leave. She hesitated when she saw the unwelcoming look in his eyes, a little confused. _Another Cobb?_

She saw Guarnere leave Luz's side. She's have to talk to Roe later and find out what's up. She ran up to Luz.

"Luz," she said, making her voice hard.

He nodded without looking at her. "Mackenzie."

Jaclyn put her hands in her pockets, hiding her clenched fists. "Threat of castration not enough for you?"

Despite himself, Luz shivered, but he angrily turned towards her trying to hide it. He jut out his chin and gestured towards a private corner, the muscles in his jaw tight. He stalked away.

Jaclyn bit her cheek, but she followed him. She crossed her arms across her chest, her posture defensive. "Listen, Luz, if you think you can…"

Luz turned towards her, an uncharacteristic angry glare in his eye. He pointed a finger at her. "No, you listen Mackenzie. Get off my back. I wasn't saying shit to Bill about our little fling, which, by the way, I _really_ regret, because if I knew I'd have to deal with Europe's greatest bitch for the rest of this war, I would have kept Georgie Jr. in his home."

Jaclyn raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth, but Luz continued. "And before you try and add some sexist bullshit, I ain't Cobb. I don't care if you have tits or sticks as long as you can hold your own on the line. I just want you to either leave me the hell alone or pretend for real that we've never met."

Luz finished, his chest heaving in frustration, his jaw still clenched. He waited for her to say something, or at the very least, take out her knife again. But she smiled instead. _Way worse,_ he thought, his eyes widening.

Jaclyn felt the smile start at the left corner of her mouth before spreading across her face. She held out a hand to him. "Officer Jaclyn Mackenzie of RAF."

His eyes remained guarded for a moment before he slowly unfroze. He took her hand, shaking it. A reluctant grin on his face. "Private George Luz of Easy company. Pleased to meet you, Mack."

Her eyes narrowed at the nickname, but she took a breath. _Play nice, Jackie._ She grinned back at him. "Pleased to meet you, too, Luz."


	4. Lot You Don't Know About Me, George Luz

**Thank you for the very kind review! You are correct - Jaclyn is a bad ass :)**

* * *

 _September 17, 1944_

Not only did the Luz-Mackenzie Peace Treaty last overnight, but Guarnere seemed to be spot on - Jaclyn and Luz became fast friends. _Even if I've seen him naked_ , she added to herself ruefully.

Jaclyn was pleased that the situation with Luz had reversed into such a positive way. Before they lost their clothing ( _and my good sense)_ , she had thought him charming in that bar months ago. Along with Guarnere, she found herself spending her free time with Easy's two biggest rascals - and she felt herself smiling more in the last week than she had in the course of several months.

A rock of dread fell into her stomach, remembering the last time she felt this carefree. Her mind screamed at her to push them away, but she didn't have the heart - and she was also too selfish. It felt nice to have friends again. _And nice to have someone to talk to besides me, myself and I._

The day had come for Easy to jump into Holland. The company was scheduled to enter Eindhoven and meet with the Dutch Resistance before moving on to secure the bridges towards Nuenen. Jaclyn had her own assignment as well from the British First Airborne.

They jumped outside of Eindhoven and almost walked into the city. Inside the walls, a celebration was being held.

Luz walked next to her, hugging his rifle to his chest. "You'd think they were liberated or something," he muttered, moments before a pretty girl stepped up to him and kissed him on the lips.

Jaclyn grinned, watching as the girl moved to Liebgott. She pulled away again to reveal his goofy grin covered in lipstick. "Yeah, imagine that."

Jaclyn wasn't exempt from the thanks of the girl. She moved in and placed a smooch on her cheek. Before Jaclyn could do more than cry "Oh!" another girl came over and kissed her on the mouth.

By the time the line of giggling girls was through, their three faces were covered in lipstick smudges. Jaclyn turned with wide eyes to Luz and Liebgott before giggling at the sight of them. Each had a dazed, yet pleased look in their eyes. Liebgott grinned at Jaclyn, "See Georgie, I do make her laugh." He walked away, following the line of women.

Jaclyn smirked at Luz, her feisty attitude emerging as if awoken from a long nap. "Lipstick looks good on you, pumpkin," she said, sickly sweet.

Luz grinned back, batting his eyelashes. "Not as good as on you, doll. You could almost pass for a woman."

Jaclyn smacked his arm, but continued to grin. They walked together through the crowd. From across the way, they heard chanting of some sort. The hairs stood up on her arms. "Let's walk around that, shall we?" she said. He nodded, more concerned about her stricken face than the mass of people.

Finally, they arrived across the square and to a small gathering of Easy soldiers. Winters saw Jaclyn and motioned for her to come over. Luz followed, curious.

Jaclyn walked up to the group and saw Winters to be joined with Compton, Lipton, Nixon, and a Dutch Resistance officer. "Peter, this is Officer Jaclyn Mackenzie of British Special Forces. She will be accompanying you today."

 _Accompanying where?_ Luz asked silently, his eyes taking in the young man in front of them. He looked at Jaclyn, but she didn't seem surprised. "Where you goin', Mack?"

Jaclyn shushed him with the side of her mouth before holding out her hand to Peter. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Please, Officer, call me Peter. We are going to be working together over the next few days. We should be informal, no?"

She smiled. "Then please call me Jackie."

Winters continued. "Jaclyn and Peter will rendezvous to Neuen tonight and secure their checkpoint. Dutch Resistance will remove the current occupants and bring them to safety." He paused, looking at Jaclyn only. "From there you will pass encrypted messages back to us via messenger."

Luz looked around, completely lost. _Checkpoint? Rendevous? Messenger?_ He watched as the Dutchman motioned for a young boy, no more than eight or nine, to step forward. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. "You have got to be shitting me. A kid?"

Nixon gave Luz a hard look. "Shut the trap now, Luz or skedaddle. If I wasn't about to repeat this all to the men, you'd already be gone."

Luz closed his mouth sourly, looking at the kid. Then he looked to Jaclyn, who didn't seem surprised. _Am I the only one with any goddamn heart?_

Winters sighed, not looking too pleased himself ( _It's a start_ , thought Luz), before continuing. "You already have the details of the mission, Jaclyn?" She nodded. "Good. You three leave at 2100." She nodded again, before turning away.

Luz followed her. "Mack, what the hell was that?" She didn't answer, just kept walking, reading her mission letter again. "Did you see the fucking kid? A kid! Did I mention that he's just a kid."

Jaclyn sat on the front steps of a quiet building. She looked up and sighed. "The Dutch have been using kids as spies for years now, Luz. I know it's not ideal, but it's what I have."

Luz scoffed, sitting next to her. "Not ideal? This is war for Christ's sake. What the hell they thinking?" Jaclyn shrugged. He peered over her shoulder, trying to read the letter. She moved it away. "So what's your mission anyway?"

He tried to peer around the other shoulder. She moved the letter away again, chuckling. "I'd have to kill you if I told you, and we just became friends. It's too much effort to find another George Luz."

He snorted. "As if there's another one."

She smiled, but continued to read. She could feel his eyes on her. Sighing, she turned to him. "Fine. But you have to keep that big mouth shut." He animated locking his lips and throwing away the key.

Smiling again, she continued. "Peter and I are being placed in a farmhouse in Nuenen. The German officers in town have requested the farmer's wife to start bringing them lunch every day. Apparently they have a soft spot for the farmer's cheese." She paused, lying a bit. "I'm the farmer's wife."

Luz shook his head. "But…"

She shushed him. "The Germans haven't met the farmer's wife, Tessa. The commanding officer had met the farmer, Nick, once before, but he's on leave. Peter is now Nick."

Luz's eyes grew wider and wider. "And the kid?"

Jaclyn sighed. "He's our son, Johan. Lucky enough, that's his real name. He will be the lookout in town. Peter will act as messenger."

Luz slumped back against the steps. "Jesus, so this is what you do?"

Jaclyn nodded, some pride welling in her chest. "This is what I do. I told Guarnere it wasn't that exciting."

Luz shook his back and forth. "Not that exciting? It's way _too_ exciting. There is so much that can go wrong." Jaclyn shrugged. Luz looked at her, hard. "You sure you'll be OK?"

Jaclyn rolled her eyes and stood. "Don't get soft on me now, Luz."

He stood up, following her. "But don't you think they'll notice you ain't Dutch?"

" _Er is veel dat je niet weet over mij_ , George Luz," she murmured, walking out of sight.

* * *

"Everyone clear? We will keep the town of Eindhoven for the next three days while we clear the bridges. On the fourth day, we move to Neunen," Winters said to the men. "By that time, Officer Mackenzie should have the location of the Germans zeroed in and ready."

Jaclyn nodded with the rest of Easy. She only had a few hours before she had to go with Peter and Johan. The nerves started to build.

Jaclyn was good at her job. She knew this, but past traumas had started to affect her nerves when preparing every time. As she began to change out of her uniform in the extra room of Peter's home, her mind traveled back.

Faces of those she'd lost flashed behind her eyes. Faces of enemies most likely still alive flashed brighter. Faces of her current comrades came next, potential victims in this war.

She shook her head, ridding herself of her damning thoughts. _Get it together, Jackie_. _Not everyone you meet will die_.

Jaclyn walked out of the room and outside into town. The soldiers were being fed outside; there wasn't a building big enough to accommodate them all.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," said Malarkey when he saw her coming. "I think God just sent an angel."

Guarnere smirked and whistled. "Damn girl, what you trying to do? Kill the krauts with those legs? They don't stand a chance."

Jaclyn rolled her eyes, but blushed involuntarily. It's been awhile since a man had noticed her. _Yeah, and he's standing right across from you_. She blushed deeper, avoiding Luz's eye. "You act like you haven't seen legs before."

Malarkey shook his head. "Not like those."

Toye nodded. "They don't make them like that anymore."

Jaclyn huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, but that only pronounced her breasts more in the thin, cotton dress she was wearing. She immediately put her arms to her sides when she saw their smirks. "Ogle all you want. None of you will ever get a piece of this." _Again_.

They laughed and whistled again before leaving her alone. Only Luz remained quiet, not sure if avoiding the conversation helped or hindered his progressive friendship with Jaclyn. If he added his two cents about her legs ( _mighty fine legs that they are_ ), he might get a knife to the balls. If he didn't say anything, the guys might notice, point it out, she gets mad and he gets a knife to the balls. _Lose, lose, Georgie_.

Turns out, no one noticed him. They all sat in the square for awhile, shooting the shit, until Peter and the kid walked up to Jaclyn. Standing, she smiled shyly to the boy, before kneeling in front of him.

"My name is Jaclyn. But those guy over there call me Jackie. You can too, if you'd like. What's your name?"

The boy was shy, but had some grit. "Johan. I'm excited to work with you, ma'am."

"Jackie," she reminded him. He smiled softly before repeating her name.

Jaclyn stood and looked at Peter. He nodded. "We're ready if you are."

She nodded back, gathering a small, feminine knapsack. Inside were only more pieces of clothing. The risk to carry a weapon was too great.

Jaclyn turned towards Easy, awkwardly waving to them. "See you in a few days, boys."

Ignoring her formal wave, Guarnere stepped up and gave her a big hug. Jaclyn froze, not sure what to do. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Stay safe, kid."

The others followed his lead, giving her a quick hug before stepping back. Jaclyn remained frozen until Luz walked up to her last. He looked her in the eye before grinning. "It's a hug, not a grenade, Mack." He leaned in and hugged her tightly to his chest. He could feel her loosening up a bit, but she was still as a statue. He leaned his lips to her ear so that only she could hear, "If a kraut is fresh with you, remember you can always threaten him with a knife to his cock. I've heard it works wonders."

He pulled back, an evil glint in his eyes. She gaped, but then surprised them all by laughing out loud, a first since she joined them.

She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, but another giggle escaped her. She grinned at Luz. "I'll remember that." One more smile to everyone, and she turned to leave.


	5. Sucker

_September 18, 1944  
Nuenen, Holland_

Peter, Johan and Jaclyn arrived on the outskirts of Nuenen a few hours before daylight. Peter pulled the wagon to the side of the road, quickly murmuring to the horse to quiet.

"We meet the farmer and his family here. They should arrive momentarily," said Peter, looking at his watch.

Seemingly only a moment later, they heard the crunch of dried grass in front of them and then a whispered, " _Koe."_

" _Kip_ ," whispered Peter back. Then Jaclyn saw a young family emerge from the shadows. Peter jumped down to speak to Nick, the farmer. Jaclyn looked at the young woman's face and gave her a slight smile. The woman nervously smiled back. Jaclyn's gaze landed on the boy, who remarkably looked a lot like Johan. He didn't smile at her.

Peter came back to the wagon. "OK, we are all set. They'll take the wagon and leave for safety in Eindhoven. We will walk while it's still dark to the farm. The Germans are expecting you tomorrow at 1200."

Jaclyn nodded, jumping from the wagon. Johan followed, and she soon felt his tiny hand enter hers. She squeezed his fingers reassuringly. _We are going to be OK_.

Arriving to the farmhouse was always the easy part. Knowing the exact location, they snuck in and took turns napping until mid-morning.

* * *

Nearing the lunch hour, Jaclyn attempted to brush her long, blonde hair with what little tools Tessa left her. She was to be a farmer's wife, so a little wear and tear was normal, but she knew that if she looked her best, the Germans may not look past her pretty face.

At quarter to twelve, she gathered a basket of cheese, bread, and cured meat before heading outside with Johan. He held her other hand, which she found clammy with sweat. She looked down at him and smiled, attempting to pass along some of her bravery.

They set out for the mayor's house, where the kraut officers were staying. She knocked on the door after a moment's hesitation. The door opened to find a young private. He looked her up and down, grinning. "What can I do for you, miss?" he asked in German.

"My son and I have brought lunch for the officers as was instructed, sir," Jaclyn replied in a broken mix of German and Dutch. She played her nerves up, widening her eyes and demurely lowering them to the ground.

The private huffed, annoyed that her German was so terrible. "Bring it in then. The boy stays out here."

Jaclyn nodded modestly, turning to the boy. "Johan," she said in Dutch. "Go play outside, darling. Meet me back here in an hour." Johan nodded, removing a yoyo from his pocket. He walked away down the lane and around town.

 _So far, so good_ , thought Jaclyn as she followed the German inside. She prayed Johan would be safe, but he knew the streets of this town like the back of his hand after his careful training.

The kraut led her to the second floor and into a large dining room with huge chandeliers and crystal centerpieces. The private announced her arrival and motioned to the basket in her hands after saluting the officers.

The lead officer at the head of the table lazily saluted him back and then waved him away with his hand. When his eyes caught Jaclyn, he stopped. Keeping her eyes to the floor, she could see his feet walking towards her.

"What a pretty little thing you are, my dear," he said in German. He put a finger under her chin and raised her eyes to his. He towered over her and he stunk of liquor. "That farmer has been hiding you from us, but now I can see why." His hand moved to caress her hair, twisting strands with his fingers. "I doubt he minds sharing."

"Adalbert, leave her alone. Let her prepare the food. I'm starved," said another officer.

The man named Adalbert smiled at her before stepping back. "Do you speak German, girl?" he asked, his tone changing.

Jaclyn lowered her eyes to the floor again. "Very little," she squeaked, making sure to emphasize Tessa's thick Dutch accent. He sneered, but nodded. He waved a hand towards the serving table, dismissing her.

Over the next hour, she cut and served the bread, meat and cheese to the German soldiers. She filled their glasses with whatever they requested, and she even sang a Dutch lullaby at the request of one drunken officer.

But Jaclyn also listened. They didn't say much today in front of her, but she didn't expect them to. She had three more days to try and thieve what she could before Easy headed in.

After the hour was complete, she was dismissed. Jaclyn hurriedly went outside with her empty basket with instructions to bring more tomorrow and to fetch some wine from the local merchant. Johan was waiting outside, still playing with his yoyo.

Silently, she took his hand and together they walked back to the farmhouse and to Peter. Together, they would share what they each found, whether it was inside the room with the officers, or the locations of soldiers and weapons around town.

* * *

 _September 21, 1944_

Three days later, Jaclyn was just finishing up lunch for the krauts. As she cleared away their dishes to the serving table, she allowed herself a satisfied smirk. Today they spoke in detail regarding plans for their next moves, where they should go next, and the strength of their regiments. They didn't think of the shy Dutch girl that barely spoke German.

Lost in thought, Margaret didn't feel him behind her until he was pressed against her. She gasped, startled. She tried to turn around, but he kept her pinned between him and the table. "Such beauty," she heard Adalbert whisper, his breath reeking of wine.

She saw his hand move from the corner of her eye. It lowered to the top of her chest before disappearing under the lining of her dress. He roughly cupped one of her bare breasts in his hand. "But so small. In Germany, our women have giant breasts, bigger than you can hold in one hand." He squeezed her hard, digging his fingers into her flesh.

Jaclyn tried hard to remove any emotion from her body. The pain from his hand caused her to gasp again, but she didn't pull away. To fight back now would be suicide. She allowed him to continue to grope her, until finally, thankfully, he grew bored and removed his hand. He moved his lips to her ear, whispering, "Tomorrow, I'll see what I can find under your skirt. But you'll dance for me first, sweetheart. I want to see you want it." She couldn't help herself this time, she shuddered. _And I want to watch your face when I cut off your cock and feed it to you, dear._

She felt his satisfied smirk without having to turn around. Gathering her empty basket, she turned and left the room. Rushing outside, Johan sat waiting for her as usual. She sighed in relief, grabbing his hand. They only had a few hours before Easy would attack.

Johan and Peter had relayed the locations of German soldiers and weapons back to Easy every day since they had arrived. Peter would leave in the night and return before she awoke. Arriving at the farmhouse, Jaclyn knew something was wrong right away. Peter wasn't there.

After quickly searching the house and the barn, Jaclyn knelt in front of Johan. "You're going to have to hide for me. Can you do that, Johan? Just until I find Peter?" Johan's eyes widened, but he nodded. "You know this town better than me. Where is a safe place to hide? We shouldn't stay here."

Johan thought a moment before answering. "The church. I heard the soldiers say that they didn't have enough men to fortify it. There's a back entrance covered by tree branches."

Jaclyn nodded. "Is it far?" The boy shook his head. "Then go to it. Now." She kissed his forehead. "I'll come for you." Johan nodded and left without another word.

Jaclyn sat down, trying to think of where Peter could be. He wasn't supposed to leave the farmhouse during the day, in case the commanding officer were to return and see that he wasn't Nick. _Unless he came to pay Nick a visit_.

With a stone of dread in her stomach, Jaclyn rose and entered the bedroom. Retrieving a spare belt from Nick's dresser, she returned to the kitchen and picked up the sharpest yet shortest knife she could find. She placed a foot on the table in front of her, hitching her dress up.

Carefully, she double looped the belt around her thigh, securing the knife in place on the outside. Lowering her leg, she allowed her dress to fall back down again. Confident that her weapon didn't show, she quietly left the building.

Starting with the perimeter of the barn, she didn't find any clues. She dashed across the yard and to the neighbor's house, which she knew was vacant. Turning the corner towards the back yard, she spotted a few drops of blood. Following it, she soon found Peter.

He laid on his stomach, a single bullet hole in his back, right through the heart. Jaclyn didn't have to turn him over to know that he was dead.

Her heart hammered in her chest. _What now?_ she screamed to herself. Before she could answer, a hand locked around her neck and covered her mouth. An arm, looped around her middle, picked her up from the ground.

"How about that dance, sweetheart?" she heard Adalbert in her ear.

Jaclyn's eyes widened as he kicked down the back door to the neighbor's house and dragged her inside. He threw her in a chair before smirking. "Looks like we won't have to worry about that husband of yours, after all. I heard that the captain had to dispose of a farmland imposter. I, of course, had to come see for myself if my lady needed assistance."

Jaclyn stared at him, judging her next move. She felt the knife still in place against her thigh.

Adalbert smirked again. "You look to be a fighter. I have to say that this isn't good news for you, my pet." He paused, his smile widening. "I like fighters."

He turned from her to pour himself a drink, his arrogance so thick, he didn't think twice about turning his back on a farmer's wife. _Wrong move, bastard_ , she thought a moment before silently drawing out the knife.

Climbing the chair, Jaclyn pounced from it and onto his back, digging her nails into his left eye. He screamed, dropping the bottle of brandy for a moment before she plunged the knife into his neck with her right hand, hitting the artery directly. Blood poured from the his wound as she removed the knife, soaking her face and neck.

Adalbert's mouth gaped open, trying for air, as he twisted and dropped from his feet. She watched him fall, a sneer on her face before pouncing again. She straddled his chest, bringing her face close to his. "Burn in hell, asshole," she murmured in perfect German. She stayed like that, watching the life leave his eyes until they turned dull.

It was several minutes before Jaclyn stood up, her mind blank. Finally, she remembered. _Johan_. She placed the knife back in its makeshift holder, hardly noticing the blood on her dress. She looked around outside before closing the door behind her and running back along the backyards and through the trees towards the church.

It must be close to three, the scheduled arrival time for Easy to attack. She had to get to a safe place, and the church was her best bet. No doubt Johan mentioned in his notes that the Germans weren't planning on using the building.

Jaclyn crept along the brush, hiding where she could and running quickly when she couldn't. Finally, she was behind the church, in the cover of thick trees.

She surveyed the area, until confirming that it seemed safe. Right when she was about to run up, she noticed a shape on the top step of the rear entryway. She felt herself go cold.

Not caring about cover anymore, Jaclyn walked over to Johan, who laid dead. His eyes stared directly at her, and for awhile, she could only stare back, frozen in her spot. Finally, she moved forward to brush aside hair from his face. _I'm so sorry_ , she whispered silently. She felt tears build in her throat.

A knife stood from his back, and she quickly removed it, adding it with the other. Picking up his body, she realized again how young he must be as she walked into the open door of the church.

She laid him down on the altar floor and placed his head in her lap. Closing his eyes with her hand, she let out a shocked sob. _Get close, get hurt_.

Jaclyn was about to give herself into the pain and cry when she heard shots ring out from across town. Easy had arrived.

She leaned her head against the altar, praying for their safety, for them to kill all the krauts and find her. She was just about to close her eyes and wait with Johan, when she heard the sounds of a sniper rifle above her.

Waiting for a few more shots to confirm, Jaclyn gently lifted Johan's head from her lap and placed it back on the floor. She stood up silently, finding the steeple's staircase and started to climb. At the top, she peered through the open door. A kraut sat there with his back to her, shooting out the window, oblivious to her arrival.

Without making a sound, she removed the two knives and tiptoed towards him. She tried not to notice Johan's blood on the military knife, but knowing that it would soon put an end to his killer made the tarnish almost revere the boy.

In a split second, Jaclyn slashed both knives across the soldier's throat. He was dead before he even knew he was dying. Pushing him aside with her foot, she sat down in his chair and took hold of the rifle.

Through the scope, she took in the chaos below her. Easy was losing. A kraut tank must have just blown away the British one that was smoking in front of her. _Goddamn cautious bastards_. Knowing her countrymen, they didn't take the first shot.

She spied three platoons of American troops, one in the rear with mortars, while the other two started to retreat from the town. Knowing that she would soon be alone, she started to fire.

Trying to stagger her shots, she went for kraut after kraut. She couldn't let them know where the sniper was coming from, but waiting minutes in between shots was torture. She was bloodthirsty for revenge, and killing those two soldiers so far didn't cut it. She needed to save her friends.

She was able to take out five Germans before she quickly disabled the gun, taking it apart. Keeping a main piece with her for safety, she made her way down the stairs and out through the back door. She threw the piece of gun into the trees.

From there, she watched as Easy retreated. For some reason, she didn't panic about being left behind. She's had to fend for herself before in enemy territory. Only time would tell if she could do it again.

The sun was beginning to set. The Americans were almost gone, so the gunfire wasn't as rapid. Running as fast she could, she made it back to the farmhouse. Knowing they were likely to check the houses, she made her way into the barn.

Being small sometimes had its advantages. She moved to a well lit nook with a lot of hay, knowing they'd check the dark corners more thoroughly. Digging herself down onto her belly, she easily covered herself with hay, making sure to hide every inch except leaving a small gap for her eyes. Then, she waited.

Jaclyn didn't know what she waited for, but she knew she wasn't safe as Tessa anymore. Not after Peter was killed. Not after they find Johan's body. No, it was better if the Germans thought she fled.

Hours must have passed by, but still her eyes didn't move from the door. Her body cramped up, but she didn't dare move a muscle. The bloody knives on her thigh itched like crazy.

Suddenly, she heard the rustling of feet and the barn door opened quickly and then closed again. She saw the soldier struggle to an empty pen, covered in shadows. His breathing was ragged and heavy; he must be injured.

Jaclyn weighed her options, deciding to stay put for as long as she could. _Think I've had enough rough and tumble for one night_. She heard the soldier grunt again and hiss. _Yep, definitely injured_. A moment later, he leaned towards her, his face visible in the moonlight. It was Sergeant Bull Randleman.

Before Jaclyn could alert him to her presence, she froze. Voices of several Germans were coming towards the barn. They planned on searching it. She saw Randleman crawl back into the shadows from the corner of her eye.

Four krauts entered barn, laughing together about the victory. They broke into two groups, one headed towards Randleman and one towards Jaclyn. She prayed they both weren't found, knowing it was unlikely, especially with Randleman's size.

Sure enough, she heard a German shout and a grunt from Randleman. The two nearest her turned their backs on her and towards the ruckus. She lunged.

She immersed the first knife into the side of the neck of one kraut, before turning and slicing the other knife across the throat of the other, effectively silencing both. Blood spattered across all three of them before she grabbed her knives again.

The sounds of pained sighs and falling bodies caused one kraut to turn towards her and away from Randleman. _Sucker_ , she thought briefly, before kicking his legs from underneath him. She slid the knife into his belly before he even had a chance to lay his finger on the trigger of his rifle. His eyes bugged out in pain. She slid the knife out and into his chest again.

She stood, walking calmly to the fourth kraut. He saw her, shocked, and fumbled with his gun. Seeing the opportunity, she grabbed his rifle, pulling him along with it. She cracked her head against his, before twisting him from the gun. She threw it aside.

Kicking him hard in the diaphragm, he lost all the air from his lungs and curled up on the ground, gasping. She knelt on one knee next to him. She waited for his eyes to find hers, before slicing his throat.

Jaclyn stood, the third German still dying slowly by her feet. She heard Randleman get up slowly from the ground, his eyes wide as he took her in. She was covered in blood and hay.

"Jackie?" he croaked.

Her eyes found his and she gave him a humorless smile. "Hey, Bull."


	6. Touch or Be Touched

To Randleman's credit, he didn't bombard her with questions as they waited out the night and the Germans. Whether it was because he wanted to give her a chance to breathe or he was too goddamn afraid of her, she didn't know. Whichever, he kept his distance.

Randleman was injured, not gravely, but not something she couldn't help with either. She always did lack in medical training. _I'll have to ask Roe for a few lessons_ , she thought dully. Rather quickly, Jaclyn fell asleep in the hay while Randleman kept watch.

"Jackie, time to wake up, darling. We can go," he murmured to her the next morning.

She awoke fully alert. He was right; the Germans must have left the town. It was silent. The heaviness of sleep seemed to fall back on her and she yawned.

They gathered up their few belongings before starting to walk back to Eindhoven. Jaclyn walked with his rifle since he couldn't shoot his best with his bad shoulder. Didn't matter in the end - a jeep had just arrived looking for them.

The driver could hardly keep the shock from his face when he saw Jaclyn, whether it was because she was a woman or because she was covered in blood. Probably both. But he kept his mouth shut and brought them back quickly to Easy.

Trucks were lined up as the troopers got ready to move out. Randleman jumped out first before helping Jaclyn next, bad shoulder be damned. The woman saved his life, even if she was terrifying.

He gave her a wink before heading into a group of guys that started cheering when they saw him. Alone, Jaclyn tried to figure out where her pack was so that she could change from this god-awful dress. _It was god-awful before the blood. Lord knows what it must look like now_.

She saw the group of men turn to her while Randleman was speaking. _Oh shit_. They all started to approach her.

"Jackie, that you in there?" said Guarnere, smirking before giving her a quick hug. "I know you were aching to prove yourself, but you didn't need to save Bull's life. He ain't that important."

The men chuckled, although nervously. _I must really look like hell_ , she thought as she watched their eyes look her over.

"Move it!" she heard from the back before Luz pushed his way to the front. His mouth dropped. _Yep, like hell_.

His huge brown eyes took her in, trying to find any part of her that wasn't covered in blood. Before she knew it, he hugged her hard to his body, his arms tight around her. She froze again, unused to contact.

"Jesus Christ, Mack, tell me you're OK," he said into her hair. He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. "You're OK, right?"

She nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah, I'm OK, Luz."

He pulled her to him again, not letting go for a long time. Eventually, she raised her arms up and hugged him back, feeling tears burn her eyes. It felt nice to be held.

She could feel his smile in her hair. "You see that, boys? I got me the first Mack hug outta all ya. It's OK to be jealous."

She giggled before pushing him away. "Don't get used to it."

He grinned, slinging an arm around her shoulders. They walked together with the other guys towards the trucks. "I'm going to ask Captain Winters if there's a shower pit stop along the way. You smell so bad, Mack."

She pinched his side hard, making him yelp. "You just secured yourself a travel companion, Luz. Congratulations."

He chuckled before looking at her. "I'm OK with that."

* * *

The guys quickly donated their canteens so that she could wash up a bit. Luz scrounged up a few rags so that she could try and wipe as much blood, dirt and hay from herself as she could before finding a shower at their next stop. After finding an empty truck near a lining of trees, Guarnere and Luz stood watch on either end as she changed behind it.

Jaclyn emerged, not clean, but not so crimson anymore either. Just in time too, they were moving out. Guarnere and Luz helped her into the truck, and she sat between them across from Roe, Liebgott and Toye.

Before the truck started to move, Winters walked up to them. "Jackie, good to see you."

She nodded. "Thank you sir."

He gave her a small smile before coughing. "Peter?"

She swallowed before answering. The entire truck became silent, even Cobb stopped talking to hear what she said. "Dead."

His lips pursed before adding, "And Johan?"

Jaclyn didn't answer, only shook her head slightly. Sleep threatened to overtake her again. Winters nodded, seeing her eyes harden. "OK. Let's debrief later." He turned to the others. "We have about an hour drive ahead of us. Stay safe everyone." He walked away again.

The truck remained silent as her eyes grew increasingly heavy. She leaned her head against the closest shoulder to her and closed her eyes.

Luz looked down at her on his shoulder, a soft smile on his lips. The men near the front of the truck started murmuring. He heard Cobb's prominent voice and tried to drown it out.

"There's no fucking way she did all that. Bull must have be in more pain than he realized," said Cobb.

Malarkey shrugged. "I trust Bull. Plus did you see her? That ain't the blood of one man."

Cobb sneered. "But four men? You mean to tell me that she killed four men, with only a knife? That's bullshit."

Luz couldn't help but overhear. He opened his mouth to happily bite off Cobb's head, but Jaclyn beat him to the punch.

"Eleven men," she murmured, but her voice boomed across the truck. They stilled instantly, turning to look at her.

Jaclyn didn't move her head from Luz's shoulder, but she lazily opened her eyes. She stared directly at Cobb. "I killed eleven krauts. Although, you're right. Not all with a knife. I killed five with a stolen sniper. The other six I killed with a knife. Sorry, two knives. Silly me."

"Bullshit."

She cocked an eyebrow at Cobb, grinning. "Would you like a demonstration, Roy?"

Luz grinned as he watched the color leave Cobb's face. The man was finally silent.

* * *

They arrived to the town of Schoonderlogt, where they were stay for the next week or so. After all the men got off the truck, Cobb leading the way, Guarnere and Luz stayed behind to wake Jaclyn. She was dead to the world.

"Hey dollface," said Guarnere. "Time to wake up, sweetcheeks. We're here." Jaclyn only murmured her appeal. He rolled his eyes and motioned to Luz. "Grab her bag. Mine too."

Guarnere then hoisted her into his arms and jumped softly to the ground. He started following the pack in front of them, Luz behind him struggling with the three bags. Guarnere grinned. "I lucked out on this one, Georgie. This dame must weigh ten pounds less than one of those damn bags."

Luz cursed himself for not thinking of carrying Jaclyn before Guarnere. _No bag and he gets a cute girl snuggled into his chest? What the fuck, man._ He staggered trying to follow them.

Eventually, they found her bunk assignment, which happened to be above Luz's bunk. The small town wasn't equipped enough to house a woman soldier alone. Guarnere placed her on the bed, where she continued to sleep deeply.

They looked at each other in awe. "Girl knows how to sleep," muttered Guarnere. Luz only nodded before flopping down onto his bunk below her. "I'm going to get some chow. You coming?"

"Nah," Luz replied lazily. "Girl has the right idea." He closed his eyes as Guarnere left them.

Luz gradually snoozed for a bit before waking up suddenly. His ears perked up, waiting to hear gunfire. Nothing. _Something woke me up_. He sat up, waiting to hear it again.

Above him, Jaclyn whimpered. He could hear her feet thrashing against the quilt. Luz stood up next to her bed, leaning his chin down onto the mattress. She lied there covered in a sheen of sweat. Her lips were trying to form words, but no sound escaped except for the odd moan or whimper every now and then.

Luz sighed and then softly brushed his hand across her forehead, trying to soothe her like his mom always did when he had had nightmares. He hummed a little under his breath and continued to brush her wild hair from her face. It still felt hard and brittle from her battle.

Suddenly, lightning fast, her hand grasped his wrist, stopping his motion. Luz's eyes widened at her hand before moving back to her face again. She was wide awake.

"Luz?" she murmured, her voice cracking from sleep.

"Jesus, Mack," he said, removing his hand from her forehead and her grasp. "Those are some killer reflexes you got there."

She ignored him, but turned her body on its side. Leaning forward, she kissed him.

 _Jesus all to hell,_ was his only thought. Luz froze on the spot before pulling away. He straightened his body so to put some distance between them.

"Mack, what are you doing?" he murmured, still feeling the impression of her lips on his. _God, quit testing me_. _This ain't some comedy hour for your amusement up there, dude._

Jaclyn shrank back, horrified. With a squeak, she rolled onto her other side, curling into a tight ball. Luz followed her, walking to the other side of the bed. "I mean, what the hell was that? We walking down memory lane tonight, or something?"

She hid her face with her hands before groaning. "I'm sorry, Luz. It was...it was just a reaction."

"Must have been some dream to have a reaction like that."

She could see his attempt at humor to alleviate her tension, and she appreciated it. She peeked out from her fingers. His face looked back at her in good fun, not anger.

Jaclyn sighed before sitting up. She looked down at her hands. "No, it was more of a reaction to your touch."

Luz cocked his head to the side, puzzled. "Now I know I am completely irresistible, but I only was trying to stop your nightmare, Mack. I swear, nothing more." He held up both hands in innocence.

Jaclyn cracked a smile. "I know. But I'm...unused to simple comfort." She paused, trying to find the words. "When someone touches me, it's usually when I'm on a mission. When I am playing a part."

Luz was silent. Jaclyn never shared anything about herself. She took a deep breath and continued. "While in Nuenen, my part was that of a feeble farmer's wife. I couldn't be myself anymore. I needed to change into Tessa." The words started to choke her. She either needed to swallow them or continue. Another breath. "The kraut officers called on Tessa to serve them lunch because they had heard of her beauty, not because of some stinking cheese. Her husband had been hiding her away for that exact reason. He was worried they'd take her away."

Luz crossed his arms and leaned them against her mattress, his chin leaning on top. "So you became Tessa. And when the krauts saw you…"

Jaclyn shrugged, trying to hide the shudder she felt. "One of them got a little handsy." She looked him grimly in the eye, raising her chin. "I killed him first."

Luz was baffled, ignoring for a moment how he was impressed that she got her revenge so sweetly. "He put his hands on you… so you kissed him?"

Jaclyn chuckled and shook her head. "No, Tessa doesn't react. She lets him touch her until he's bored or too drunk and then she turns away." She stopped him when she saw him open his mouth. His face was turning a very angry shade of red. Now that she had started, she needed to finish. "Other parts that I play, the enemy likes when I react. Whether it's a caress or a wink. Most often a kiss."

She looked at her hands again. Taking a long and deep breath, "Outside of the missions, I...I kind of close myself off. I don't have anyone outside the job. I try to keep it that way."

Luz looked at her for a long time before hoisting himself onto her bed and sitting next to her. Their legs dangled over the side, his reaching down much farther than hers. He watched her as she kept her eyes downcast before pulling her into a hard hug. Jaclyn froze at first then wrapped her arms around his back. She closed her eyes against his shoulder.

Luz refused to let go until he got his point across. "Well, sorry Mack, now you're stuck with me. And you have Bill, and Bull, and all the rest of the guys. OK, maybe not Cobb, but who wants him?" He smiled when he felt her giggle against him.

He pulled back to look her in the eyes. "I need you to remember that not all touch means sex or lies or death." He brushed some hair from her face, his own serious. "A woman can touch a man, whether it's through friendship or love, sadness or happiness. You don't need to fear affection, Jackie."

Jaclyn's eyes blurred before she leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, George," she murmured. They stayed like that for a long time.

Finally, she pulled back, smiling shyly. Luz smiled back, knocking his shoulder into hers. "And if you ever _do_ want to kiss me for real next time, I'll need the code word first."

Jaclyn laughed out loud. _God, it felt good to do that_. She knocked her shoulder back into his. "We'd better play it safe. What's the code word?"

Luz breathed in, comically scratching his chin. In one long breath out, he said, "Oh-Most-Handsome-George-Luz, Shut-The-Hell-Up-And-Kiss-Me-Already-You-Great-Oaf."

Jaclyn laughed harder; she felt as if her ribs were cracking. She squeezed her arms to her sides and rolled over. She heard Luz join her until they couldn't breathe anymore. They sat up when they could finally catch their breath.

Luz shrugged innocently. "Hey, you never know."


	7. Progress

_October 5, 1944_

 _The Island, north of Nijmegen, Netherlands_

Easy remained in town for a few days, patrolling the line when needed until moving to another town on the island, Randwijk, to set up a command post. The Germans were only across the way. Easy and the rest of the 506th were in danger of being surrounded by the enemy, but that didn't stop them from relieving the British troops stationed there. While other regiments seemed to get a break, Easy trudged on.

Luz and Jaclyn were playing cards in an old barn late one night, waiting for the patrol to return before theirs began. Guarnere had been wounded in the leg recently, thankfully only a minor injury. It was much too quiet without him. Winters was there, cleaning his gun, as were a few others. Roe was packing medical supplies into his bag.

"Jesus, Mack. Remind me never to play with an intelligence officer again," Luz said, throwing down his cards.

Jaclyn grinned at him, sweeping her large pile towards her. "Glad my skills are working for something." It had been very quiet since Nuenen. It made her antsy.

Thinking of that night, she caught sight of Roe in the corner. She stood. "I'll be back, Luz. Try not to lose without me." He huffed, lighting a cigarette.

Jaclyn walked over to Roe, who was only just behind where she and Luz played. She motioned to the chair next to him. "This seat taken?" He shrugged and shook his head.

"I was wondering if you could teach me a few things, Doc. I couldn't help Bull with that shrapnel in his shoulder. I need some basic first aid lessons."

Roe shrugged again, still looking at his pack. "Anything in particular?"

Jaclyn frowned and shrugged back. "You're the expert, Doc." She waited for his response, but none came. "You don't like me, do you." It was a statement, not a question.

Roe dragged his eyes up to her, unsurprised. "It's not that I don't like you, Jackie. I don't know if I can trust you."

Jaclyn swallowed, unsure on how to continue. She had thought that Roe didn't like her, similar to Cobb, but in a quiet way. _Without the sneering._ Lack of trust was another story. "Well, maybe if you got to know me, we'd be able to trust one another."

Roe took a breath, his eyes softening a bit. "That's the thing. If there is one thing I pride myself on, it's that I can read people. Their emotions. My grandmother said it's a gift." He stopped, looking for the words. "It's like you have different faces, depending on the scenario. It makes me uneasy."

Luz pretended to watch Winters clean his gun, but his back stiffened when he heard Roe's words to her. _Careful, Doc_.

Jaclyn took a while before nodding. "You're right. It's how I was trained." Roe looked at her curiously before she continued. "Once I joined the special forces earlier this year, I became one of several female spies for the Allies. Our job was to infiltrate, fool the enemy, and gain intelligence. Depending on the need, I became someone new each time."

"Isn't that confusing?" Roe asked gently.

 _Yes. No. Can I tell anymore?_

Jaclyn sighed. "It can be. I am starting to feel the effects of it. During the mission, it's an adrenaline high. But once complete, my body reacts. I usually fall into a deep sleep that can sometimes last days, depending on the length of the mission." Luz took this in, remembering her comatose form after Nuenen.

"So which is the real you?"

 _Is there a real me?_

She sighed. "I'm honestly not sure anymore."

Roe nodded, but the stiffness in his body disappeared. "How about tomorrow? I can show you how to remove shrapnel safely, how to work with sulfa, the rest."

Jaclyn smiled slightly. "Thank you, Doc."

Just then, Talbert came in, a great, big, fluffy dog trailing begin him. Luz sucked on the cigarette in his mouth before he said, "Talbert, what's with the mutt? Can't find yourself a girl to do that?" He pointed back at Jaclyn with his thumb. "I'd offer you this one here, but the old girl is kinda attached to me. It's gettin' embarrassing."

Jaclyn smacked the back of his head as she walked by him. The dog came up to her as she knelt down, happily licking her face. She crooned to it, "Don't you listen to that bad man. You are beautiful, my darling. You and I can have each other."

Talbert and Luz grinned at her soft, breathy voice. "Why don't you ever talk like that to me, Mack?" _Am I seriously jealous of a dog right now?_

Jaclyn continued to looked into the dog's deep brown eyes before responding only to the pup. "Because he is only a man, my sweet. You and me, this is love." She ruffled the dog's ears and he closed his eyes, in heaven.

Luz rolled his eyes, but grinned at the exchange. _Yep, totally jealous of a damn dog._ "What's his name, Tal?"

Talbert smiled too. "Trigger."

"Trigger. I like it." Winters smirked in the corner, listening to the exchange.

Jaclyn wrinkled her nose. She murmured to Trigger, caressing his chin. "What a foul name. I'll call you… Sebastian."

Talbert choked. "Sebastian? No way in hell my dog is named Sebastian." Luz chuckled, taking another drag. Roe got up and stood next to them, a smile crossing his face.

They watched as Trigger aka Sebastian overcame Jaclyn with kisses. She cowered her head down, but surrendered almost immediately, giggling and shrieking. The men shook their heads at the scene, Luz's smile softening as he watched her carefree happiness. Winters grinned, happy to see some life out of this girl.

"I think we're seeing a glimpse of the real Mack, Doc," he murmured. Roe nodded, his smile growing.

With a bang of the barn door, Liebgott and his men arrived back bloody from the patrol. A severely wounded Alley was laid on the table. Roe immediately got to work.

"Germans. At the crossroads," Liebgott panted to Winters.

Immediately, Winters assembled a team, including Luz and Talbert. They were to go back out there and try to eliminate the enemy.

Jaclyn went to grab her rifle when Winters stopped her. "Not you, Jackie. You are still awaiting your orders from the Air Chief Marshall."

"Sir, I…"

"You're not going, Officer Mackenzie. Stay put."

Jaclyn bit the inside of her cheek as she watched them leave. Right before Luz was going out the door, she called to him. "George." He turned towards her voice as he strapped the radio onto his back. "Be careful."

He gave her a small smile before leaving and not looking back.

* * *

Jaclyn paced the rest of the night. The platoon left at about 0300 and the sun was just starting to rise. It had only been a few hours, but it felt like days. Roe watched her go back and forth, giving up on his plasma tutorial for the time being.

"I should be out there, Gene," she grumbled. "What good am I sitting here?"

Roe gave her a commiserating smile. "Captain Winters knows what he's doing. If he didn't need you for this one, then there's a reason behind it."

She sighed, seething. "I know, but bloody hell, you saw Alley. He was torn to bits." She stopped pacing when she saw Roe's face. _Fuck_. She walked over to him and sat down. "I'm sorry, Doc. You did the best you could."

Roe nodded, but fell silent. Surprising them both, she put her hand in his. Jaclyn took in a breath. "I'm trying to open up more. Show emotion." She waved their hands together gently. "This is me opening up." _Pathetic, girl_.

Roe smiled. She noticed his eyes crinkled when he actually gave a full smile. "You're doing great, Jackie." She smiled back and they waited out the rest of the early morning together.

* * *

Luz returned with the rest of the men later that morning, minus Dukeman, who died last night. Filthy, he didn't head to the showers with everyone else. He went looking for Jaclyn first. _The woman can worry more than a new mother_. The thought warmed his heart a bit.

He opened the barn door, trying her last known location first. Inside, he found both Doc Roe and Jaclyn asleep on some bales of hay. His lips twitched upward at the sight until he saw their hands loosely clasped together. He felt his stomach drop before he slipped away unnoticed.

 _What's wrong with you, Georgie? She ain't yours_. Luz dropped his gear outside the showers before starting to strip off his clothing.

 _But she ain't Roe's either_ , he argued to himself. _Or is she?_

Lukewarm water poured over his head and he angrily searched for a bar of soap. _She barely hugs me. Even then, I have to hug her first. And despair seems to be a prerequisite for a hug._

He stole a bar from the hands of a replacement. Snarling, he chased the kid away. _But you know how she is with touching. She's getting there. Ice queen is melting. Her holding hands with Doc is a good thing. She's opening up to us_.

Luz scrubbed his face hard, as if trying to rid himself of the internal debate. It didn't work. _Stop being such a bastard, Luz._

He stood there for a long time, trying to wash the madness in his head away. Finally after a line started forming outside the showers, he dressed and left, his attitude changing from anger to melancholy.

 _She's just your friend._

 _She's my best friend. When did that happen?_

 _Best friends aren't this jealous._

 _Fuck off._

* * *

Jaclyn and Roe woke up a few hours later to find everyone had returned without their knowledge. She ran out from the barn, immediately running into Perconte. "Frank," she cried. "Is everyone OK? How did it go?" She realized then just how much these boys meant to her. She had only been with them for a few weeks, but she was closer to them than she had been to anyone in years.

Perconte nodded. "For the most part. We lost Dukeman. Few other injuries. SS we wrangled up are in the main building down the way."

She gasped. "SS?"

He nodded again. "Yeah, two companies of them. You should have seen Captain Winters, the man is a legend."

Jaclyn nodded numbly before turning and walking down the road. _SS?_ she cried to herself. She shuddered to think of the last time she'd seen an SS officer. Then as quickly as the fear overtook her, anger replaced it.

She marched towards the main building and to the front door. Inside, Webster and Liebgott were translating for Nixon and Winters. They eyed her curiously, but didn't say anything. Her eyes only saw the two German officers sitting in the chairs.

"Tell us where the rest of your battalion is," said Webster, icily.

The SS officer shook his head wildly, replying in broken German that they weren't Nazis, but Poles. Webster relayed this to Winters and Nixon.

Jaclyn marched forward, pushing Webster aside. "Jackie," Winters said, a warning tone in his voice.

She ignored him. "Polish, huh?" she said in English, looking the prisoner up and down. "What is a Pole doing in an SS uniform, you filth?" she added in German.

The man widened his eyes at first, but shook his head again, stumbling over German words feebly. _Trying to play me at my own game_.

She grinned at him without mirth. Switching to Polish, " _Nie mówisz po niemiecku_? (You don't speak German?)" she asked, her grin widening. "Co powiesz na polski? (How about Polish?)" she continued, as the SS officer's eyes widened further, realizing his mistake. He couldn't answer her.

"You are a Nazi fuck," she added before switching back to English. She turned to Winters and Nixon, their eyes wide and still. Nixon had even stopped writing notes. "They're as Polish as I am."

Nixon blinked. "You seemed really Polish just now."

Jaclyn smiled slightly. "I'll teach you a few curses sometime." With that, she turned and left, the men silent.

Outside, she gave into her nerves. Her hands started trembling as she tried to catch her breath. _Nazi fucks_. She leaned against the building until she felt steady.

Straightening up, she saw a familiar figure heading back from the showers. Her heart leapt into her throat. Running to him, she almost took him out.

"Christ! I surrender!" Luz cried, holding up his hands. Before he could look to see who attacked him, Jaclyn had her arms around his middle, hugging him close to her.

His eyes widened when he felt her tiny frame squeezing the life from him. "Jesus, Mack, try and kill a guy after the krauts try and kill a guy? Harsh." But he grinned widely, wrapping his arms around her and leaning his cheek against the top of her head.

Jaclyn giggled but took another moment in his arms before letting him go. She looked up at him and smiled. "Just glad to see you in one piece, Luz." She smiled again before turning back to where she came from.

Luz watched her go, the smile never leaving his face. _Christ, I'm in trouble._


	8. Again

**Oh Mylanta! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! Your kind words honesty keep me hooked to the story of Jaclyn and George. I love them (and the reviews!) :)**

* * *

 _October 20, 1944_

 _Nijmegen, Netherlands_

Over the next few weeks, Easy and the 506th held the majority of the island from the impending German forces. Besides patrol duty rotation, the soldiers didn't have much to do. With too much time on their hands, mischief naturally grew.

Gradually, the men became braver in asking Jaclyn about her time before Normandy. They knew she was a hard nut to crack, and some of them were still terrified of her since Nuenen, but their curiosity got the better of them. And although she wouldn't speak about her time before becoming a spy, she found herself opening up more. And she had a very attentive audience.

"So what you're telling me," said Malarkey, beer in hand, "is that the kraut then shot the other kraut because he thought it was you? How is that possible? You're half the size of most men!"

Jaclyn shrugged, her eyes innocent. "He saw the dress and the heels and started shooting. Guess he didn't share his secret fetish with his comrade, only the local barmaid."

The men in front of her howled with laughter. Some of them were rolling around in the hay, their chuckles echoing in the barn. She had to smile. It was one her more interesting missions while in France.

Malarkey wiped tears from his eyes, still laughing. "How did you escape?"

Jaclyn chewed on her lip, remembering. "Well, once I had the correspondence in hand, I used the dead kraut as a shield and fired his weapon at the other, his fingers still around the gun." They looked at her awestruck. She blushed. "Really sounds much more thrilling than it actually was."

"There's something I can finally believe," Cobb said in the corner.

Luz looked at him before rolling his eyes hard. He nudged Toye in the ribs with an elbow. "Here we go."

Jaclyn crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Doubting me again, Cobb?" He took a gulp of beer and nodded with a severe look. "That demonstration offer is still on the table."

Luz, Malarkey and Toye gained matching chesire grins. _Please, please, please take her up on it_ , Luz prayed. He crossed his fingers and attempted to cross his toes. _Stupid boots._

Cobb shrugged. "I can't go down as the one to hurt a woman."

The other men muttered their disappointment. _Chicken shit_ , thought Luz, puffing on a cigarette.

Jaclyn continued to stare him down. "How about going down as the one hurt by a woman?" The men perked back up. Luz resumed praying.

Cobb stared at her for a long time before shrugging again. "Your choice. You guys are my witnesses. She didn't back down." They nodded happily. Luz gave him the thumbs up.

Jaclyn took her almost full pint and chugged the rest of the beer down. She pushed the empty glass into Luz's chest. "I'll need a victory drink soon, Luz." She gave him a wink.

"Yes, ma'am."

Jaclyn stood at the same time Cobb did. The others backed away to give them some room. She gave him a grin. "Last chance, Roy." He only sneered.

They both crouched, watching the other. Cobb lunged first, and before anyone could really see what had happened, he was on his back. Jaclyn straightened to the sound of cheers around them.

Cobb stood up angrily. "Again." She shrugged, nonchalant.

This time, Cobb hesitated, not wanting to make the same mistake. Jaclyn stepped forward as bait, and as he reached toward her, she spun against his side before grabbing him from under the armpits, crouching, and lifting him up and over her shoulder and to the ground. The air went out of him with a whoosh. She sank to one knee next to him, smirking.

"Sorry to interrupt the party," Nixon called from the doorway. Everyone turned towards his voice, even Cobb from the ground. Winters and another man stood with Nixon.

He grinned when he saw Jaclyn kneeling next to Cobb. "Or whatever circus this is." He motioned to the stranger wearing a red beret between him and Winters. "This is…"

Jaclyn stood at attention and saluted the man. "Lieutenant Colonel David Dobie, sir."

"Yeah, him."

Dobie walked towards Jaclyn, a big smile on his face. "Mackenzie. Good to see you, girl. It's been ages." He looked at Codd still on the ground. "I see you haven't changed." The men looked at each other in wonder while the two Brits shook hands.

* * *

"So I swam across to find help, and lo and behold, I find Americans," said Dobie, as he sat with Winters, Nixon and Jaclyn. Nixon placed a beer in front of him. Dobie raised the glass and winked. "Cheers, mate."

Winters looked thoughtful. "So how many men are trapped?"

Dobie swallowed before answering. "Just about 140. Mostly 1st Parachute Division, but a mix of Dutch in there as well. We've been stuck there for weeks. I needed to take action."

Nixon nodded. "Of course. Glad it worked out."

Dobie nodded back. "Glad I found you, yanks."

Jaclyn watched the exchange silently. Her previous experience with Dobie was a positive one. She knew there were a lot of good men in the 1st.

Winters took a breath and let it out slowly. "Nixon tells me that the Germans are forcing the people in town to evacuate in two days. This seems to be an opportune moment to retrieve your men among the chaos." Jaclyn could tell he was itching to go with them. After recently being promoted to battalion XO, his time leading missions for Easy seemed to be over. He had an entire battalion to run now.

They all agreed with Winters' statement. Anything to keep the Germans' attention from the mission. "Lieutenant Heyliger is going to lead twenty troopers along with Dobie to retrieve the men. It's pretty straight forward as far as missions go," said Nixon. He looked to Jaclyn. "While the boats go back and forth, we need you to infiltrate the German camp about a half mile from the bank and retrieve information on the location of another group of prisoners. You won't have much time, but it should be fairly quiet."

Jaclyn nodded, nerves mixing with excitement. _Quick game of capture the flag, Jackie. Just a quick game._

* * *

 _October 22, 1944_

Easy spent the day preparing boats for transport to cross the river. They were scheduled to leave at 2100 to get to the riverbank by 2400. They would cross at 0100.

Jaclyn emerged from her bunk, changed and ready for the mission. She walked over to the group of men that were accompanying her as they waited by a bonfire.

"Jesus Christ," croaked Malarkey when he saw her. "You just about gave me a heart attack, woman." His eyes scanned her up and down. She was clad in all black, blonde hair tucked into a black knit cap, and her face streaked in black grease.

"Thought you were some fucking Jap ninja," added Perconte. "Worried we were leaving for the Pacific."

"Is the Pacific warm?" asked Toye, rubbing his hands by the fire.

"Yeah."

"Then count me in."

Luz strolled up, an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips. "Looking good, Mack. Black suits you."

He saw a flash of white teeth. "Yes, very slimming, or so I hear."

Heyliger and Dobie walked up to the group. She watched the Lieutenant count the men, satisfied that everyone was here. "OK, let's move out."

The trek to the riverbank was a long one as they had to carry the boats on their shoulders. Since Jaclyn was so short, she was exempt from the task. Her job instead was entertainment.

"Jackie, talk to me in French," requested Malarkey.

" _Que veux-tu que je dise_? (What would you like me to say?)" she replied. " _Que tu es le plus beau? Je ne devrais pas mentir_. (That you're the most handsome? I shouldn't lie.)"

Roe, who was traveling with them only to the riverbank in case of injury, grinned. He was also fluent in French.

"Damn, that's hot," said Malarkey. "I love when you speak dirty to me."

Jaclyn laughed. "I did no such thing, you wanker."

Malarkey grinned. "I figured, but a man can dream." She laughed again, smacking his shoulder.

Roe laughed, adjusting the boat on his shoulder. "How many languages can you speak, Jackie?"

She thought for a moment. "Not counting English, of course, four."

The men whistled around her. She held up her hands in innocence. "It's not my fault that my grandparents taught me German when I was growing up. I studied French in college before enlisting, and my friends at RAF taught me Dutch during my time with them. We worked with the Resistance often. It's really not a big deal."

Luz looked at her. "And the Polish? Liebgott said you speak Polish, too." The other man nodded the affirmation silently.

Jaclyn got quiet. "Yes, I speak Polish." She didn't go into further detail. Luz recognized the dismissal of the topic, and he didn't press her further. He kicked Malarkey in the back of the knee when he saw him open his mouth.

* * *

At last, they arrived at the river.

Silent as the grave, the four boats crossed the water. It only took about ten minutes, the water was calm and still. Jaclyn jumped from the craft as soon as she felt it hit earth. She helped pull it forward with the rest until steady.

Easy lined up, awaiting orders. Heyliger, Welsh, Dobie and Jaclyn moved forward towards the trees before stopping again.

"OK Colonel, where are your men?" asked Heyliger.

Dobie scanned the trees. He pointed to seemingly nothing. "There."

Sure enough a British soldier ran forward. "Sir," he said, shaking Dobie's hand. "Good to see you again."

He motioned to them. "Lieutenants Moose Heyliger and Harry Welsh." The officer shook their hands.

"Never thought I'd be so happy to see a bloody yank."

Dobie nodded to Jaclyn. "And you know Mackenzie, of course."

The officer smiled at her. "Jackie, you're a sight for sore eyes."

She smiled back. "Chris, glad to see you haven't killed yourself yet."

He chuckled, before turning back to Dobie. "We are ready when you are, sir."

Dobie nodded, looking to Jaclyn again. "We'll see you soon, Jackie."

She nodded back before turning towards the right and running into the trees, crouching. The British soldiers that she passed murmured their good wishes to her.

She heard Heyliger muttered back to Easy before she ran from sight. "Brits are on their way, pass the word."

* * *

Jaclyn's heart hammered in her chest, but she found the designated building rather quickly and easily. She crouched, watching the area for awhile, memorizing details of the house and the lone soldier that patrolled the perimeter. She glanced at her watch. _0120_. _Right on time_.

After another minute of observation, she waited for the kraut to turn the corner and walk the back of the building. On the balls of her feet, she crept quickly through the grass, towards the building and up the stairs.

The door was unlocked. _Idiots_. She slipped inside and closed the door again with a sound.

Jaclyn waited, listening for voices. _Second floor. At least three._ She tiptoed to the parlor before spotting the office door opened slightly. She squeezed through the crack and crouched in a shadowy corner before walking to the desk.

 _Bingo_. The desk was strewn with notes and maps. Quickly, she took them before lifting her fitted turtleneck from her waist. She wrapped the paper around her middle before rolling her sweater back down again. Not the most comfortable, but at least they were secure and hidden from view.

She heard the creak in the floorboards a moment too late. Jaclyn turned and was instantly struck across the cheek with the handle of a handgun. She felt the skin tear, and blood mixed in with the grease on her face.

The kraut yanked her left arm hard and twisted it behind her back. She felt her shoulder pop from the socket. _Fuck_ , she gasped at the pain.

The kraut gaped when he realized she was a woman, pausing stupidly in his attack. _Yes, remember your manners. Don't hurt the little woman._

With the opportunity, Jaclyn flipped him over her shoulder with her other hand, pain radiating down her arm, but she couldn't help but smirk and think of Cobb. Before he could utter a groan, she kicked him hard in the head, making him black out.

Hugging her left arm to her chest, Jaclyn exited the office.


	9. Death of Me

"Come on, Mack," Luz murmured, his eyes scanning the inky blackness of the weeds. She was late.

All of the British prisoners had safely crossed the river. Luz and a few others remained in enemy territory with the last boat, waiting for Jaclyn to return.

"Please girl, don't do this to me."

Dobie looked to Luz and smiled slightly. "I wouldn't worry about Jaclyn Mackenzie. She's survived far worse than this." Luz looked at the Colonel, but didn't say anything. "Bullets seem to miss her. Men fall beside her, but still she lives. Beginning to think she's immortal."

Luz looked back to the forest, silent and annoyed. _Keep it to yourself, limey. Don't need that changing right now_.

Suddenly, they heard a twig snap. Raising his rifle with the others, Luz heard, "Flash."

"Thunder," he immediately replied, grinning as she emerged from the shadows. As soon as she came into view, he saw something was wrong. She had blood streaking down one cheek and her left arm hung limply against her stomach.

"Mack…" he said.

She gave him a reassuring look before turning to Dobie. "A success, sir." She reached under her shirt with her right hand, extracted a pack of paper, and handed them to him.

Dobie smiled, nodding. He seemed unsurprised by her current state. "Good work, Mackenzie. We're off then."

They walked to the boat, Jaclyn jumping in before Luz could help her. He joined her and nodded to Perconte that they could go. They crossed the water silently. Luz didn't take his eyes from Jaclyn as she looked forward to the other side of the river and to safety. The rest of the men met them there. They had made it.

They walked deeper into the forest until Roe finally stopped Jaclyn, Luz at his side. "Let me see," he ordered.

She huffed, but obeyed, allowing him to look at the cut on her face first. "It's fine, Doc. Just a scratch."

He nodded, frowning. "Yeah, we'll see about that. I can't tell with all the grease how bad it is, but the bleeding has stopped." He paused before looking at her injured arm. "This on the other hand needs medical attention. We're going to the aid station as soon as we get back."

Jaclyn scoffed. "That's completely unnecessary." Luz rolled his eyes. "You can do it."

Roe shook his head. "I've only watched a dislocation being fixed before. I don't know how to do it myself."

Dobie turned and looked at them. "You three alright?"

Jaclyn nodded. "We'll be right there, sir." He turned away again.

She surprised Roe and Luz by lying on the ground, the soft earth almost engulfing her. "Doc, just follow my instructions. Luz, get behind my head and help him."

They stood, frozen, their eyes wide. Jaclyn rolled her eyes and huffed again. "Do I need to do it myself? Because I will." They shook their head obediently and did as she asked. _Bloody men_.

"Doc, slowly start to straighten my arm and raise it. That's it," she murmured. Pain started to radiate, but it wasn't bad. The worse was about to come.

She took a breath. "Now bend it at the elbow and start stretching it behind my head and towards my neck. Luz, hold up my head please." He did as she asked, his eyes wide. _The woman is mad._

Jaclyn nodded at the progress. "OK good, keep gently pushing, Doc. Guide my hand towards my other shoulder." _CRACK_. A sharp pain went through her arm, but then it disappeared to a dull ache. She let out a huge breath of air. "Perfect."

Roe helped her lower her arm to her chest. "Thank you, Eugene. You did great."

He nodded, but was silent. He'd never met anyone like Jaclyn before – male or female.

Jaclyn looked up to catch Luz's eye. His face was white and still, but he still gently cradled her head in his hands. She grinned. "You can let go now, George," she said softly.

Luz nodded, helping her up to her feet. She nodded to both of them. "Thank you, boys," before strolling after the pack.

Luz walked to Roe's side. They watched her walk away. "Holy Mother."

Roe nodded. "You said it."

* * *

"To the 101st Airborne for saving the red devils so that we can fight the enemy another day!" Dobie toasted to Easy and the British soldiers in the barn, bottle of champagne in hand. "Cheers to the yanks!"

Everyone yelled, raising their bottles in celebration. The sense of accomplishment after another victory was palpable – especially one where no casualties occurred.

Jaclyn sat on a hay bale between Toye and Luz, nursing a bottle of champagne to herself. Her left arm was in a sling after Roe cornered her and her cheek stitched up. "You know," she said, taking another slug from the bottle. It was more than halfway gone. "I don't really care for champagne."

Toye raised his eyebrows and smirked at her slightly slurred words. "Don't like it, huh?" he said, taking the bottle from her and holding it up to the light. "Imagine that."

She snatched it back and giggled. "Nope."

Luz placed his elbows onto his knees and leaned forward, grinning at her pink cheeks. "Looks like someone is a little toasted." Jaclyn stuck her tongue out at her, making them laugh.

"Bet you're feeling no pain, sweetheart," added Toye, leaning back and draping at arm behind her.

Jaclyn hiccupped. "No pain," she repeated.

Luz took a sip from his own bottle. "Well since you refused the morphine from Doc, I have to say I'm glad you're feelin' good. You're one tough son of a bitch, Mack."

Jaclyn hiccupped again. _Damn, that's cute_ , he thought. He shook his head, clearing it. _Quit it, George_.

She grinned widely. "That's me. Tough sonovabitch." She took another drink. "They named my plane 'Daredevil.' I loved flying so high. I tried to catch the sun."

Toye whistled. "No shit. I didn't know you flew."

Jaclyn nodded, staring at seemingly nothing. "Yup. Vroom."

Luz chuckled, before lighting two cigarettes. He handed one to Toye. "Why'd you stop flying?"

"I crashed." She shrugged, sighing before hiccupping again. "Boom."

Luz and Toye looked at each other. Luz lowered his voice. "You crashed your plane, Mack?"

"Yup," she replied simply, her face losing its humor. "Goodbye, Daredevil."

"Jesus, were you OK?"

It was a long time before she answered. She sat up and smiled hugely, looking back and forth between them. "I'm OK now. I'm with you boys!"

Luz was alarmed by the sudden change, but he didn't dare bring it up. Toye also hesitated before smiling back at her. They watched as they took another swig. "Damn, I love you guys. Did you know I love you? I really do."

They laughed before Luz pulled the bottle from her hands. "Not as much as you love champagne, Mack."

"Bleh, terrible stuff."

Luz grinned and stood up, pulling her along with him. "Let's get you to bed, crazy lady. I got her, Joe."

Toye nodded before standing up. He kissed her uninjured cheek. "Night Jackie. Good job today."

"Night, Joe!" she called as Luz pulled her outside.

Jaclyn stumbled as they made their way to the makeshift barracks. "God, I haven't felt this good in years. I really love you guys."

Luz smiled, puffing on his cigarette. "You love us? No shit."

They walked into the large room and towards their bunks. She jumped in front of him before turning around and walked backwards. She faced him and wagged a finger, grinning. "You know it's true. Don't play coy with me."

Luz grimaced at her movement. "Jesus, Mack, would you turn back around? You're going to trip and crack your head open, doll."

Jaclyn stopped suddenly, causing Luz to run into her. With a curse, he grabbed her by the shoulders to secure them both. She looked up at him. "And I really love you, George Luz."

 _Jesus, Mary and muthafuckin' Joseph._ His mouth went dry. She pulled back again. "You, good sir, are my favorite."

And before he could even tell if all that really happened, she tripped and started falling backwards. Luz lunged forward and cupped his hand behind her head before she hit the floor.

"Mack! You OK? Where does it hurt?" he yelled, kneeling next to her.

She looked up with him, silent for a moment, but cracking up into giggles. Luz shook his head, but a smile slide over his face. "You're something else, Mackenzie." He helped her to her feet and then hoisted her into her bunk. "Upsy daisy."

She fell back against her pillow, still giggling. "See? My favorite. You are a good man, George." She paused, hiccupping once again. "And to think I once devised five different ways to sever your cock off."

Luz gulped. "Five?" _Five? FIVE?_

Jaclyn nodded, her eyes getting heavy. "Yes, sir. First, of course, would be with my knife…"

He shook his hands in front of him, squeezing his eyes shut. "Alright! Alright! Alright! No details needed!" _Georgie Jr., cover your ears. Block the bad lady out._

She leaned towards him, waiting for him to look at her again. Adding in a very loud whisper, "Glad I didn't need to do it. What a waste that would be. Especially after knowing how well you can use it."

Luz felt his face go red hot. _Father, please help me. Make her stop_.

Luckily, Jaclyn then leaned back onto her pillow and passed out.

With his mouth gaping open, he shakily stepped from her bed and fell into his own below. Realizing he wasn't breathing, he sucked air in. _This woman is going to be the death of me._

* * *

Jaclyn cracked an eye open, her head pounding. _Oh my God, I hate champagne_. Early morning light started coming through the windows, but by the snores around her, most of Easy was still asleep. _Aspirin. I need aspirin_.

Swinging her legs over the side, she gingerly hopped down from her bunk. She looked down quizzically at her arm in the sling before remembering. _Oh right. That kraut._ She also noticed that she was still in her standard uniform and boots, but she shrugged. That wasn't unusual; a lot of soldiers slept ready to fight.

Jaclyn felt like she was missing something. She looked down to a sleeping Luz. She smiled slightly at his face. _Never that innocent when he's awake_. She brushed a stray hair from his forehead before leaving the building.

On her way to pilfer from the aid station, she bumped into Dobie. "Well, good morning, Mackenzie! How are you doing?"

She winced. "Fine, sir."

Dobie chuckled. "Water and aspirin, darling. Maybe even a little hair of the dog if you can manage."

She grimaced. "I was just about to go looking for aspirin."

He nodded back. "Let me walk with you. I have another mission for you."

Immediately, she fell into battle mode as she listened to the details. When they arrived at the aid station, he clapped her on the shoulder. "I know you'll do us proud, Mackenzie. You always do."

Jaclyn nodded as he walked away. The door opened to reveal Roe. She smiled weakly at him. With a smirk, he waved her in.


	10. Keep Coming Back for More

_October 25, 1944_

"Hey Jackie," said Malarkey, running up to meet her. "Did you hear? We're headed back to France soon. We may even get weekend passes again. Isn't that awesome?"

Jaclyn smiled and walked with him towards the barracks. "That's great news. I'm happy for you guys. You all deserve a well-earned break."

Malarkey narrowed his eyes, confused. "Well, you're coming too, aren't you?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm headed for another mission. Seems like I'll be gone awhile this time."

Malarkey cursed. "Hope it's nothing too dangerous." She shrugged. "Man, Luz is going to be a pain in the ass while you're gone."

She looked at him quizzically. "Isn't he always a pain in the ass?"

Malarkey's eyes shifted and he coughed. "Yeah, true, it's just that you keep him occupied, you know? The man has too much energy."

Jaclyn laughed, appeased. "And being on leave is sure to make it worse. Try and keep him out of trouble for me, OK? You too?"

Malarkey smiled. "You got it, Jackie. We'll take care of him while you're gone."

"While who's gone?" Luz came to her other side. "Take care of who?"

Malarkey rolled his eyes. "Your sorry ass." He winked to Jaclyn. "See you later, Jack."

Luz watched him go as they continued to walk. "What I do?"

Jaclyn laughed. "I'm worried that you're going to get into trouble while I'm gone. I asked Malarkey to make sure you don't end up in a French prison cell."

"Gone? Where do you think you're going, Mack?"

"Another mission. Can't say where, but I'll be gone several weeks at least."

Luz stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Several weeks?" She nodded. "You can't be serious."

Jaclyn smiled softly at his shocked expression. She looped an arm through his and kept walking. "I'll be fine, Luz. If I succeed with my colleagues, this could be a huge win for us."

He was silent. _And if you don't? If I never see you again? Will they even tell me if you're dead?_

Luz sighed, running a hand through his hair. He could really use a cigarette, but he didn't want to move his arm from hers. Attempting at some humor ( _because what else am I good at?_ ), he gave her a pout. "Enough about you. What about me? I had so many plans for us in France!"

Jaclyn laughed, happy to turn the conversation. Her thoughts were beginning to darken. _Can't dwell on what ifs._ "Oh, I am dying to hear this. Do tell."

 _Don't say 'dying.'_ He forced a grin. "We would begin with Paris, because, of course."

She giggled. "Of course."

"After stuffing ourselves silly with croissants, wine, and cheese, we'd liberate a flock of peacocks…"

"Peacocks?"

"Of course, peacocks. What else would we liberate?"

"My mistake."

Together, their laughter rang down the lane as they walked out of sight.

* * *

 _November 1, 1944_

 _Strasbourg, France_

Jaclyn arrived to her destination, joining General LeClerc and France's 2nd Armored Division. The town of Strasbourg was the last German-occupied region of France. If the French, along with the Americans, were able to conquer it, the entire country of France would be liberated.

Jaclyn was to work with the Americans, but they were all being led by LeClerc. Surprisingly, soldiers on both sides respected the General, something very unusual for the yanks. They didn't normally follow orders outside their own commanders.

Their battalion waited on the outskirts of the town. The French had immediately evacuated the city once the Germans overtook Poland years ago. The close proximity to the Reich was too difficult to hold.

Jaclyn's mission was simple - she was to sneak into the town every night and watch exact coordinates until daybreak. Then return and report back. If she couldn't return, she was to hide and try again the next night.

She glanced at the other men and women who would be joining her, only their coordinates were different. Each was slim and small, ideal for tight corners and small spaces to hide. Each with their own grim look of determination.

None of them knew how long their mission would last. It could be days or weeks. They only knew what they were told - memorize their assigned area and its inhabitants so that the Allies could push the Germans out.

Compared to her other missions, Jaclyn didn't mind this one much. No new personality to become. No game she had to play. No stinking German to seduce. The main drawback was the length. She didn't know when she'd get back to Easy, if at all.

Jaclyn didn't dwell on death; she certainly didn't wish for it. But she also didn't expect to live through this war. It was already a miracle that she made it this far.

And it wasn't like she had anybody to mourn her if she died in action. There was no family to speak of. Her friends were long gone. She highly doubted anybody beyond her CO would notice if she disappeared.

Jaclyn hesitated. _What about Easy?_ It was true that she had established a certain bond with those men. They had an annoying way of making their way into her heart. She worried more about their safety than her own, and she'd only know them for two months. She wondered if they felt the same.

Then she thought of Luz. _My partner in crime. Would he care if I was gone?_ Jaclyn hoped he would. She would certainly be devastated if he died. _Stop thinking like that, girl. He's going to be fine. They're all going to be fine_ , she lied to herself.

A call from the General. It was time.

* * *

 _November 29, 1944_

Jaclyn packed her bag, getting ready to be taken to the train. She swelled with a great sense of satisfaction, knowing she was going back to Easy. Knowing that she had done her job and the mission was a success.

Six days ago, after weeks of watching the town, the French and the Americans bombed Strasbourg, causing the krauts to flee back into Germany. France was free at last.

Jaclyn smiled softly at the memory of the days long celebration among the troops. She had had a good time, drinking and eating her fill, but she was keen to get back. _Back to my family_. The thought stopped her. Smiling wider, she let that ruminate.

"Hey Jackie, leaving so soon?" Marie asked, her French accent thick and lovely. She was another operative for the watch.

Jaclyn gave her a grin. "I need to get back. My train leaves in an hour."

Marie gave her a wink. "Back to those handsome American soldiers you told me about."

Jaclyn blushed, but smiled. "I hope that doesn't get back to them. Their egos are big enough as it is." They laughed together, exchanging information and a hug goodbye. It would be nice to write to someone.

" _Au revoir_ ," Marie said, waving to her. Jaclyn waved back from the jeep. She was finally going back.

* * *

 _December 10, 1944_

 _Mourmelon-le-Grand, France_

Her last train arrived into the station. Her journey had been held up with checkpoints and detours until she thought she'd never make it back. But she was finally here.

She walked from the platform, looking for the jeep that was supposed to be waiting for her. Starting to get annoyed when none were in sight, she turned to look for a phone when she heard the screech of brakes.

Jaclyn turned back and looked at the jeep in front of her. In the driver's seat, sat Bill Guarnere, a large smirk on his face. Next to him was a nervous private, who looked like he regretted allowing the sergeant to navigate the vehicle.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," said Guarnere, stepping from the vehicle and limping towards her. He engulfed her in a giant hug.

Jaclyn laughed, hugging him back hard. She pulled back to look at his face. "Goddamn Gonorrhea. We try to get rid of you, but you just keep coming back for more." She kissed his cheek. "It's good to see you, Bill."

Guarnere was taken aback at first by her comfortable show of affection, but he grinned. "Can't get rid of me that easy. It's good to see you too, doll. Damn you're a sight for sore eyes." He took her bag and placed it in the back of the jeep. Motioning to the private with his thumb, the kid frowned but moved to the back seat.

Jaclyn grinned, taking his place in the front. "How are you back already? I didn't think we'd see you for another month at least."

He laughed, starting the vehicle and driving towards camp. "Went AWOL. I couldn't take being there anymore. Especially just for my damn leg. Had to get back to my guys. And my lady."

She chuckled, ecstatic to have him back. She'd forgotten how easy it was to talk with him. "Well, we missed you. I can't wait to see their faces when we both show up."

"Yeah, where you been? When the kid here said we needed to make a pitstop to pick up a broad, knew it had to be you."

The private leaned forward. "I didn't say it like that, ma'am," he said nervously.

Guarnere cackled. "I may have paraphrased. But seriously, off playing spy again?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and it went well. I'm anxious to get back though."

"Me too, doll. Me too."

* * *

Guarnere and Jaclyn walked into battalion headquarters. After announcing their arrival, they walked into Captain Winters' office.

"Bill, great to see you. Jaclyn, you too," Winters said, smiling, shaking their hands.

"Never thought I'd see you behind a desk, sir," said Guarnere.

Winters puffed out his cheeks and nodded. Nixon and Welsh leaned forward to shake their hands as well.

"How many krauts you kill this time, Jackie?" asked Welsh, the usual sparkle in his eye.

She grinned. "None." All their mouths dropped. She raised an eyebrow. "I don't just shoot krauts, you know."

"Yeah, you stab them too."

She giggled. Nixon and Winters caught each other's eye. Without speaking, they agreed. _Quite a change since when we first met her in England_. They grinned together.

"We were just forcing a 48 hour pass onto our good battalion leader here," said Nixon. Jaclyn watched as Winters started grumbling.

She grinned. "And I bet he's fighting tooth and nail. Where are you headed, sir?"

Winters grimaced. "Paris."

"Well, don't seem too happy about it."

After a bit more small talk, she left with Guarnere to go find the men. She started getting antsy.

"Will you calm down, doll? You're fidgeting like you waiting to see if your prom date shows up."

Jaclyn stuck out her tongue, but she tried to calm down. _Why am I so nervous?_

They rounded the bend and immediately saw all of Easy company in line up. A new lieutenant stood before them, not allowing them to stand at ease just yet. _Prick_.

"Who's that, Guarnere?"

He shrugged. "I heard that we have a new CO. Moose got hit back at the end of October." He saw her shocked look, but gave her a reassuring smile. "He's going to be OK, but his war is over. Lucky bastard."

They watched from their position as the troopers remained standing still as the new CO assessed them. Luz happened to look their way and saw them. A giant grin crossed his face before he elbowed Toye.

"What the fuck, Luz?" He motioned towards their left. Toye's eyes widened before he also grinned. He then nudged Malarkey.

"Ow! What the fuck?"

Quickly, the silent word got out that Guarnere and Jaclyn were waiting for them. Antsy, they impatiently waited for Dike to finish whatever the hell he was doing. Finally, they were allowed to leave.

The group jogged over to the pair, handshakes and hugs all around. After slapping Guarnere's back, Luz immediately came to Jaclyn.

She loved how his face lit up when he looked at her. _Like a kid on Christmas morning_. _Bloody hell, it's adorable_. She gave him a huge smile right before he swooped in and swung her around.

Jaclyn screeched, pounding her fists on his back. "Cut it out, Luz!"

He laughed loudly, finally putting her down but not removing his arms around her. "About damn time, Mack." _Seriously, about damn time_.

She smiled again. "Sorry. My boss is a slave driver." _God, it's good to see you_.

"That bastard." _Don't leave me again_.


	11. Best Medicine

_December 12, 1944_

"Look at me. I'm John Wayne. The costume department set me up with these great Navy whites. Whadda ya think?" said Luz, leaning back on his folding chair. Easy company was in the makeshift theater, attempting to watch a film, but Luz had other plans for entertainment.

"I'm trying to watch the movie," said Toye, turning towards the three of them from the front row. Lipton added a dirty look, agreeing. Jaclyn sat next to Luz, simply enjoying the scene.

"Don't look at me, pal," said Guarnere. He was on her other side, shaking his head, pretending he wasn't friends with them.

"I've seen this movie thirteen times, OK," said Luz.

"Well, I haven't, so shut up," muttered Lipton.

"Neither have I," added Jaclyn, but she couldn't care less. _Cowboys and romance? Please._

Luz shrugged innocently. "Watch the movie, it's fine." He chewed on popcorn, trying but failing to keep a grin from spreading across his face.

Jaclyn smirked, nudging Luz. She motioned to the movie with her chin. Marlene Dietrich just came on set with John Wayne. "Well hello little lady, what can I do for you?" she said, lowering her voice to try and imitate the actor. She was almost as good as Luz.

Luz grinned. He raised his voice higher. "Oh my goodness me. Are you real Navy man?"

"I don't expect a woman like you to understand, but I happen to be a real war hero. Look - I have a medal and everything." Jaclyn replied, trying to keep her face straight. "Now tell me. What's a pretty thing like you doing here? Shouldn't you be home baking some cookies?"

"Shut the fuck up, both ya."

Luz tried to smother his laughter. His voice squeaked. "Oh my, I left my kitchen to come borrow some sugar, but I really came looking for a husband to take care of me. You'll do fine. You have money, right?"

Jaclyn giggled before coughing. She couldn't take it anymore. "You win," she whispered to him.

He kept his feminine squeak. "I always win, darling."

"Luz!"

They behaved for a moment before he nudged her again. "Mack, my favorite part."

He sucked on a cigarette. "Got a penny?" Jaclyn's eyes flicked between the screen, Luz, and the agitated men in front of them. Guarnere only rolled his eyes.

"Got. A. Penny?"

"I swear to God, Luz."

"GOT A PENNY?"

Jaclyn erupted into giggles and leaned against Guarnere's shoulder as Toye and Lipton looked ready to rip Luz apart. Her joy was short lived however, when the lights came on and the movie disappeared from the screen.

Shouts of protest rang throughout the men as two soldiers marched to the front, yelling for them to shut up. "I said quiet!" the officer yelled, looking directly at them as they continued to giggle. Jaclyn and Luz bit their lips and tried to straighten their faces. The laughter soon left them as the man told them that the Ardennes forest had been breached. They were headed out again.

Luz and Guarnere walked out with her, everyone suddenly quiet. "What a kick in the nuts," said Guarnere. Jaclyn and Luz only nodded, trying to wrap their thin jackets tighter around themselves once the brisk air hit them.

Jaclyn's eyes scanned the sky as snowflakes fell. _Well, shit_.

* * *

"Christ, I miss those C-47s," muttered Guarnere inside their truck. A large group of Easy soldiers was stuffed in like sardines. Jaclyn sat on the floor between Luz's and Guarnere's legs. A replacement soldier, Suerth, sat across from her. Every once in a while she'd notice him looking at her as if he couldn't quite believe she was really there, going to war with the men. She gave him a wink and his face immediately turned the color of a tomato.

Although she was sullen that they were headed out again, especially since she had just returned to the boys, Jaclyn couldn't seem to rid herself of her good cheer. Her time with Easy seemed to bring it out in her – whether it's torturing Lipton and Toye during a movie or heading back to the war.

"You're in a good mood, Mack," Luz commented, taking a smoke out. Jaclyn found herself to be grinning.

"Yeah, what gives, doll?" said Guarnere. "We know you like to kill krauts, but this ain't right."

She swatted his knee. "Is it a crime to be happy?"

"Here?"

"Yes, here."

"Yup," replied the entire truck. She noticed Cobb didn't say anything, only stared at her darkly. She smiled sweetly back.

She leaned her head back against the wood of the bench, looking upside down to Guarnere. She held her wrists out to him. "You got me now, yank. You've captured the enemy and I declare my guilt. What will you do with me?"

Half the truck whooped while the other cackled. Jaclyn could see Suerth's face getting redder from the corner of her eye.

Guarnere looked down at her and a slow smile spread across his face. "Don't test me, woman. You won't be able to handle a man like me." He slapped a hand on Luz's shoulder. "Now Georgie here is a different story. Bet he'd be kind to ya."

Luz coughed violently, breathing in ash from his cigarette. Jaclyn laughed after Guarnere ruffled her hair, and turned to face forward. She felt her cheeks grow hot, but luckily it was nighttime. She hoped no one could tell. She shivered slightly, this time not from the cold. _You don't even know the half of it, Guarnere_.

* * *

 _December 17, 1944_

 _Bastogne, Belgium_

Easy had finally arrived at their destination, the outskirts of Bastogne and its forest. The air had turned even colder as they drove deeper into the country. Fires were immediately set in the ground with gasoline, a small gift to the soldiers before they marched towards the line.

Jaclyn stood by the fire with the rest of them, attempting to thaw her fingers and toes. _Bloody hell it's cold_. Her thin jacket hung stiffly against her.

Suddenly, they all turned towards the sound of many footsteps. A long line of American soldiers were headed towards them, away from the line. She heard someone gasp. They were torn apart.

Some were bandaged. Some were limping. Some still had blood caked on their exposed skin. All were only half alive, maybe even less.

Jaclyn watched them walk by, her face grave. Luz came to her side. "Jesus. Have you ever seen anything like this?"

To his surprise, she nodded. "I have." She didn't elaborate, and he didn't push her.

After shaking themselves from their shocked stupor, they joined the others and took what ammunition and rations they could from the retreating soldiers. Their eyes followed them, watching them disappear from sight.

* * *

They arrived to a frosted wonderland. The trees and ground were covered in fluffy snow. With what moonlight they had through the dense fog, ice twinkled everywhere. If it weren't for the krauts across the way waiting to kill them, Jaclyn would consider this place beautiful.

A few hours later, however, she changed her tune dramatically. "Fucking bullshit," she muttered. She tried to bury her spade into the ground again, but it bucked hard against the frozen earth. "This is fucking bullshit!" she said louder.

Perconte, who was nearest to her, smiled. He took a breath from digging his own hole. "Need some help, Jackie?"

Jaclyn shook her head stubbornly. "No thanks, Frank. I can do it." She lowered her voice and spoke only to the ground. "You will behave, or so help me God." _Great, Jackie. You've graduated to talking to goddamn spades and dirt. Well done._

Guarnere came up, whistling. "Where'd that good mood go, Jackie?"

She heaved her spade into the ground again, digging with all her might. "Into the fucking ground. Where you're headed next if you don't leave me alone."

He smirked. "There's my girl. That cheerful nonsense was gettin' irritating."

"Piss off."

Another hour later, Jaclyn was covered in an ice cold sweat with no real progress to show for it. The wind had picked up, causing her to shiver against her damp clothing.

"Hey Mack," Luz greeted her, sitting next to her pathetic excuse for a foxhole. "Need some help?"

Jaclyn didn't look at him, only grunted and struck the earth again. "No. I'm going to do this myself."

"If you say so."

She turned to him, her patience snapping. "Yes, I bloody well say so."

Luz held up a hand in peace. "OK, no problem. Have at it." She nodded, thankful that he'd leave it alone. She resumed digging. _Maybe I'll dig to the pacific. It's warm there._

Luz watched her for awhile, silently shaking his head at her determination. _More like stubbornness_. He lit a cigarette and grinned briefly, before making sure to wipe it from his face. He looked out towards the line. "Bet those krauts are having a hard time too."

She grunted in response. He continued. "I heard Shifty say it took both him and Martin four hours to dig one hole for themselves. Man, that's a lot of work."

Jaclyn didn't respond, but she grimaced. It had taken her the same amount of time to dig what could best be described as a divot.

Luz saw her pause but tried not to grin again. "Me? I got lucky. I found an old foxhole that I just needed to reinforce a little. Good as new." He waited a beat. "Hell, it's even big enough for two people."

Jaclyn continued digging. Luz didn't dare look at her, but he stubbed his cigarette and stood. "OK, well, I'm going to try and get some shut eye. Good luck, doll. Try and stay warm." He walked away.

She waited a few minutes before stopping and tossing her spade aside. Night was almost over and she was freezing. _Fuck this shit._

A pause. _He'll never let me live it down if I give up_. She picked the spade up again. _I fucking hate you_ , she said looking at it. She dug once more before throwing it again, farther, finally giving in. _Shit._

Luz sat curled up in his foxhole with his eyes closed, but he wasn't asleep. He waited. Sure enough, and even faster than he expected, he heard her jump down next to him. He peeked one eye open. _Worked like a charm._

"I don't want to hear it, Luz," she hissed. He couldn't help but chuckle at her face, torn between annoyance and a pout.

"Come here, doll." She pursed her lips at first, but then curled up next to him in his arms. _Jesus, he's warm._

Luz felt her burrow down deeper. She was so small, his arms could almost wrap around her twice if he tried.

They were silent for a long time. She thought he had fallen asleep before he murmured, "Sucker."

He yelped when she pinched his side. "Shut up, Luz." But she sighed, content, and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Allure and Avert

As the days trudged on, the weather only seemed to get colder. _As if it could_ , Jaclyn thought miserably. But it did.

She found out quickly that there was no way she'd survive by herself in a foxhole. Her slight frame needed the added warmth of another body beside her. Although she rotated among her closest friends, Jaclyn slept best when she was with Luz.

Like the cold, the Germans didn't relent. Roe was a mad man, running throughout Easy, going from injury to injury in the midst of gunfire. Trees erupted around him, but he didn't stop.

Guarnere and Jaclyn watched him run again as someone called for a medic. "Crazy Cajun looks like he took a page from your book, dollface," he said.

Jaclyn smiled grimly. _Is that what it looks like from this side? I must be as mad as they say._

When it had quieted down some, she made her way to Roe's foxhole, rifle in hand. Jumping in next to him, she nudged him with her shoulder. "They're calling you the 'Crazy Cajun' now."

Roe smirked. "Almost as bad as 'That Mad Woman.'"

Jaclyn chuckled. "Or 'Ice Queen.'"

Roe narrowed his eyes. "You knew about that? I told Luz to keep his mouth shut."

She nodded and smiled. "Eugene, women always know."

"Is that right?"

"Absolutely."

Roe studied her face, but smiled to himself. _I don't think you know everything, Jackie_ , he thought to himself.

She nudged him again when he got quiet. "You going out again?"

He nodded. "I need to check in with Captain Winters first."

"I'll join you," she replied as they both stood up. "I've been meaning to speak to him."

They made their way along together to battalion headquarters. Outside it, they found Winters chopping up ice in a box so that he could have water to shave. He looked up to them, chattering with cold. "Eugene. Jackie. What do I owe this pleasure?"

They both watched in disbelief as he dunked the brush into the ice water again before applying it to his face. They then looked at each other. "You say they call me 'That Mad Woman,' Eugene?"

He nodded. "Yeah, and I'm the 'Crazy Cajun'?"

Winters stopped with his brush, waiting for the point in this exchange. Jaclyn continued, gesturing towards him. "What should we call our good Captain here? I'd consider 'Wild Winters,' but that's a little too close to 'Wild Bill.' Captain may get offended.'"

Winters grinned, resuming his shave. "More like Guarnere would be the one offended."

They laughed with him, sitting down side by side. Jaclyn spoke first. "Sir, anything from RAF? I haven't had a mission in awhile."

Winters grinned again, tilting his chin up to shave his neck. "Getting antsy, Jackie?"

 _Damn, they know me too well._ She shook her head. "Just getting sick of these guys." She winked to Roe before knocking her elbow against his. He grinned back.

Winters watched the exchange, happy to see how well their British visitor had fit into Easy. He thought briefly back to when he had first met her and how much she had changed since then. _Definitely for the better_ , he thought.

Winters sighed. "Sorry to disappoint. We're surrounded by German forces. Looks like we are all sitting tight for awhile until General McAuliffe decides our next steps."

She nodded, disappointed but not surprised. Winters turned to Eugene. "And you Doc?"

Roe sighed. "We are in desperate need of bandages and plasma, sir. And I'm down to my last syrette of morphine."

Winters pursed his lips, thinking. "Go to Dog company and request everything you need. They haven't been hit as hard as Easy." Roe nodded, standing up with Jaclyn. They turned to go, but Winters stopped them. "And Doc? Beg, borrow and steal if you have to. It might get ugly soon." The medic nodded again, and they turned to go.

Jaclyn walked with Roe until he realized she meant to follow him to Dog company. He raised an eyebrow in question. She grinned. "You heard the Captain, Doc. What use is a spy if you don't utilize the resource?" Roe grinned back.

They slowly made their way towards Dog company, finding the trench with the first platoon's medic. The soldier looked up and immediately shut Roe down. "Sorry, we can't help you," he said, moving another full box of bandages towards the bunker. "We need all that we can."

Roe opened up his mouth again to argue, but Jaclyn kicked him lightly on the foot. He closed his mouth again.

She crouched down on her heels, catching the soldier's glance. His eyes widened when he saw that she was a woman. "Hello Corporal..."

"Matthew Smith."

"Corporal Smith. I don't think we've met. I'm Jaclyn Mackenzie. I've been sent over by Captain Winters."

He eyed her suspiciously. "What for?"

Jaclyn gave him a big smile, widening her eyes innocently. "To boost morale, of course. Looks like you fine men could do with a little feminine cheer before Christmas." Roe coughed and turned away to hide his smile.

Smith smiled, his eyes lighting up. "Winters sent a Brit?"

"You don't like the accent? Most of Fox company thought it alluring."

Smith chuckled with a goofy grin. "Of course, ma'am. Very alluring."

Jaclyn sighed, looking forlorn. "I just bumped into Corporal Roe here on my way to introduce myself. He was telling me how low on supplies Easy company is." She swallowed hard, her eyes shining. "Matty, I can't stand the thought of any soldier hurt in this terrible war. You are all such fine men. How can they survive without supplies?"

Smith paused a moment before shaking his head. "Don't worry, ma'am. I can help them." He walked to the four boxes of bandages to his left before picking one up and handing it to Roe. "That enough?"

Roe eyed the contents, but cocked an eyebrow. "Plasma and morphine? And scissors. Sharp ones."

Smith sighed in annoyance, but one look at Jaclyn's face and he handed over a few of each, plus a pair of scissors.

Jaclyn gushed, "Thank you, Matty." She leaned down lower and kissed his cheek before standing. "You've made me feel so much better." For good measure, she kissed Roe's cheek, whispering to him, before turning away. She looked at them both. "God bless both of you."

They both watched her turn to the right and walk away down the line, disappearing in the fog. While Smith shook his head in admiration, Roe shook his head in happy disbelief. After a moment, he remembered her whispered instruction.

"Can you show me quickly how you fortified this trench? We could use something like this in Easy," he said to Smith, motioning to the left. Smith sighed, but nodded, and he began to show Roe something he already knew.

From the corner of his eye, Roe saw Jaclyn silently jump into the medical bunker and remove another box of bandages and a handful of morphine. In a flash, she was out again, lost in the fog of the woods. Roe nodded to Smith, not paying attention. It took everything in him not to smirk.

Jaclyn walked deeper into the woods before stopping to wait for Roe. She smiled to herself, pleased with the outcome. She didn't hear that she had company until he was behind her.

"Thieving from Dog company, Officer Mackenzie?"

She jumped, but straightened her shoulders before turning around to face Lieutenant Spiers. He looked at her silently, his expression unreadable. "Just doing as what was ordered of me, sir. Captain Winters did specifically say 'beg, borrow, and steal.'" She shrugged, smiling innocently. "I don't care much for begging."

Spiers narrowed his eyes. He towered over her. "And flirting?"

Jaclyn shrugged again, unafraid. "Is it my fault that men are easy to bend to a woman's will?"

Spiers paused a moment before smiling. "As long as you don't break them." She smiled in return.

Roe walked up to them, his arms full with supplies. His eyes widened when he spotted Spiers, unsure if they were about to be reprimanded. The lieutenant only nodded to Jaclyn before leaving to go back to his company. They watched him go.

Blinking, Roe said to her. "Jaclyn Mackenzie, will you ever stop surprising me?"

She gave him a grin as they walked away with their winnings. "What fun would that be?"

* * *

Even though Jaclyn didn't have an assigned mission, she continued to use her stealth and skills to help her men. When Toye's boots were blown to bits in a mortar strike, she crept through the forest towards the Germans until she found a few dead krauts frozen to the earth.

"They're a nine," she said, dropping them next to Toye in his hole. Guarnere stood next to her, smirking as they watched his reaction.

"Goddamn, Jackie. These kraut boots?" he exclaimed, immediately putting them on his feet.

"That a problem?"

Toye scoffed. "Hell no. I think there's some fur lining in here." He jumped out, his new boots hitting the ground hard before enveloping her into a big hug. "You are an angel."

Jaclyn blushed and chuckled. "Don't mention it." She and Guarnere turned away while Toye tested out his new shoes.

She looped an arm through his in an attempt to get warmer. "Here's your chance, Bill. Need anything from me before Hoobler requests me to steal a luger again?"

Guarnere grimaced. "Not unless you can steal some penicillin. I'm still pissing needles." Long ago, he had forgotten Jaclyn was a woman. With it, any semblance of propriety.

"You heard what Doc said. Keep drinking water," she scolded him.

"It's the pissing that what hurts! How does pissing more help me?"

She shushed him. "Just do as he says. We don't need you going back to the hospital because your cock stops working."

He chuckled. "Ain't nothing wrong with my cock, sweetheart."

She smirked. "So you've repeatedly mentioned."

They dropped down into his foxhole. "Don't worry, sweetcheeks, you ain't my type."

Jaclyn cocked an eyebrow. "Strong? Intelligent? Plucky?

He snorted. "Blonde. And you are probably the shortest woman I've ever seen."

She smacked him in the chest but grinned. "Asshole. But don't worry, you're not my type either."

"Handsome?"

"Annoying."

Guarnere chuckled loudly. He watched her from the corner of his eye before adding, "Liar. That would eliminate Luz, too."

That stopped Jaclyn short. She tried to play it off by coughing and then nodding. "Luz is an exceptional level of annoying. This morning he tried to get me to steal Nixon's alcohol stash. I may be mad, but I'm not suicidal." _Pathetic diversionary attempt, Jackie_.

Guarnere only hummed in agreement, but his dark eyes still watched her. She felt his gaze and blushed. She took a breath before looking defiantly back to him. "Cut it out, Guarnere."

He held up his hands. "I'm not saying nothin'." He paused for a long time before adding, "But if I was to say something…"

"Here we go."

"…I'd say he feels the same way."

Jaclyn opened and closed her mouth several times, speechless. Finally, she spit out, "Don't be ridiculous, Bill. Luz is just a friend. Quit insinuating anything more." _And change the subject before my heart explodes in my chest_. She thought briefly of the last time Luz was more than a friend, and she blushed deeply.

Guarnere only shrugged. "Alright, doll, whatever you say."

She ground her bottom lip with her teeth, agitated. Her heart continued to pound. She glanced at Guarnere, but he was busy cleaning his fingernails. _Don't say it. Keep your mouth shut. Don't say it, girl_.

She took a quick breath. "When you say…"

He grinned lopsidedly and looked at her, as if waiting for her question. "Old Gonorrhea don't miss nothin', sweetheart." He studied her conflicted expression before softening his tone. "It's obvious he cares for you, Jack."

"Well I hope you care for me, too, Bill."

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean." Jaclyn fell silent again.

Guarnere watched her for a long time. He sighed and added, "You may not agree, but you deserve to be happy, Jackie."

She leaned her head against his shoulder, gazing out into the field in front of them, unseeing. _You're right. I don't agree._


	13. Jump

_December 25, 1944_

The days passed slowly. The soldiers took turns in what they called "kraut hunting." That soon ended once Julian was hit and killed.

Every day it was much of the same. The Germans would fire artillery at them, exploding the trees and the ground around them. Easy held the line and their fire when they could. Their lack of resources was starting to severely deteriorate. But still, they held the line.

Colonel Sink had paid them a visit to wish them a Merry Christmas. He also read a letter from General McAuliffe. Apparently the Germans requested the Americans' surrender. The General replied only with "Nuts!" For some reason, this had the soldiers cracking up.

 _Strange Yankee humor_ , she thought, rolling her eyes.

That night Jaclyn sat with Malarkey and Toye in the closest foxhole near the line, a machine gun aimed and ready if needed. She stared at the ground, lost in thought.

"What do you think, Jackie?" asked Malarkey.

She was shaken from her reverie. "I'm sorry, Malark. What was that?"

They grinned at her before looking back across the field. "Nothing. Just making small talk," replied Malarkey.

"Anything on your mind, Jack?" asked Toye.

There was a great deal on her mind, but mainly her concern for Roe. The constant attacks, injuries and death were starting to weigh on him. She knew because she had known what that had felt like before. _Suffocating_.

She smiled weakly at them although they didn't take their eyes from their watch. "Nothing special." She stretched before standing. "I'm going to say hi to Doc. You two stay safe." They murmured their goodbyes.

Jaclyn walked until finding Roe in a small foxhole without a cover, alone. Even she wouldn't be able to fit in there with him. She crouched down next to him. "Hey handsome."

Roe dragged his eyes up to her. Dark circles lined around them. "Hey Jackie." The change in him over just a few days was alarming.

Before she could open her mouth again, the all too familiar whistle of an incoming shell appeared. "Take cover!" she heard. She dove in, tackling Roe. His eyes seem startled, but his lack of reaction perturbed her.

Jaclyn covered her head. When she noticed he didn't follow suit, she yanked his down as well in an attempt to cover them both. Then the shelling stopped as quickly as it had started. Silence.

Then a scream for a medic. It was Captain Winters' voice.

Jaclyn jumped from the foxhole to allow Roe to leave. To her surprise, he didn't move. He always moved. Yet he only stared into the snow.

"Doc, you've got to get up." He didn't reply.

"Eugene, you've got to get up now. The Captain needs you," she urged.

"OK," he replied. She tried pulling him from his place in the hole. "OK," he repeated, but fell back down into the dirt.

"OK get up, not OK lie down, Eugene!" she yelled. "Get up!"

Roe's eyes suddenly sharpened and he looked at her. "OK." He jumped up and ran towards the screams for a medic. Jaclyn followed him, unsure if he'd keep moving forward.

They arrived to the scene, Welsh on the ground screaming in pain. His leg bloodied and gouged. Winters was attempting to stop the bleeding while Nixon and Lipton looked on, their faces grave.

Roe stopped short at the scene, Jaclyn almost bumping into him. "Roe," called Winters, but he didn't move forward.

Jaclyn twisted Roe around to face her. "Eugene, I need you to get it together right now. We need you to help the Lieutenant. Only you can help him. Do you understand me?" The only other noise were the painful moans from Welsh.

His dull eyes stared back at her, but he nodded. "OK," he said again, before turning back towards the injury and doing what he did best. Welsh was bandaged and given morphine in no time.

Jaclyn watched as they carried Welsh to the jeep. Roe stood next to her, looking down at his bloodied hands. She heard Winters come beside them. "Eugene, go get yourself a hot meal," he said gently. The medic nodded and walked to the jeep.

They watched him go. "Jackie, go with him?" She met his eyes and nodded. They understood each other perfectly just then. She ran to the jeep and hopped in before it took off.

As they turned the corner to the town, they expected help. They expected a hospital and supplies. They expected a hot meal and a break. Instead, they only gained more destruction.

The krauts didn't just shell the front lines, but also the town and the civilians still living there. They bombed the hospital inside the church and the battalion headquarters. The town was in ruins. Fire seemed to breath everywhere.

As Jaclyn was trying to process all this and figure out what they would do with Welsh, Roe jumped from the jeep and ran towards the crumbling hospital. Shells continued to bomb around them.

"Eugene!" she screamed, but he didn't listen. Leaving the driver with instructions to find a safe spot for Welsh, she ran after him.

He didn't go far, only into the front doorway of the church. She caught up with him quickly. "Doc. Eugene. It's not safe in here. This place could fall down at any moment." She gazed wildly around at the beams and stone strewn about. "We need to go."

Roe didn't seem to hear her. She watched silently as he bent down to retrieve a blue piece of fabric from the rubble. It was a nurse's cap.

Jaclyn swallowed hard as she took in his deadened expression. She tugged on his arm. "Eugene," she said softly. "We need to get back to the line. It's not safe here. Please."

He nodded slightly, pocketing the cap. He turned and left the church without another word.

* * *

Back at Easy, Jaclyn followed Roe until he slowly crawled his way into a foxhole. Luckily, this one was big enough to accommodate her as well. She sat down next to him.

Silence stretched between them. She knew not to say anything. Being forced to talk before one's ready was almost more painful than living through the loss the first time.

It was close to an hour before he murmured to her, or maybe just to himself. "Her name was Renee."

Jaclyn looked at him, taking in his white face and hard eyes. She knew it wasn't anything, but she said it anyway. "I'm sorry, Eugene." _God, I'm so sorry. I know. I know._

He nodded in an automatic response. Time passed away before she spoke again. "You cared for her."

Roe swallowed hard before nodding again. "I did. But I didn't tell her."

Jaclyn took one of his icy hands in hers. "She knew, Eugene. Girls always know."

Roe turned stiffly, looking her in the eye. "Do you know?" He searched her face. "Do you know about Luz?"

She bit the inside of her cheek, waiting a long time before answering. "I do," she whispered. _Even when I pretend I don't_.

Roe was persistent. "Do you care for him?"

Jaclyn took a deep breath and let it out very slowly, trying to slow her heart. She looked down at their interlocked fingers before meeting his eye again. "I do," she whispered again. _Even when I swear I don't._

Roe turned towards her, grabbing her other hand. "You need to tell him, Jackie. He deserves to know."

She started to shake her head, but he stopped it with a hand. "Death doesn't discriminate. It could be you, or me, or Luz next. I should have told Renee how I felt, and now I will regret that always." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, before pulling back. His eyes were shining with unshed tears. "Don't regret this."

* * *

There were only a few more hours until daybreak, but Jaclyn hadn't rested a moment. Roe slept fitfully next to her. She tried to calm any nightmares that occurred by caressing his hair softly, but still he seemed arrested by bad memories. He didn't move when she stood up.

Silently, she made her way across the camp until arriving to his foxhole. She eased her way in before hesitating, unsure. _Jump_ , she commanded herself.

Jaclyn lifted Luz's arm and burrowed underneath it, wrapping her body into his side and placing a hand on his chest.

He stirred when he felt her. "Hey Mack," he said sleepily, tightening his arm around her. "Where you been?" He moved to lean his cheek against the top of her head, but there was nothing to lean against. He opened his eyes, confused and still half asleep.

He found her looking at him. He blinked, trying to read her expression. _Scared? No, the woman has no fear. Angry? I probably deserve it. Crazy? Most likely._ "What's going on?"

Without a word, Jaclyn reached up and cupped his cheek against her bare palm. She leaned in, looking deep into his eyes, searching them. Satisfied, her eyes traveled to his lips.

Luz felt his heart stop a moment before she looked down at his lips and moved in to kiss him. Her mouth was cold, but feather soft against his. Her kiss was gentle, but strong. _So very much like her_ , he thought, his brain unfogging a little.

She pulled back, and Luz couldn't tell if he was dreaming, it was over so quickly. She silently stared at him, as if daring him to speak first. _You expect words? Fat chance._

He swallowed hard, attempting to dampen his parched throat. "Mack," he croaked. And she leaned in again.

This time, Jaclyn deepened the kiss, her hand drifting into the hair at the nape of his neck. She curved to the side and opened her mouth, coaxing his lips to do the same.

 _Jesus Christ in heaven_ , was his only thought before he mimicked her, his mouth opening to her demands. A shudder ran through him, but he lifted his previously useless arm and hugged her closer against him. _Bring it, krauts. I'm a happy man_.

Jaclyn broke away, attempting to catch her breath. Trying with all her might not to giggle at his dazed expression, she gave him a soft smile before lowering her head to his chest and wrapping her arms around his middle.

Luz's lips were burning. Hell, he was burning. He was pretty sure Bastogne was burning. _When did Belgium get so fucking hot?_

He knew he must have looked like an idiot when she pulled back to look at him, but he was never good at hiding his emotions. Luckily, she smiled at him before cuddling into his chest as if she didn't just wake him up and kiss his senseless.

He heard a soft sigh as she got comfortable against him. His body started to unfreeze. Finally he found he could speak. "Mack...the code word…" he said, stupidly. _Code word? The fucking CODE WORD, Georgie? Jesus, you're useless._

"Shut up, Luz." She sighed again, but smiled, and closed her eyes.

He could feel a goofy grin take up most of his face before leaning his cheek against the top of her head. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

The next day, General Patton had moved in to alleviate the pressure on Easy company by ripping through the surrounding German forces. He declared that he saved them and the rest of the 506th, also know as the Battered Bastards of Bastogne, but Easy knew differently. Not one of them would ever say that they needed saving.

They were paratroopers after all. They're supposed to be surrounded.


	14. Mean It

_January 2, 1945_

 _Foy, Belgium_

Although Patton didn't save Easy, his Battle of the Bulge did grant them two very good pieces of good news: they were leaving Bastogne and supplies could now come in.

Everyone was excited to leave the crippled forest, even if it meant walking to another forest to sit and hold the line. What everyone was even more excited about were the winter coats that arrived.

"Damn, and here I thought I'd never love anything more than cigars," said Randleman, rubbing the scratchy peacoat against his cheek.

Guarnere agreed. "I don't even mind looking like a pretty boy in this coat."

"Don't worry, Bill. It offsets your ugly mug," said Toye.

Guarnere chuckled before wrapping himself in the long coat. "Damn, I look good. How's yours, sweetheart?" He looked over at Jaclyn, but busted out laughing at the sight of her.

Since these supplies were for American troopers, Jaclyn took what she could. _Bloody cheap Britons_ , she thought scathingly. She attempted to find the smallest coat possible, but as there were no female American soldiers, the coat sizes were made only for men.

"Shut your mouth, Guarnere. I can feel my body for the first time in weeks. I don't care what I look like," she said, sticking out her tongue.

Guarnere, Toye and Randleman laughed together. Jaclyn was completely swallowed up by the thick coat, the collar almost acting like a hood and the sleeves long enough to wrap around her middle. _Does make shooting a bit difficult_ , she thought sourly.

"Hey Mack, lookin' good," said Luz, smirking. His own coat fit perfectly. _Of course it did_.

She stuck her tongue out again but almost ate wool in the process. They laughed heartily at her expense. "When I have enough coat to act as a second blanket tonight, none of you are invited to my foxhole." She caught Luz's eye before turning away to dig in. _Liar_.

This time around, Jaclyn swallowed her pride and allowed her friends to help her. Unsurprisingly, the process was much quicker, even though the ground was even harder than that of Bastogne.

At first, their time in Foy was quiet. The only casualty came from an accident. Hoobler was shot by the gun in his pocket, severing the artery in his leg.

Although they were all shaken and upset by the news of such a meaningless death, it was Lieutenant Buck Compton that was the most affected. He went from foxhole to foxhole to make every soldier promise to not do anything stupid.

"Stupid is my middle name, Buck," said Luz, shivering in the large crater with Muck, Penkala and Jaclyn.

"I mean it, Luz. Don't be an idiot," Compton sneered, his once light hearted face was grave.

Luz got the hint. "OK, I promise. I'll be good or you'll kill me."

Compton nodded, attempting to alleviate the tension he caused. "Even if you're dead, I'll still kill you." He walked away.

"Yeesh, can't even joke round here no more," Luz muttered.

Jaclyn shrugged. "Maybe it's your material."

Luz gaped at her, mock hurt. "I'm funny as is, doll. I don't need material. This is natural talent."

She snorted, smirking. "More like natural disaster." Muck and Penkala chuckled at the banter, giving each other a look.

Luz wanted nothing more than to kiss that smirk off her face, but he held back. _Like always_ , he added to himself grumpily. They hadn't kissed since Christmas night.

"OK, keep it in your pants," said Penkala. Luz and Jaclyn immediately turned bright red, but were silent at once. "Now Muck, tell us the stupidest thing you ever did. If we can't be stupid now, at least we can reminisce."

Muck took a moment to think. "Well, I swam across the Niagara once."

Luz scoffed. "What? In a barrel?"

Muck rolled his eyes. "Not down the falls, idiot. I swam across the river about ten miles from it. The current dragged me at least two miles downriver, but I made it across," he said proudly.

"Wow, Muck," said Jaclyn. "That is pretty stupid."

He grinned. "Yeah, my ma ripped me a new one. So did Fay when she found out."

The three of them immediately fawned. "Oh, Fay. Sweet Fay."

Muck blushed. "Shut up. That's my girl you're mocking."

"We ain't mocking Fay," said Luz. "We're mocking you, buddy." They all laughed at that, including Muck. Luz caught her eye and winked.

* * *

The next day, a jeep arrived with an interesting pair of battalion soldiers. Each held a video camera and told Easy that they'd be filming them for the folks back home. Smiling was mandatory.

"Everyone home gets cozy and watches a movie about us in this hellhole?" said Toye. "Nice. Very nice."

Perconte shrugged. "Sink said it's supposed to keep up their morale."

"Why the fuck do they need a morale boost?"

"Fuck if I know."

Jaclyn giggled. She could see the reasoning behind it, but agreed with the men. _How about a morale boost for us instead?_

That night, Jaclyn laid in her foxhole, shivering so hard she thought her brain must be addled. _Stupid extra large coat does nothing_. She heard a snap of a twig underfoot and opened her eyes a moment before Luz jumped in beside her.

"Your own personal morale boost has arrived, doll. Scoot over," he said grinning.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right." But she moved over to let him in. Even after he wrapped his arms around her, still she shivered. The sky was clear and the air glacial.

Luz felt her tremble, and even his ego couldn't mistake it for anything but the cold. "Here," he said. He moved her aside for a moment and unbuttoned his peacoat. He then moved to unbutton hers, but his hands stopped. "Uh, can you do that for me?"

Jaclyn raised an eyebrow. "George Luz, this isn't the way to get me naked. I require a warm bed, or, at the very least, a strong fire by a dry floor."

Luz grinned. _I'll remember that, doll_. "Take off the damn coat, Mack."

She sighed, but started to unbutton her coat. _Putting all my trust in Luz. Now that's scary_. She removed the peacoat and started shivering uncontrollably.

He pulled her to him, guiding her arms to wrap around his middle inside his coat. He buttoned up what he could before draping her overlarge coat over her like a blanket. The effect was immediate.

"Oh," she breathed, snuggling in deeper.

Luz smirked, very proud of himself. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "Direct body contact, Mack. Then trap it in. Better than a strong fire." He paused, his smirk growing. "But it's gotta be my body, see, or else it won't work so well."

He expected a pinch, or the very least a smack, but she surprised him with a contented sigh. "Yes, sir." He grinned before kissing the top of her head and easily falling to sleep.

* * *

The quiet in Foy was short lived. Although Easy couldn't see the German artillery from their vantage points, they knew they were there. Especially once the krauts zeroed in on their position.

"Take cover!" Jaclyn heard Lipton scream. The whistling of shells overhead became deafening.

"Get down!" yelled Compton in her ear. His arms forced her and Guarnere down and into the trench they shared.

Bursts of lights and dirt exploded around them. Trees erupted into splitters.

Memories rushed back to Jaclyn, and she tried blocking them out the best she could. Covering her ears and squeezing her eyes shut, she cowered into Guarnere's chest. _Make it stop,_ she begged silently _._

And as if the krauts heard her, they obeyed and the mortar attack stopped. She looked up, allowing her eyes to open again. Removing the hands from her ears, she, Guarnere and Compton listened for injuries.

"Maybe we should go see if anyone needs help," she murmured. Luz's face appeared in her mind.

"And get hit by another attack? No, we stay put," said Compton. Guarnere agreed silently, nodding.

Jaclyn bit her lip, torn. She knew it was stupid to leave the cover of the foxhole, but her instincts were telling her that something was up. _Yeah, the krauts are trying to kill you, dummy. Stay in the hole._

Suddenly they heard a strangled cry about thirty yards away. Smoke and fog eliminated their visibility beyond their immediate surroundings. They heard the cry again.

"Is that Joe?" Guarnere said, perking up. Jaclyn heard the cry again and froze. He was right - it was Toye.

Before Compton or Jaclyn could stop him, Guarnere jumped out and ran towards his friend. She moved to follow, but Compton grabbed her arm. "No, we stay here." She glared at him, but didn't try and leave again.

Just then, the whistling started again. "Find some cover!" Lipton screamed in the distance.

Jaclyn covered her head, but she didn't close her eyes this time. She scanned the area in front of them, looking for Guarnere and Toye.

A shape emerged from the fog, blasts going off around it. Jaclyn breathed a sigh of relief before she realized Guarnere was trying to drag an injured Toye towards them. She jumped from the hole and got to them before Compton could do more than brush his fingers against her jacket.

She saw briefly that Toye's lower right leg was blown off before attempting to help Guarnere pull Toye towards the hole. _Jesus Christ in heaven._

"Buck!" screamed Guarnere.

 _Yes, get Buck. We can do this together, s_ he thought, tugging with all her might.

"Get her out of here!" Guarnere screamed again. Another shell hit nearby, shaking the ground. Before Jaclyn realized what happened, Compton scooped her from around the middle and brought her back and down into the hole.

She pushed against him, trying to leave again. "Let go of me! We need to help them!"

Compton shoved her to the ground. "Stay here! I'm going to get them now!" She watched as he stood up again to leave. Her eyes locked on Guarnere and Toye a moment before a shell exploded in front of them. Compton was knocked back into the trench.

Dazed for a moment, Jaclyn subconsciously realized the bombings had ceased. She pulled herself from the foxhole and leapt out. The scene before her made her stop short.

Guarnere and Toye laid unconscious on the ground, blood from their wounds staining the white snow. _Unconscious, not dead. Please not dead._

Her lips trembled and her teeth knocked hard against one another. "M-M-MEDIC!" she screamed.

In a flash, Roe was there. He quickly assessed them each before getting to work on Toye, who was easily worse.

"Jackie, I need you to elevate Bill's leg for me. Can you do that, c _herie?"_ Roe said, as he tied a tourniquet around Toye's stump.

Jaclyn only stared at Guarnere. "Jackie!" yelled Roe. She startled and nodded before kneeling down next to Guarnere.

Luz arrived, skidding to a stop. "Jesus Christ," he murmured, taking in the scene.

Roe didn't look up. "Luz, radio in for a Jeep. Make that two. Joe needs to get to a hospital immediately." Luz nodded silently and did as he was told.

Jaclyn took off her helmet and placed it under Guarnere's wounded leg. She heard a gasp, and she looked up. He was awake.

"Fuck," he muttered through his teeth. His jaw was clenched hard against the pain.

Jaclyn removed her peacoat and laid it over his body. "Doc. Do you have any morphine?" she asked numbly.

He threw a syrette to her. "Just like I showed you, Jackie. In the thigh. Then sulfa in the wounds. As much as you can."

Jaclyn did as she was told before turning back to look at Guarnere. "You're doing great, Bill. We are getting you out of here in no time." She tried to keep his eyes on her and not to the mess below his waist.

Guarnere grimaced. "Looks like my war is over, sweetheart."

She brushed his hair back, smiling. "Lucky bastard."

He swallowed hard against the pain, but the morphine had started to kick in. He took her other hand and wrapped his fingers around it. "You need to take care of yourself, Jackie. I mean it. I'm not going to be around to keep you out of trouble no more."

She gave him a small grin. "Yeah, you're going to be home watching that god-awful team lose spectacularly."

"They're called the Phillies, doll, and it ain't baseball season."

"My mistake." They smiled at each other, hands gripped tightly. A Jeep arrived for Toye. He was still unconscious, but he was alive. Jaclyn turned back to Guarnere.

Roe moved to them and started looking at his leg while she looked into Guarnere's eyes. His face got very serious. "I don't want to have to worry about you, Jackie."

"Maybe Sink will send another morale booster for you to watch."

They chuckled together before Guarnere looked into her eyes again. Another jeep arrived. "I mean it, Jack."

"OK, I promise. I'll be good."

He was loaded into the vehicle. "And you can't shut down again." She looked at him silently. "I saw how you were back in England. Before you opened up to us. Don't dwell on the past, doll." He chucked his chin towards Luz, who was busy checking on Compton. "Just think about the future."

Their hands broke apart as the jeep drove away and out of sight before she could reply.

She heard Luz come up beside her. His hand reached over and took hers. Her eyes remained on the horizon, still watching Guarnere go even though he was well out of sight.

"Let's go find you another coat, Mack." He tugged on her fingers, trying to lead her away. She hesitated before squeezing his fingers back and following him.


	15. Gone

**Thank you so much for the lovely review. This upcoming chapter was a hard one. Please R &R if you can**.

* * *

Easy spent the majority of their day reinforcing the foxholes once more after the mortar attacks destroyed their previous hard work.

The sun was just completely set when Jaclyn decided she was done for the day. She hopped into the foxhole next to Luz. He looked at her, but she closed her eyes immediately, wrapping her arms around herself. She had been quiet since Guarnere and Toye were taken away.

Luz sighed. "Mack," he murmured.

She waited a beat before opening her eyes. "Hmm?"

Luz sighed again, taking off his helmet and running a hand through his hair. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you for whatever you need." She was silent again, but she didn't turn away. "Even if you need someone to beat up, I can take it." She grinned softly.

Encouraged, he added. "Or if you just need to talk out loud. I know my thoughts sometimes eat me up. I can't stand you sufferin', doll."

Jaclyn looked into his eyes a long time before she leaned over and hugged him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, their cheeks pressed against one another.

Luz grinned, breathing in her scent. She pulled back until they were only parted by a few inches. His eyes grazed over her face, landing on her lips. "Do I need the code word?"

Rolling her eyes, she closed the gap and kissed him. Pulling away, she drawled, "I look forward to the day that you take the reigns and kiss me already, Luz. Code word or no code word."

Luz's grin deepened as she maneuvered back to his side. He fought the urge to touch his fingertips to his lips.

"George?"

He looked back at her, as she struggled to keep her eyes open. "Does your offer include a cup of coffee? I think Lip was making some."

He smiled lopsidedly at her. "Absolutely. Whatever my lady so desires."

"Dangerous concept." She gave him a wink.

"Tell me about it."

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head before standing up. "Mind jumping in with Perco and Malarkey while I'm gone? You'll freeze otherwise." She grunted, but nodded, already shivering. _Hate when he is right_. She stood and plopped down next to their neighbors, draping her peacoat over herself as a blanket.

Luz grinned, before walking away in search of Lipton. _She hates it when I'm right_.

He walked across the camp, asking around for Lipton until he spotted the first sergeant in the distance about twenty yards away. About halfway from his destination, he saw Muck and Penkala. Another mortar strike started again before he could even say a word.

The first blast came from behind him, blinding him with dirt and snow. He only had one thought, _Mack_. He rubbed his eyes, clearing them. Even from the distance, he could see her wide eyes and her mouth silently screaming to him. Another blast to his left knocked him off his feet.

She waved her hand, as if in slow motion, for him to move forward. She was too far away, and she had Perconte and Malarkey. He turned back and looked towards Muck and Penkala, starting to crawl his way to their foxhole. He saw Lipton in the corner of his eye, screaming to everyone to find cover.

Jaclyn watched, holding her breath as Luz crawled slowly to safety. _Come on,_ she urged silently _. Please make it. Please get there_.

The ground exploded everywhere. Malarkey and Perconte tried to get her to cover her head and duck, but she refused. She had to make sure Luz got to Muck and Penkala. _Please God. Not him_.

The sound of whistling increased as three shells struck at the same time. Jaclyn watched in horror as they hit like dominoes, down her line of sight and towards Luz. She caught one last glimpse of him, so close to his friends, when the closest one to her hit, throwing her back against Perconte and Malarkey.

Her ears rang and the air had been pushed out of her lungs. She sat dazed for what only seemed like a moment, but when she sat up again to look over the edge of the trench, in front of her was nothing. No Muck. No Penkala. And no Luz.

She felt a scream pierce her throat as she clawed her way out of the foxhole, her coat being pushed aside in her frenzy. She felt hands grab at her, pulling her back.

"Jackie, no! You can't go out there!" screamed Malarkey. She snarled, kicking at him to release her. He hung on, but barely.

"You have to stay here. They're still bombing us!" added Perconte, but he was silenced when the bottom of her palm met with his nose. "Son of a bitch!" he cried, releasing her.

Jaclyn kicked at Malarkey again, hard, and she was free. She ran through the forest, shells detonating around her, but her eyes remained locked on the empty foxhole in front of her. _No. No. No._

She stopped short at the edge, staring blankly down into the dirt and blood. _Find him._

Kneeling into the mess, she started digging. Deeper and deeper, her fingernails tearing off, mixing her blood with what was already there. _Find him. Dig deeper. Please find him._ Tears burned her eyes, but they didn't fall.

Her fingers brushed against cold skin. Taking a gulp of air, she braced herself. Grasping it, she pulled it from the dirt to reveal a partially severed hand, half of its fingers missing.

Jaclyn dropped it as if it burned her, but her eyes remained on the body part. The image bore into her, taking the last of her sanity. _Not again not again not again not again not again._

With mortars still bombing around her, a long scream left her chest and out her mouth, echoing, lost in the blasts.

* * *

Luz helped Lipton stand, making sure they stepped lightly around the dud mortar in the ground near them. _Talk about a close call_ , he shivered. He thought briefly of Muck and Penkala, and shivered again. _Two close calls_.

Lipton needed to go deliver the bad news to Malarkey, Muck and Penkala's closest friend, but Luz joined him, eager to get back to Jaclyn. They arrived to the foxhole with only Perconte and Malarkey there. Perconte was trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

"Where's Mack?" he said, his voice hitching in his throat.

"She broke my fucking nose," said Perconte thickly.

Malarkey looked up to Luz. "We tried to stop her, George. She went after you."

Alarmed, Luz turned from them and ran, retracing his last steps during the attack. His eyes scanned the area frantically, searching for any sign of her. He was about to call out, when he spotted a small shape crouching ahead of him. It was in the foxhole that was hit and killed his friends.

Jaclyn sat there, her arms wrapped around her knees in nothing but her OD jacket. Her eyes stared down at something on the ground. Luz was sure it probably belonged to Muck or Penkala.

He knelt down next to her side. "Mack?"

Her eyes remained locked on the ground, but her white lips were moving, speaking, without sound. Luz noticed her bloodied fingers covered in dirt and he swallowed hard.

"Jackie, can you look at me, sweetheart?" he asked softly.

She didn't answer, but he thought he heard her whisper "Gone. Gone. Gone." He swallowed again before removing his peacoat and draping it over her shoulders. He shifted to kneel directly in front of her, trying to ignore the pieces in the foxhole.

"Mack? It's George."

 _Gone. Gone. Gone._ She felt warmth surround her and she could smell him. The scent stopped her for a moment, and she breathed deeply. Something blocked the hand from her view.

 _Gone. Gone. Gone_. She heard his name. Or maybe she said it aloud. She tried it. "George," she whispered through numbed lips.

Luz nodded, his heart bursting at the response. He placed both hands on either side of her face, but she continued to look down. "That's right. It's George."

"George." _Gone. Gone. Gone_.

He nodded again, encouraged. "Look at me, Mack. I need to see that you're OK." He gently tilted her head up to look into her eyes.

Jaclyn felt his hands on her face, savoring the feeling, trying to memorize it for later. His skin was cold and rough, but his touch was beyond gentle. _Gone. Gone. Gone._

She lifted her eyes and she saw him. Strange, death didn't seem to alleviate the pain in his eyes. Her eyes raked over his face, trying to remember every detail. She thanked God for this small gift, this final hallucination.

She reached out a shaky hand to see if she could touch his face. She could. It almost felt real. "George," she croaked. She stroked his face with her fingers. "George," she said, again. Her face twisted. "Gone."

Luz closed his eyes to her touch, thanking God that she was OK. Then he heard her whisper. Shaking his head, he forced her to look into his eyes. "No, I'm right here. Look, I'm right here."

Her brow wrinkled as she tried to process this. "Then...then I'm dead too?" _Gone together_.

His heart broke then, seeing the relief in her eyes. A raw acid threatened to choke him. He tried to push it down. "No, sweetheart. No, you're not dead. We're both alive."

"We...you're...alive?"

He nodded, kissing her forehead. He leaned his against her, closing his eyes. "Yes. I'm here, Mack. I'm right here. We're both going to be fine."

Her breath hitched in her throat. Her surroundings, the world started to become clearer. She looked down and saw the hand again and recoiled.

He felt her stiffen, knowing she was coming back to him, back to this hellhole. Quickly, he gathered her in his arms and found another empty foxhole. Wrapping his coat tigher around her, he coaxed her to his chest, bundling her up. Slowly, he felt her thaw.

A moan of pain started deep in her chest as flashes of the attack mixed in with memories of her past. They started to mix together, blending into one giant nightmare. The moan made its way into her throat and out of her mouth.

Jaclyn couldn't remember the last time she had cried. She honestly thought all her tears had been used up. But when she felt the hot liquid course down her face, she couldn't stop it. Like the moans in her chest, the tears needed to get out.

Luz bit his lip when he heard her cry out. All he could do was hold her tighter, allowing her to let go. He'd never seen her lose control before. If he thought his heart was broken before, it was smashed now listening to her.

He crooned to her, speaking nonsense, and brushing her hair back with his hand. Her tears dampened his neck, but still she tried to crawl closer to him. Her pain became his pain.

The other soldiers could hear her crying, but they stayed away, knowing that Luz had her. They weren't stupid or blind - it was obvious that there was something between them, more than the friendship that they had with her.

It took a long time before Jaclyn calmed down enough to think clearly. Tears still ran down her face, but she was able to catch her breath. Luz became silent, knowing somehow that's what she needed at that moment.

She took a deep breath against his chest. "When I was still a pilot," she started, before having to clear her throat, "my regiment and I were called upon to bomb and fight in Italy." She stared blankly ahead, flashes of memories blinding her.

"The fascists were almost as bad as the krauts. They held no mercy, even when we would stupidly give some to them." Jaclyn took another deep breath, taking in his scent again, giving her strength to speak the words she never had before.

"It was a massacre. My friends..." Luz tightened his arms around her. "...they were gone. Almost all of them. And I didn't even get wounded." He wanted to scream to her that it wasn't her fault, but he bit his lip, stopping himself.

 _Get it out, Jackie_. "I only had William left." She stopped, her breath leaving her, not able to continue. Saying his name was too much. _Not yet. I can't, not yet_.

Luz didn't press her to explain who William was, whether a brother, lover, or friend. He could tell she wasn't ready to explain him or what had happened to him yet. _It's OK. You don't have to. It's OK._

He felt a shift in her tone before she continued. "Whomever I meet, whomever I get close to, they seem to die." _Gone._

Luz couldn't hold back this time. He tilted her chin up with a finger so that he could look into her eyes. They were dry, but bloodshot and glassy. He spoke softly, but made sure that his voice was clear. "Their deaths are not your fault. Do you hear me?" _Listen to me, Mack. Please listen._

She stared up at him and nodded. _You're wrong_.

He could tell he didn't convince her. He sighed. "I'm not going anywhere, Jaclyn Mackenzie. You can't get rid of me that easy." _Stop being so goddamn stubborn and listen._

She looked at him for another moment before leaning back against his chest, listening to the miracle of his heart beating beneath her ear. _You can't know that._

* * *

Before the sun had a chance to fully rise, Jaclyn was awake. She gently took off his coat and slipped out of his arms, trying not to wake him. She laid it across him, taking a moment to caress his chest.

Her eyes stared at his face for a long time, attempting to memorize every laugh line and freckle. With a breath, she stood and walked from the foxhole and towards battalion.

 _Get close, get hurt._

Jaclyn walked towards where she knew to find Winters. He was thankfully awake, about to shave.

He silently took in her disheveled appearance and red eyes. He could hear her crying last night as well. "Jackie."

She stood stiffly in front of him, her eyes hard and determined. "Sir, I'd like to request a mission."


	16. Always Wanted to Castrate a Kraut

_January 5, 1945_

"Denied."

Jaclyn followed Winters to under the canopy. "Sir, with all due respect, I don't report to you."

Winters turned to her after grabbing something from the makeshift desk. His eyes held a warning. "Actually Officer Mackenzie, right now you do." He handed her a piece of paper.

Her eyes flashed angrily, but she took it and started to read. He watched her carefully, taken aback by her cool demeanor. "Orders from Air Chief Marshall James. You are to stay under my command until further notice. It seems he has his hands full with the Russians."

Jaclyn clenched her jaw before meeting his eyes again. "Then I request a transfer to another company, sir."

Winters sat down and studied her haughty stance for awhile before nodding. "You're in luck. I need someone to work with I company before we attack Foy. The Germans have artillery hidden somewhere on the east side where they are located. We need to know where it is."

She breathed out, unaware she was holding her breath. She nodded. "Thank you, sir. When do I leave?"

"Immediately. A jeep will circle over to I company and you are to infiltrate the enemy from there. Steal what you can, report everything you see." Jaclyn nodded again before saluting him. With a tired sigh, he saluted her back. She turned to go.

"And Jackie?" She paused, looking back. Winters frowned at the coldness he saw in her face. "Be careful."

* * *

Jaclyn made her way quickly to her rifle and pack, hoping to slip away unnoticed. Instead she found Perconte and Malarkey where she'd left them yesterday. Perconte had an arm around his friend in comfort, his nose bandaged.

He looked up. "Hey Jackie." He removed the extra peacoat that was acting as a blanket. "Here you go. You left this yesterday." He held it out to her.

"Keep it," she replied abruptly. "I won't need it where I'm going."

Perconte and Malarkey watched her silently as she packed her bag and slung her gun over her shoulder. Right before she turned to leave, she looked at them and her eyes softened a bit. "Sorry about your nose, Frank."

He gave her a small smile. "Don't worry about it. Where you headed?"

"I'm being transferred to I company."

Malarkey spoke for the first time. His voice was hoarse. "You coming back again?"

She tried her damnedest not to care about the broken man in front of her, but her heart won. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then one to Perconte. "I don't know," she whispered, before getting up and walking away.

* * *

Luz found his way over awhile later, his usual carefree face looking troubled. Malarkey, Perconte and Cobb sat together, trying to warm themselves with some coffee.

"Hey, have you guys seen Mack?" he asked, sitting down in the only vacant place between Perconte and Cobb.

They immediately were silent. He looked at each of their faces, skipping quickly over Cobb. _Last thing I need right now_.

Perconte cleared his throat. "Jesus, we figured you knew, George."

Luz froze. "Knew what?"

Perconte cleared his throat again. "She left about an hour ago. Mission with I." He picked up the coat next to his feet. "Here's her coat. Not sure if you wanted to save it for her. You know, for when she comes back."

 _If she comes back you mean_.

Cobb snorted. "She's probably already shedding her clothes for those yokles across town."

Luz reacted. Pouncing on Cobb, they hit the ground hard. Before Perconte and Malarkey could stop him, he brought his fist down to Cobb's face again and again.

"Jesus, George, let go! Do you want to get yourself court martialed?" cried Perconte. It took both of them to pull him off Cobb.

Luz stood, his breath heaving, but continued to shoot daggers with his eyes to the man on the ground. He waited until Cobb looked up, touching his bloody lip. Luz pointed at him. "If you so much even look at her again, Cobb, so help me God, I swear I will end you."

Cobb sneered, but smirked. "Wonder if you'll ever get the chance to look at her again yourself, Luz. Heard she requested the transfer."

His words were a punch in the gut to Luz, but he didn't falter. With a snarl, he turned away, not sure where he was going, but knowing he had to go before he did something really stupid.

* * *

Jaclyn tried not to shiver against the hard wind of the jeep. She thought longingly of her ridiculous peacoat, but that made her think of Luz, so she braved the cold instead. Besides, she really couldn't shoot with that thing on.

The driver got her to the east side of Foy without trouble. She jumped out, immediately attracting attention of the soldiers stationed there. She kept her eyes forward, ignoring their whistles and whispers.

She found the commanding officer quicker than expected. "Sir." Jaclyn stood at attention. "Officer Jaclyn Mackenzie of RAF. Captain Winters sent me over to infiltrate from this side, sir."

Captain John McKnight stood and nodded, knowing that Winters had a female spy for the 506th, but still surprised all the same at the sight of her. She couldn't be a few inches taller than five feet. "Yes, Mackenzie, of course. Thank you for joining us." He held out his hand.

She shook it tightly, before standing rigidly again. Her eyes remained forward. "Well, at ease, Officer. We need to get to work. And you need to get those hands looked at if you're going to help my company."

* * *

 _January 10, 1945_

Over the last several days, Jaclyn and McKnight reviewed maps of the town and possible locations of German tanks and artillery. Tonight, she was finally heading into the enemy.

Jaclyn didn't speak to anyone. She was fairly sure they called her "That Bitch from Easy," but she didn't care. A few tried to talk to her, curious since they've heard stories about the crazy British spy, but after shutting them down several times, they eventually gave up.

She found a vacated foxhole and attempted to get warm. She used her pack as a shield from the wind, and eventually her skin seemed to harden against the cold. Her OD jacket became stiff again, almost frozen against her. Her lungs burned, but she only took that as a sign that she was alive.

Hiding in the forest to change, she came back to camp in what Malarkey had described as her "jap ninja" outfit. She was clad in all black again. Lacking grease for her face, she took a moment to rub cold dirt onto her cheeks and forehead.

Feeling eyes on her, she turned to see a small group of young privates staring at her, their jaws dropped. She smirked to herself. Her black sweater was thin, but she could move freely and silently. Maybe if she continued on this trek, she'd be sent to the pacific to fight the Japanese herself. _It's good to have goals._

After debriefing with McKnight one more time, she was ready to leave at 2200. Walking awhile through the forest on the side of town, she found a tree that hadn't exploded from kraut artillery. She climbed it as high as she dared. From there, she watched the Germans. Her breathing slowed and her heart stopped racing. She calmly took in what she saw below her before inching her way down and towards her entry point.

She hid behind a squat building near the outskirts of town, waiting and listening. Silently, she moved to the next building, closer towards the center of town. With every move, she memorized what she saw. A machine gun here. A tank there. She had three nights to survey the entire town before the 506th would attack. They needed to know as much as possible.

It was very early in the morning by the time she returned to I company. She woke up Captain McKnight to relay everything she witnessed before collapsing into a foxhole ( _whose ever it was be damned)_ , and falling into a deep sleep before she had to do it again the next night.

* * *

 _January 13, 1945_

Jaclyn had completed her survey of most of the inner workings of the town and its inhabitants. Tonight, as the hours dwindled away, she was to watch for any change and steal any paperwork she could find if she could. The attack was to begin at 0900.

 _Cake walk_ , she thought smugly.

She had just snuck through a barn to try and access a main building, when the length of a rifle whacked her under the chin, leveling her to the ground.

She saw stars, but was immediately on her feet. A huge kraut towered over her, grinning. _Guess he has no problems hitting a woman. Good for you, big boy_.

Jaclyn felt for her knife on her leg, but realized with a jolt that it was missing. She saw a glimmer. He had it in hand, waving it for her to see. _Quicker than you look_.

Jaclyn waited, gauging his movement. He circled around her, allowing her the first move. She leapt to the right before trying to kick his gut to the left, but he easily caught her leg in his huge hand.

Bending at the waist, she reared up, fingers going for his eyes, but he brought the handle of her own knife down on her forehead, and she saw stars again.

She hung limply by the ankle, idly looking at the hay around her as she tried to find her equilibrium. _Why is it always a fucking barn?_

The giant grasped her other ankle in his hand, crushing her bones with his thick fingers. She hissed and tried to claw at him again, but he held her away from him.

Figuring they were headed out of the barn to be alerted to officers, her heart began to pound. But that was nothing when she realized they weren't headed outside, but to the far corner of the barn. There stood a water trough.

The kraut kicked the layer of ice on top, cracking it until water broke through. Jaclyn could smell how cold it was. Her blonde hair had fallen from its cap. He slowly let it dance on top of the water, allowing her a good glimpse of her fate.

She struggled again, but her short arms didn't even come close to his body. Throwing her knife to the side ( _so a quick death was out, huh?)_ , he gathered her wrists in his other hand, effectively pinning them against her back. The oaf grinned toothily at her again before dunking her head and shoulders into the trough.

At first, she could only think how warm a foxhole would be compared to this. A thousand knives pierced her skin, causing her to gasp and take ice water into her lungs. Before she could drown herself, he pulled her up and out again.

Gasping and choking, the cold air of the barn only seemed to burn her cheeks and eyes. Another breath, and he sent her diving into the water again.

This time, she knew what to expect, but that didn't stop her from the pain. Jaclyn had been wounded more times than she'd care to admit, but nothing compared to this torture.

 _Think Jackie. Think or drown_.

At that moment when he dunked her a third time, drowning seemed like an ideal option. The pain would go away. She would hopefully be warm. And she'd finally be at peace.

As he took her from the water again and air filled her lungs once more, Luz's face swam in front of her eyes. _Damn it, not now_.

But he remained there. She could see his brown eyes dancing with mirth while they watched the John Wayne movie. She could hear his devious chuckle after she wrestled Cobb to the ground again. And she could feel his lips on her hair when he told her that it was OK to be touched, to show affection, to care. _George_.

The fourth time the kraut dunked her, she made sure to slowly go limp against his hands. She let any remaining air in her lungs to escape and made sure not to breathe in any more water, even when her reflexes demanded air.

Finally, he lifted her out again. She didn't gasp, but took small puffs in through her slightly parted lips, hidden from sight and sound. Her nose dripped water and mucus into her eyes.

She heard him look at her for a long time before dropping her onto the hay next to the trough, satisfied. She landed hard on her side, causing any air inside her to whoosh out. She remained still and silent as he turned from her.

Peeking with one eye, she watched him slowly waddle towards the door. Although she loved seeing the back of him, Jaclyn knew that there was no way he wouldn't tell someone about the little intruder he found in the barn.

Her eyes flicked up to the wall behind her. Hanging there were several farm tools. She silently hopped to her feet, grabbing the two closest, a pitchfork and a small but heavy spade. Crawling up behind him, she dropped the pitchfork into the soft hay before taking the spade into both hands.

She cracked it against his large back, causing him to cry out and bend back in pain. Seeing the opportunity, she cracked the weapon against his skull, dazing him. Again and again, until he fell onto his back, most certainly concussed.

 _Down but not out_. She grabbed the pitchfork next and stood next to him, the cold air burning her water-logged lungs. With all her might, she drove the tool hard into his left upper thigh, piercing the artery there. He cried out in pain, but was still dumbfounded from the attack on his head. Then she went again to the other side, although a little lopsided. She hit his groin and the other artery, but just barely.

 _Whoops. Always wanted to castrate a kraut. Time to add it to the resume._

Finally, she pierced his gut before throwing the pitchfork to the side. _Too much work_. She walked over to where he threw her knife and picked it up. Her eyes gleamed with revenge, but in the end, she ended it quick.

After she was sure he was dead, she weighed her next options. Once the adrenaline had left her body, she could hardly stay on her feet. She trembled and chattered. Her lungs still burned and she couldn't take a deep breath without coughing.

She couldn't make it back to I company, that much was certain. The sun was beginning to rise. But she couldn't stay with the dead kraut either. He was too big to hide and too heavy to drag. She decided her only option was to wait. _But where?_


	17. If You Think You Know Crazy

Luz had thought he was a goner. He had been stuck in the middle of the field, bullets flying wildly around him, all because Lieutenant Dike decided to lose his damn mind at that moment in the attack. And he wanted Luz's radio.

He practically dragged Dike to hide behind a hay stack. It provided some cover, but the krauts most certainly knew where they were. His radio blared again, Winters demanding to speak to Dike. The Lieutenant only looked back dully at hikm.

 _What the fuck_.

Then, he saw an angel running towards them. Realizing he wasn't dead yet, Luz almost tackled Lieutenant Spiers when he showed up and took over. _I think I'm in love_.

Spiers immediately directed Easy on what needed to be done. Luz then followed him and Lipton up the middle and into town.

"We need to connect with I company, sir. Or else we may lose them!" yelled Lipton. Luz's heart stopped. I company was surrounded by German forces. If Easy didn't take out the enemy, they could be destroyed. _Damn it, Mack. Great choice in transfer_.

Spiers nodded. "You're right, Sergeant. Wait here." Then they watched him run straight into the enemy, somehow still going across the town unhurt. The krauts were too stunned to even shoot at him.

"What the fuck," said Luz, this time aloud. Lipton only grinned.

The craziest thing wasn't that Spiers ran across town to connect with I company. It wasn't even that he turned around to come back to Easy and do it again. The craziest part was when he was halfway across running back towards them, a small, dark figure leapt from a hay wagon and joined him, her blonde hair blowing behind her.

This time Lipton cursed. "What the fuck."

Spiers hardly even reacted when Jaclyn started running alongside him. If the Germans were confused before, they were stunned now. Half of them didn't even raise their guns. The other half missed.

They crashed around the corner and landed besides Luz and Lipton, who still stared at them, gaping. Jaclyn coughed deeply before looking up at them. Startled at seeing Luz again so soon, she tried to recover. "Hello boys. Fancy seeing you here."

Lipton smiled at her, but Luz still gaped, trying to comprehend their insane reunion. _You can never just say hello or goodbye, can you?_

Anxious, she turned to Spiers. "What now, sir?"

"Lipton and Luz will come with me up the middle of the town. I need you to connect with first platoon. Instruct them to meet us in the square so together we can drive the enemy out," said Spiers calmly.

Jaclyn nodded. She hesitated a moment, unsure if she should say anything to Luz. It had only been a little over a week before she left unceremoniously, but it felt like a lifetime. Guilt tickled her.

In the end, she turned and ran to the left toward first platoon without another word. Luz watched her go, a wave of what felt like regret overtaking him.

* * *

After Easy and I companies had reconnected, together they overtook the town of Foy. With over a hundred German prisoners, Jaclyn watched ruefully as they were wrangled into the barn. _Nice, big surprise for you in there._

Spiers walked up next to her, watching the procession as well. "Good work today, Mackenzie."

She looked over at him. "You as well, sir." She coughed harshly into her elbow. She realized suddenly how cold she was.

He didn't say anything for awhile as they looked on. "I'm being transferred to Easy as their new CO." She didn't reply, but she was happy for it. Easy needed a strong leader after Dike.

Spiers turned to her. "I requested that you return to my company. Easy has led the most dangerous missions in the 506th. It's not going to stop now."

Jaclyn pursed her lips, thinking and then nodded. "Anything I can do to help, sir."

He smiled slightly. "Good. I'll tell Captain Winters that you've agreed. As my first order of business, you are to go get some ODs and a winter coat." His smile grew. "Can't have you dying of the cold, Mackenzie." He turned and walked towards the convent where Easy was staying the night.

Jaclyn watched him go and chuckled. Half the soldiers may be terrified of Spiers, but she understood him. _Probably because those same soldiers are terrified of you too._

After changing into her ODs, Jaclyn walked towards the convent and the soft music being sung inside. Standing outside the front door, the beautiful voices didn't bring her peace as they did for everyone else. She shuddered, and turned away again, hugging her jacket around her.

* * *

Luz watched Jaclyn peer inside the church before she turned to go. Her face looked haunted and white. He looked down at her winter coat in his hands, struggling on what to do next.

He knew he could give it to Malarkey to pass it along. He wouldn't get a hard time from his friend. He would understand.

 _Grow a set, Georgie_. He took a breath and stood, leaving the comforts of the convent.

He jogged up to her. She turned at the sound. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she murmured, wringing her hands. Silently, he handed her the winter coat. She took it and looked down at the warm fabric. He noticed her fingertips were still bandaged. "Thanks."

Luz watched her, his heart panging but his pride winning out. _Say something_. With a sigh, he turned to go.

"George." She spoke barely above a whisper, but he heard her. He turned back.

Her hands clenched tightly into the coat. Tears burned her eyes, but she took a breath. "I'm…"

 _Nevermind. Don't say it_. "Jackie, it's ok."

She stiffened at the use of her first name. "It's not."

Luz stepped forward, trying to soften his face from the pain he felt. "I get it. With everything going on, and everyone we've lost, everyone you've lost, you don't want to get close. I get it," he repeated. _Liar_.

Jaclyn swallowed hard. That's exactly what she was going to say, but hearing it from him, it felt all wrong. "I shouldn't have left the way I did."

He nodded, his face grim. "No, you shouldn't have."

Her voice was small. "Forgive me?"

Luz took a deep breath and tried to squeeze out the voice yelling in his head. "Of course I do."

 _No, you don't._

She watched him sigh again, rubbing a hand over his hair. He tried to give her a smile but bet it looked more like a grimace. "Better get that coat on." With that, he turned and walked back into the convent.

* * *

Easy stayed overnight in Foy. It was the first time they had slept indoors in over a month. The nuns insisted on Jaclyn staying in one of their beds, but she didn't sleep well. Her thoughts raced and her body fidgeted.

As sunlight filtered through the window of her room, she was determined to make things right with Luz. _Even if I have to threaten him with my knife again._

She thought she was early leaving the convent. They were due to leave Foy at 0800. But when she made her way outside, she saw one truck was filled already. Luz was inside it.

With a sigh, she took Randleman's hand as he helped her into the second truck. "Thanks Bull," she said, sitting next to him. Her chest constricted, causing her to wheeze from the exercise. She contributed it to her frustration at the moment.

"Anything for you, darlin'. Glad to have you back."

She smiled weakly. "Glad to be back."

Randleman watched her close her eyes and try and nap on their way to the next destination. It didn't escape him that her second half wasn't with her. He didn't think it escaped anyone.

* * *

 _January 16, 1945_

 _Haguenau, France_

Easy had arrived to the Allied-secured town of Haguenau. Although the Germans had fled, they were only across the river. They sent a stray mortar every now and then as a reminder.

"Jesus, Malark," gasped Jaclyn. "You can get off me now." Malarkey stood up from covering her after shells hit a building nearby.

"Sorry, Jackie. Guess I'm still a little jumpy." He held out a hand to help her up.

She went to take it, but was overwhelmed with a coughing attack. She tried to catch her breath, but couldn't. "Doc!" called Malarkey.

"No, don't be silly," she muttered, but Roe was there in an instant.

"What's wrong, Jackie?" he asked. "Are you hit?"

She shook her head but she couldn't answer him. She could only cough.

Malarkey answered for her. "She's been coughing like that for days. This is the first time I've seen her wheeze like this though."

"She's done it before," called Randleman.

Jaclyn had enough energy to shoot them both death glares. _Traitors_. To their credit, they didn't cower. Instead they grinned, infuriating her more.

"Be a good girl now, and let the Doc do this work."

She snarled. Her sour mood had gotten worse over the last few days ever since the day Luz road in another truck than her. She had only glimpsed him since. Add in this cough she couldn't shake, she was downright unpleasant.

"I need to listen to your lungs," said Roe. "Might be pneumonia." He stood and motioned to Malarkey and Randleman. "Can you help me get her to the aid station?"

"No!" she was able to get out. Finally, she could take a breath. "No aid station. You can listen to my lungs anywhere, Eugene. But I'm not going to the hospital."

Roe pursed his lips, but nodded. He had seen for himself the gruesome scene of the hospital. No one needed to see it if they didn't have to. "Fine. But I'm bringing you to headquarters. Lipton is resting there now with his own bad cough. I can watch you both from there."

"Fine," she muttered.

Before she could stand up on her own, Randleman took her by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. He started walking the short distance to the main building.

"You put me down this instant, Bull! I am a grown woman and I can walk on my own!" she yelled, pounding her fists on his wide back.

Randleman only grinned, chewing on a cigar. "Awful lot of whining for a grown woman."

He climbed the stairs, Malarkey and Roe following them. Both had to hide their smiles or else suffer her wrath.

"Bull Randleman," she yelled again as they entered the room. Her mess of hair prevented her from seeing anything besides his ass. "So help me God, I will find you and I will make sure that you never touch a woman again! You've seen what I can do with a knife. The first chance I get…" She dissolved into a coughing fit and couldn't continue.

Randleman grinned at the surprised faces of Luz and Lipton inside headquarters. "Don't mind her. We're just putting her down for her nap." He unceremoniously swung her from his shoulder and flopped her down onto the empty couch.

She immediately tried to stand, but wobbled, dizzy. He lazily pushed her back into the couch. Brushing her hair from her eyes, she started cursing him out in a mix of different languages. He only chuckled. "Now I know you mad."

Roe knelt down next to you. "You finished? I can't listen to your lungs if you keep threatening Bull." Jaclyn huffed, but obeyed. Randleman and Malarkey wished her farewell before leaving.

As Roe listened for fluid in her lungs, she scanned the building. She looked to her right into the next room and saw Luz standing there, a cigarette forgotten in his mouth. She met his eyes a moment before he turned away and finished whatever the hell he was doing.

She seethed, staring at his back. " _Putain des hommes et de leurs putains d'égos et de leur putain de fierté_ ," she growled in French.

Roe smirked. "Not all of us are that bad, as you so eloquently described, Jackie." His eyes followed her angry gaze. "That includes, Luz," he added quietly.

Her eyes snapped to his. "Fuck off, Eugene."

He sighed, aware like everyone else of the situation. "Give him time. He'll come around."

"I'll give him time. How's an eternity?" she replied, sounding childish. She tried to keep a pout from her face. She huffed again. "So do I have fucking pneumonia?"

Roe smiled. "Yes, you have _fucking_ pneumonia. Congratulations. You and Lieutenant Lipton are now on ordered bed rest."

 _Fuck that_.

"There are single rooms in the back. I'll make sure there's clean sheets for you."

 _Stay here?_ Her eyes traveled to Luz again, his back still to her as he looked over supplies. _Fuck that twice_.

Jaclyn tried to stand. "No way, Doc. I can stay in the bunks with the other guys." The blood seemed to leave her head all at once and she fell back onto the couch.

Roe smirked. "Stay put, _cherie_." He turned to Lipton, who was busy trying not to listen to the entire exchange on his couch across from her. "Sir, you have now gained a roommate. Both of you, try and behave. I will hear about it if you don't." He was speaking to both of them, but he only looked at Jaclyn. With a smirk, he left.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she pouted. "Hey Lip."

"Hey Jackie. Want a blanket?"

"I'm OK, thanks."

A moment later, a spare blanket was thrown over her. "Take the goddamn blanket," said Luz before he walked back into the other room.


	18. Snug As Bugs

_January 20, 1945_

Jaclyn thought she was going to die. Not from pneumonia - she could handle that - but from boredom.

"Eugene, can I please go outside today?" she whined as he felt her forehead. "I promise to be a good and proper lady and only look at the pretty guns."

Perconte and Lipton snorted. Perconte had just returned from the aid station after being shot in the ass at Foy. "I bet you haven't been a proper lady once in your entire life."

Roe chuckled as she glared at Perconte, who shut up instantly, but grinned. "Outta the question. Your temperature is rising. And I can tell you haven't gotten much sleep. The dark circles under your eyes are growing."

"You sure know how to flatter a woman, Eugene Roe," Jaclyn muttered. He stood to go. "Doc, you've got to give me something. Make it go away."

Roe shrugged. "I already gave you penicillin. All that is left to do is for you to sleep. A lot." He saw Luz in the other room from the corner of his eye, pretending to organize the pantry.

Jaclyn grimaced. She hadn't been able to sleep more than a few fitful hours since Foy. "Not my fault that stupid kraut tried to drown me in an ice bath," she whined.

"Jesus, you have pneumonia because a kraut tried to drown you? What the fuck, Jackie. I didn't know that," exclaimed Perconte. Lipton even sat up to listen.

"Precisely. What. The. Fuck." She paused, her patience snapping when she saw Luz counting chocolate bars for the tenth time that morning. _Two can play_. A sweet smile spread across her face, taking her audience aback. "Only reason I didn't drown is because of George here."

Luz couldn't pretend he wasn't eavesdropping now. He looked up.

"Our George?" asked Perconte, motioning his thumb in the other room. Roe could feel the tide of the conversation turning, even if Perconte couldn't. He slowly tried to back away and out of the room. Lipton noticed and wished he could do the same.

Jaclyn could see that Luz was listening, and continued. "Oh yes. After the third time that he forced my head underwater, I was sure I was about to die. At that point, I was almost wishing for it." Her voice got quiet, remembering. She took a breath. "And then I thought of George. And I fought back."

The room was silent. Perconte wasn't even sure if he should breath. The tension around them was thick.

"You didn't tell me that," Luz said quietly, not moving from his place.

"That's because you wouldn't fucking listen if I tried, isn't it?" she said scathingly, turning her eyes to meet his. Her anger had returned with a vengeance. Now Perconte was sure he shouldn't breathe.

Just then, Spiers walked into the room and immediately rounded on Jaclyn and Lipton. "Jesus Christ, would you both just get to bed? You look like death."

Lipton frowned, abashed. "Just trying to be useful, sir."

Jaclyn nodded, her anger leaving her all at once. "Yeah, what he said." Roe snorted.

Spiers rolled his eyes. "You won't be useful if you're dead. Bed. Now."

Perconte and Roe helped her to her room before coming back for Lipton. Roe gave Luz a small, commiserating smile, but he didn't seem to see him.

* * *

The ice between Luz and Jaclyn seemed to thaw a bit after that over the next few days. Although they didn't actively speak with one another, they did make polite conversation when needed, which sometimes seemed to be worse than avoidance and silence.

A private in a clean uniform walked into the room. He turned to Luz and smiled. "George Luz, good to see you."

"Hey, look who it is," Luz replied.

"Come on, I haven't been gone that long," said the soldier.

"Jesus, yes you have," Luz replied, an unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"How's it going, ma'am? Sir?" he said to Lipton to Jaclyn.

Luz answered for them as they coughed together. "They've got pneumonia."

"I'm sorry to hear that you're unwell, sir." Lipton waved him away, trying to breathe.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" said Luz, carrying a blanket to Lipton. "He's got a couch, a goddamn blanket, and a roof over his head. Snug as a bug." He moved to wink to Jaclyn before pulling back. _Damn habit_.

"I'm still sorry, ma'am. I didn't think anything could keep you down after Holland."

"I'm fine…" Jaclyn croaked, pausing. _God, what is his name? He has been gone awhile_.

"Webster," Luz hissed in her ear before laying another blanket on top of her.

Jaclyn stammered when she felt his warm breath on her cheek. "I'm fine, Webster. "

Webster smiled. "Those krauts can't keep you down, can they Mack?"

The three of them looked up him in silence at the use of Luz's nickname for her. Webster coughed nervously, "I mean, ma'am."

Jaclyn swallowed. "It's Jackie. And they can try."

A wave of sadness washed over her after hearing her nickname, especially from someone other than Luz. She was suddenly exhausted.

She tried to stand up, but her vision tilted as she got to her feet. She reached out an arm in an attempt to steady herself.

Luz grabbed her hand in his before placing the other on her elbow. "Whoopsa daisy. Back to bed you go."

He slowly led her to the back bedrooms and towards hers in the corner. Holding her upright with one hand, he pulled back the blanket from the bed before helping her slip underneath. He rolled the blanket back up to her chin. "There you go," he murmured.

The silence between them grew to tension. He abruptly walked to the door. Her eyes burned as she watched him go until she couldn't stand it anymore and closed her eyes.

"Is it true what you said?"

Jaclyn looked to see him standing in the open doorway, facing her. "Is what true?" she wheezed.

Luz took a step forward. "Is it true what you said about when the kraut tried to drown you?"

Jaclyn tried with all her might to swallow the itch in her throat. "Yes, it is."

He looked at her a long time, only a white face peeking from a thick layer of covers. He moved forward again and sat on the edge of her bed near her feet. He remained silent, unsure what to say.

Jaclyn took a deep breath, striving for bravery. _Funny how I can fight a giant kraut without a second thought, but give me George Luz, and my tenacity is sucked dry._

She took a second breath. "I thought I was going to die. The pain was so great. I was ready for it."

Luz nodded, remembering with a pang the relief he saw when she thought they were both dead after the shelling in Foy.

"But then I saw your face." He couldn't look away from her. "I think my life was starting to flash before my eyes, or some equal bullshit." He couldn't help but smile slightly.

Encouraged, Jaclyn continued. "And it was only you. I saw your eyes. And I heard your laugh. And I felt your touch, George." She took another shaky breath in, looking down. "God, I'm terrible at this."

"You're doing fine, Mack."

She looked up and smiled wide at hearing him say her nickname. "Can you say that again?"

Luz smirked slightly. "Which part? That you're fine or Mack?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed, which caused another long coughing fit. The smile dropped from his face as he looked at her, concern in his eyes. He waited for her to finish. "You need to take care of yourself. You heard what Doc said. You need sleep."

She coughed deeply again, wincing from a pain radiating in her chest. "Yes, sir."

He scooted closer to her, and raised a tentative hand to brush hair from her eyes. He studied her face and noticed she was doing the same. "Sleep, Mack."

She smiled again for a moment, but squirmed uncomfortably under the covers. "Do you…" she stopped, unsure.

"Do I what?"

"Can you…"

"Can I what? Jesus, spit it out, woman."

She grinned again. "Do you mind staying here? Until I fall asleep?" Her voice was small and childlike.

Luz smiled softly, stroking her hair again. "Not at all."

* * *

He stayed long after she fell asleep, just brushing her hair back and watching her face. Finally, he stood up and went back to the main room to find Winters, Spiers, and Nixon. Lipton attempted to join in from his couch. They took pity on him eventually and waved him over.

As the designated regimental pantry organizer and mail man, Luz had the happy coincidence to be in battalion headquarters most of the day. With it, he could easily eavesdrop on conversations.

The COs spoke for a long time about an upcoming mission before Lipton finally made his way back to the couch, wheezing. "No, to bed, Lip," said Winters.

"Yeah, to bed, Lip," said Jaclyn, emerging from the back rooms. She sat down on her couch with a sigh.

Luz walked over. "Why aren't you asleep?"

She shrugged. "I woke up."

"You've only been down for two hours," he admonished.

"Thank you, Doctor Luz. I can read a clock," she replied dryly, leaning back slowly. Internally, she was doing cartwheels.

Lipton tried to follow her lead, but Winters caught him. "I mean it, Lip. Go to bed." He turned to Jaclyn. "You too, Jackie. We need you both."

"Yes, sir," they muttered together. All three officers left the building.

Luz looked down at them from his place between both couches. "Don't make me sic Doc on you."

Jaclyn looked to Lipton. "Such a liar."

Lipton nodded. "He wouldn't dare."

Luz raised his eyebrows. "Oh I wouldn't? You think I won't go and grab Doc right now and tell him about you two?"

"Tell me what?" said Roe from the door. By the look on Luz's face, he wasn't serious about tattling on them.

"Thanks Luz," muttered Lipton.

"Yeah, thanks Luz."

Roe checked on Lipton first. "Your fever is gone, sir, and the crackling in your lungs is starting to fade."

Lipton brightened. "I can get back to work?"

Roe shook his head. "They are _starting_ to fade. You have another few days at least." Lipton's face fell.

Roe moved to Jaclyn, already noticing the sheen on her forehead. He placed a hand there. "And your temperature is rising. What did I say about sleep, Jackie?"

She pouted. "I slept today, Doc."

"Two hours," called Luz from the other room.

"Traitor," she called back.

Roe tried to look stern at her, but he recognized the familiar smile on her face that he hadn't seen in weeks. He looked to Luz and saw a similar grin.

Trying to keep his own smile at bay, he rolled his eyes at Jaclyn. "Two hours isn't nearly enough."

"It's all I can manage, Eugene."

"Try harder." He stood. "Or else I will have to send you to the aid station."

Jaclyn muttered to herself as he left the room. She had been trying. Every night like clockwork, she couldn't find sleep. She'd toss and turn, waking up often and taking a long time before she'd doze once again. "Slept better in a damn foxhole," she complained.

* * *

Luz was cleaning up the desk before heading to his bunk across the street when he heard deep coughing from the back of the building.

Lipton held his hands up innocently from his place on the couch. "Not me."

Luz frowned, making his way to her room. She had left hours ago after he forced her back to bed, but her coughing persisted.

He knocked softly on the door before opening it. He found her buried underneath the mounds of blankets he'd placed on top of her in an attempt to warm her.

"Jesus, I didn't think you'd keep them all on you. I was trying to be funny."

"Ha ha," she chattered from the bed. He could barely see her face from behind all the layers.

Luz walked to the side of the bed and knelt down beside her head. "How in God's name are you still cold?"

He thought she must have shrugged, but he couldn't tell from all the shivering. Sighing, he stood up only to sit down in the chair next to her. He started to unlace his boots.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her teeth knocking together.

"You think I'd dirty perfectly good sheets with my disgusting boots? I ain't an animal, doll."

Jaclyn laughed before starting another coughing fit. Her chest felt frozen and pained from the act.

Luz stood again and removed his jacket before padding over to the side of the bed. "OK, scoot over. Make way."

Jaclyn hesitated for a moment. _Sharing a foxhole was one thing. A bed though?_ She moved over to lean her back against the cold wall.

Luz slipped under the covers before removing the top half of the stack, muttering about death by suffocation. He leaned his head back onto the pillow before he seemed to realize the intimate situation he placed them in.

With a grin, "Don't worry, Mack. I'll keep my hands to myself." He opened his arms.

With a shy smile, she scooted over to him and leaned her side into him. The warmth engulfed her immediately.

Luz grinned again when he felt her lean her head against his chest. _Just like old times._ The thought both thrilled and concerned him.

He wrapped his arms around her and he heard her sigh. "Get to sleep, doll," he murmured.

Before she could respond, she was asleep.


	19. Let It Out

"Goddamnit Johnny, you're breaking my heart, I'm telling you," Luz said to Martin, as he stacked up the chocolate bars.

"Come on, George," said Martin. "Just give me a bar." He reached over, but Luz swatted his hand away.

"You want a bar?" Luz replied, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. "Here, have a Juicy Fruit. Happy?"

Martin scoffed but took the gum anyway with a grin. Jaclyn listened from her couch, attempting to read a book Lipton found.

"Hey! Hersey bars!" cried Liebgott as he and a group of soldiers walked in.

"Jesus Christ," muttered Luz, swatting another hand away.

"Come on, George, one bar," he argued.

Luz was starting to get annoyed. "No, there's not enough to go around. Beat it!"

Unable to resist, Jaclyn walked over to them. "Come on, George, one bar."

Luz sighed. "You too? Come on, scram."

She leaned against the desk, giving Liebgott a wink. "Not even for a poor, afflicted woman? Have you no heart, Luz?" Her eyes were wide.

"Yeah, you're afflicted. Afflicted in the head," Luz replied, but grinned.

"Two bars, Luz, and I promise to stop breathing on you."

"Deal."

Jaclyn took the chocolate and waved it in the air as she made her way back to her couch. "As you were, boys."

"What the fuck, Luz," said Martin.

Luz shrugged, "The woman's got pneumonia, Johnny. You want to say no to her? Now she can keep her germs over there." He grinned again to himself.

A young private entered the room. Luz dropped his hands to his sides. "Christ, what now."

"Captain Winters needs you to bazooka a building in kraut territory, sir."

 _Finally, a reprieve from the madness_. "Excuse me boys, I need to go blow some shit up." He put on his jacket before looking over at Jaclyn, happily munching on her prize. _Yep, madness_.

* * *

 _February 6, 1945_

About a week later, Winters and Spiers assembled a team for the mission they'd been planning across the river. Colonel Sink wanted German prisoners to interrogate for information. It was Easy's job to go and get them.

"What the hell are they thinking? To risk lives for prisoners they don't even need?" said Jaclyn as Luz gathered his things. He was headed out with the team in an hour.

He shrugged, dusting off his rifle. "Sink's orders. I don't think Winters is happy about it either."

Jaclyn leaned back on her couch, frowning. She was to be left alone at headquarters. Lipton was given the green light by Roe yesterday to wait out the team in the bunker near the water with the others.

Luz saw that look in her eye. He came to her side. "And when I get back, I don't want to hear anything about a crazy woman leaving her sick bed to wander the streets of Haguenau in a pathetic attempt at bravery, got me?"

Jaclyn cursed him under her breath. He was pretty sure it was in Dutch. He squatted down on his heels to her eye level. "And when I find you in your bed, most likely wide awake and cranky, I'll finish the story about Ruth and the fish."

Jaclyn couldn't help it, she grinned. Luz had been staying with her every night helping her to fall asleep, eventually just sleeping there himself. Before sleep would take her, he'd tell her a story about his family.

"Can't wait," she grudgingly replied. He grinned back at her before standing up again. He walked to the door, looking back one last time. She didn't need to say anything else. He understood. _Stay safe._

* * *

Luz was right. _And I hate when he's right_. Jaclyn was wide awake, sitting in her bed, beyond cranky. The house was silent. The lack of noise irritated her. Her stack of blankets, essential to try and stop her shivering, irritated her. Her own dark thoughts irritated her.

 _He's going to come back. He's got to come back_.

Beyond the fear and irritation, her first instinct was to flee. The idea that Luz may not make it back alive was more than she could bear. Instead of enduring the pain of loss, she could always leave again.

 _No. You're bigger than the fear, Jackie. You can't keep running away_.

With time to herself, her thoughts drifted to her past. To William. She felt the usual pain in her heart at his name, but it didn't seize her this time. The pain was duller, less electrifying.

Jaclyn frowned. His death didn't hurt like it used to. This thought weighed on her, guilt heavy on her heart.

She took a breath. _You're wrong. The pain isn't duller, it's just different_. _You can't keep blaming yourself. William wouldn't want that_.

Jaclyn sat a long time, finally shaking her head to try and rid the internal conversation in her head. _I am as crazy as they say_.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps in the hall. Her first instinct was to grab her knife, but realizing she only had quilts, she sighed, but relaxed.

The door creaked open and Luz's head peeked in. "I'm awake, Luz. No need to tiptoe."

Luz walked in and closed the door quietly behind him. Expecting him to sit in his usual chair to remove his boots and jacket, she was surprised when he sat on the bed next to her.

"George, what are you…" His eyes dark and wide, he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

She could smell the cold air in his hair, but his lips were warm, gentle, but persistent. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and Jaclyn felt her heart pound. A beat later, she kissed him back.

Her hands ached to feel his soft hair, but before she could run her fingers through, he pulled back, his breathing erratic. "I'm sorry for being such an asshole, Mack," he said, his face serious.

It took her a moment to respond, but blinking, she replied, "You had every right to be. I'm sorry I ran away."

Luz, relieved, kissed her sweetly. He pulled back and she could see the tension starting to leave his body. "What happened, George?"

He got quiet. "Jackson was killed by his own grenade." She inhaled sharply. "It was such a senseless, stupid death." He looked into her eyes. "And then all I could think about was how stupid I was being. I knew you had past trauma. And I knew that you were only acting defensively, but still, I took it personally. I blamed you."

Jaclyn took his hand in hers. "I haven't told you everything."

He shook his head, trying to shush her. "I'm not trying to get you to talk, Mack. I will never force anything from you."

She smiled at him. "I know. But I want to tell you. I actually decided on this before you came back."

Luz was silent, not sure on what to do. She fidgeted. "Do you mind if we have this conversation lying down." She paused again, shy. "I'd like to be in your arms in case I need some extra strength."

Luz smiled softly. "Of course. But are you sure?" She nodded. He took a deep breath and quickly removed his boots and jacket before crawling in under the dozen covers with him. She removed several from the top as his heat warmed her.

Sliding under his arm, she clung to him, taking a deep breath. _Let it out_. He tightened his arms around her.

"William was my closest friend in the world. We grew up together. He's the reason why I joined RAF and became a pilot." She stopped, smiling softly. "He was able to pull a few strings to get me into the program. But I proved my worth from there."

Jaclyn continued her story, reliving her training and flight school with William. They were a great team, so they often flew together. When the war broke out in Europe, they were trained and ready as pilots and in combat.

"After Africa and Italy, he and I were only a few left of the original group. We only had each other for a long time," she said quietly. She took a breath, gaining strength from hearing Luz's heartbeat beneath her ear.

"We fought alongside the Dutch Resistance for a while before being transferred to northern France near Amiens." At this moment, she paused for a long time, trying to catch her breath.

Luz felt her freeze. He grazed his fingers into her hair, stroking her scalp gently with his nails. "Let it out, Mack," he murmured, repeating her own words to herself.

She cleared her throat and swallowed. "Our plane went down. I was piloting. I can't remember the details; they are too fuzzy. But I've since convinced myself that I was probably doing something foolish." Luz kept his mouth shut, but he tightened his arms around her to relay his disagreement.

"This was in early December of 1943. Where we landed, it reminds me a lot of Bastogne."

A few minutes passed before she spoke again. "William was injured, but we attempted to travel towards safety. We were deep in German-occupied France. We didn't stand chance."

Luz swallowed hard, preparing himself. But what she said next, he couldn't have imagined.

"The Germans found us and took us to Amiens prison. It was more like a work camp, really. Our cells were in a large building, so we had a roof over our heads, but when they didn't leave us to rot away, the krauts would experiment with us."

Luz froze, his hand stopping in her hair. He couldn't help his question. "What do you mean by experiment?"

She shrugged against him. "The prison was full of French soldiers with the odd Brit, Pole or Dutch thrown in. We all had to endure the labor tests, but they...they were particularly interested in their female prisoners."

She continued before he could speak. She could feel his anger and disbelief growing hot on his skin. "The SS would pay a special visit to the women's cells. It's as if they had never seen a woman soldier before. I guess, now that I think about it, they probably hadn't. They were curious if we could tolerate the same as a man in battle."

Jaclyn flashed back to the pain she felt in the hands of the SS and their doctors. She shuddered, suddenly cold again. "They made sure to leave no scars. They fancied themselves gentlemen; they didn't want to ugly a pretty lady's face, even one of the enemy."

Luz could feel bile building in his throat. He struggled to keep it down. He knew she wasn't done, but he was afraid of what else would come. _How did she do it? When I can hardly stomach hearing about it?_

She took another deep breath. "If it wasn't for William, I don't think I would have made it." She smirked. "The krauts stupidly placed his cell next to mine. He would encourage me to keep going every day. He did the same for the others nearby. Anyone that would listen. The krauts underestimated the power of humanity, especially in that place."

"Across the way from us, two Polish prisoners had been there for almost a year. Another man and a woman, also partners together in this war. Kaspar and Aldona." Jaclyn smiled sadly. "William wanted to keep their morale up as well, but they didn't speak English or French. It took weeks, but eventually we taught them English, and in turn, they taught us Polish."

The pain she felt next was ten times worse than what the SS did to her. It took her several minutes before she could continue. "On February 18, 1944, the British and French bombed the prison to free the prisoners. Operation Jericho. Apparently they received intel that mass shootings were to happen the next day. This was their attempt to save us." She paused, swallowing the tears in her throat. "But it was bedlam."

"Although the attack did free some, the bombs killed mostly prisoners. I can still hear the plane engines echoing. I heard the sound of the blast before I felt it." A breath. "Clear and cold night air streamed into my cell, but from the left side, not from my window. I remember turning to look, and the cell with William was gone."

Tears raced down her face and into the fabric of Luz's shirt. _Can't stop now._

"I could only find a piece of him here and there in the rubble that was left behind. Beyond that, he had disappeared."

Tears began to course down Luz's face as he remembered her sitting in that foxhole, her fingernails torn away from digging. _She was trying to find me._

"I tried to be brave like William. I tried to free Aldona. Kaspar was already dead, hit by another bomb. Her cell remained intact, and the krauts had begun to come back to secure us." Jaclyn shut her eyes tightly. "I wasn't trained then like I am today. I couldn't kill the enemy without a gun. Aldona told me to run, and I did."

She began to sob against his chest. He resumed stroking her hair, trying to keep his own tears silent. "I left her behind. I ran away for myself. And I haven't stopped running." She leaned up on his chest with a hand, locking eyes with him in the dark. "I'm so sorry, George. I'm so sorry for running."

He immediately shushed her, kissing her forehead repeatedly. "You have nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart. To me or Aldona. She wanted you to be free." He kissed the tears from her eyes. "Forgive yourself, Jackie," he whispered. "You need to forgive yourself."

She placed her head back down on his chest and cried until there was nothing left. And after that, she fell asleep.

* * *

 **I had to reread and rewrite this one several times. This chapter was necessary, but extremely difficult to put into words.**


	20. Resilience is Key

Jaclyn woke up first, late morning sunshine streaming through the window. Her eyes felt overly dry and bloodshot, but otherwise, she felt pretty good. Better she than yesterday. Her illness seemed to finally abate.

She laid on her side facing out to the room, an arm slung around her waist from behind. She slowly twisted in the bed to her other side, careful not to wake him.

She studied Luz's face. _Definitely more innocent in sleep than it ever is awake._ A tenderness went through her when she remembered his words and caresses from last night.

Any fear Jaclyn felt in telling him about her past had vanished. He hadn't run away screaming. He hadn't judged her. He simply held her, something she had been relying on more and more. _Like a drunk finding the wine._

His breathing was still very deep in sleep. Her eyes scanned over his long, dark eyelashes, the scruff on his cheeks, and then down to his mouth. Unable to resist, she gently brushed her lips against his, just dying to feel the texture again. She closed her eyes, as she pulled back, a small smile across her face.

"Got a penny?"

Her eyes flew open to see a smirking Luz looking at her. "That's the price for that kiss you just stole from me."

Jaclyn grinned. "Sorry, fresh out."

He sighed and closed his eyes again, sleepily. "That's OK. You'll just owe me one."

"A kiss or a penny?"

He hummed to himself, thinking. "Definitely a penny." She scoffed. He smirked again, his eyes still closed. "Another kiss is a given. If you couldn't tell already, I'm irresistable."

Jaclyn whistled, rolling her eyes. "Irresistible, huh?" _Damn him, he's right_. At a loss for words, she narrowed her eyes before nipping him under his arm with her fingers. Luz jumped, not from pain, his eyes widening.

A huge chesire grin spread across her face. _Ticklish too_.

"Now, Mack," he said, trying to back away, but he hit the wall. "Your debt is forgiven. Remember my generosity and have mercy."

Her grin only seemed to grow as her eyes glinted. Luz froze, trapped. Time ticked by, which only made him more apprehensive. She posed, ready to strike - when a coughing fit overwhelmed her.

Luz sighed, letting out the air he didn't know he was holding. He rolled his eyes before taking pity on her and scooting over to rub her back. He opened his mouth to murmur. "It's..."

She pounced. Her fingers found his sides, squirming them against his ribs. She rolled on top of him, pinning him to the bed, victorious.

Luz gasped, laughing and shouting for mercy, his legs bucking under her. "Mack...cut it out...not...funny...help!"

She giggled, never ceasing. "Surrender, George. Declare your surrender and I'll stop!"

"Christ, I surrender! Make the madness stop!"

Giggling again, she pulled back her hands. His hair stood up on end as he peered at her through his fingers. She gave him a triumphant smile, proud of her victory. "You give in?"

He looked up at her and couldn't help but smile at her happy satisfaction. She still had him pinned to the bed, straddling him between her legs.

With a smirk, he sat up, holding her hips with his hands and bringing his face close to her. Her eyes widened. He watched her for a moment before replying, his own victory in silencing her. "I surrender."

Luz rolled them over until she was on her back. He pulled himself from the covers and started putting on his boots. Jaclyn watched quizzically on her side. "What are you doing?"

"I surrender in the name of the U.S. Army in order to save Easy company."

"Oh yeah? From what?"

Luz glanced at her over his shoulder as he finished lacing his boots. An evil grin glinted on his face. "From the infamous Jaclyn Mackenzie. You smell so bad, doll. I'm going to run you a bath before I head to Winters' meeting."

Jaclyn's jaw dropped a moment before she threw a pillow at his head. "You're going to pay for that one, Luz. And it will be more than a damn penny."

He stood, still grinning. "Looking forward to it."

She pouted before muttering, "I hate baths. I'd rather shower."

Luz rolled his eyes. "You know the only working showers are those set up outside. I'd have to break you outta this joint, commandeer the entire unit, and secure it so you can guarantee your delicate feminine privacy."

"I don't agree with the 'delicate' remark, but the rest sounds perfect."

Luz looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "No way. Nuh uh." A hopeful smile graced her face. "Quit it. It's not happening." She sat up, her eyes widening. "You're shit outta luck, Mack."

* * *

"How many Lucky Strikes you getting me for doing this, George?" said Liebgott as they stood guard outside the outdoor showers. The large tent behind them was empty save for one small but unrelenting woman. They heard her humming a song to herself.

Luz looked up at the sky and took a breath. "We'll talk later. I'm good for it." _God you gave me my weakness, now please give me my strength_.

A few minutes later, Jaclyn appeared clean and in fresh ODs. Her hair hung wet around her face. "Thank you boys. I am good as new. Let's get to that meeting."

She walked forward towards the riverfront bunker, but Luz scruffed her by the back of her shirt. "And just where do you think you're going? You need to go back to headquarters."

Liebgott paused. "Wait, you're not cleared by Doc, yet?" He turned to Luz. "You got me to help break her out? Jesus, I'm a dead man."

Luz sighed. "Just for the shower. You wouldn't believe it by looking at her, but the woman is ferocious." They both glanced at her and she immediately gave them a winning smile. "But the deal didn't include a detour."

"Come on, Luz," she whined. "I'm totally better. It's not like I'm going on a mission anytime soon." She leaned her cheek against Liebgott's arm. "I just miss my guys."

Luz rolled his eyes, but Liebgott grinned sheepishly. "We miss you too, Jackie. It's no fun without you." He shrugged to Luz. "What's one meeting?"

Jaclyn turned to Luz, her evil grin hidden from Liebgott's view. "Yeah, Luz. What's one meeting?"

Luz took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his resolve waning. _Could use that strength anytime now, big guy._

* * *

"Look sharp for tomorrow," added Winters. "We're moving off the line."

The meeting Winters held brought a huge variety of emotion from Easy company. At first, they were told Colonel Sink wanted another patrol tonight. They felt fear. They felt exhaustion. And they felt disbelief.

Then Winters changed all that. He knew that another patrol was unnecessary. The death of Jackson last night haunted them all. The war was ending. No one else needed to die. Winters made sure that each and every one of them understood that there would be no patrol that night - even if the Colonel thought otherwise.

The relief in the room was extraordinary. Jaclyn hugged each man around her, kissing their cheeks. For the first time in a long time, she felt hope. Across the room, she met Cobb's eye. Waiting for his usual sneer, he surprised her by giving her a curt nod. After a moment, she nodded back.

She pulled back from a big hug from Randleman. He had lifted her off her feet, causing her to giggle and hold onto the back of his head for safety. "Thanks for the ride, Bull." She removed her hands from his hair. "You're looking a little scruffy."

"Little scruff hurt no one, darlin'."

She smirked, but looked around the room. Most of the men were looking a little worse for the wear. They hair longer than normal, their faces covered in thin beards. "Hurt or no hurt, you're all looking a little rough."

She ruffled Perconte's hair. "You guys heard the Captain. It's time to look sharp. If we're headed into Germany next, you boys need a little freshening up. Have to look our best when we take down Hitler."

They cheered around her, excited to conquer the enemy at last, but first eager for a break from the line.

* * *

Jaclyn was good on her threat. After a week of leisure time off the line in France, she teamed up with Liebgott, a barber in his life outside the war, to clean up her men. It didn't help their chances that she was feeling better.

"Come on, Jackie. I thought you liked my hair?" whined Perconte as she forced him into her chair.

"I do, Frank," she cooed. "We just need to make sure you look handsome for all the beautiful _frau_ in Germany. Maybe you'll meet your future wife." He tried to stand again, but with a shove on his shoulder, he gave in.

Once seeing the Perconte aftermath, the men started to trust in her ability to cut their hair. In no time at all, she had a line out the door of the apartment sitting room she was staying. Being a woman soldier had its perks sometimes. Getting an entire apartment to herself was one of them.

Pretty soon, Liebgott didn't have anything to do. He puffed on a cigarette and motioned to Martin. "Johnny, I can cut your hair now. Get over here." Jaclyn was busy with Shifty, padding around in her bare feet, humming a tune, while grooming him.

Martin shrugged apologetically. "Thanks, Joe, but I'll wait for Jackie." He saw the incredulous look on Liebgott's face. "Come on, man. Don't look at me like that. It's just a nice change of pace to have a woman's touch."

"Unless, Joe," added Randleman, "you're willing to croon in my ear as well." Liebgott gave him a look of disgust. "That's what I thought. The feelin's mutual. I'll wait for Jackie too."

Liebgott gave up and packed his stuff up. Before Jaclyn continued with Shifty, she leaned over and pecked Liebgott on the cheek. "Thanks for your help, Joe."

He blushed a little, his sour mood evaporating. "Anytime, girl."

Luz walked into the sitting room as Jaclyn finished up with Shifty. "Me next, Mack?" He started to take off his jacket in preparation.

Jaclyn shook her head. "No, Johnny is next. Then Bull and Babe."

Luz walked up to her. "But Mack, it's me. You know, _George_."

She gave him a smirk before pointing her scissors to the couch. "Hello, _George_. Take a seat. You're after Babe."

The guys chuckled at Luz's pout as he sat down. Cobb then walked in. His face held his usual serious tone, but the sneer had disappeared. Jaclyn pretended not to notice his fidgeting.

"Joe gone?" he asked.

She murmured the confirmation, and watched as he continued to stand there awkwardly. She patted Shifty on the shoulder. "OK, handsome, you're done."

Shifty stood, running a hand through his hair. "Thanks Jackie," he said with a shy smile.

Before Martin could stand, Jaclyn waved Cobb over. "Roy's next." The four men on the couch erupted in protest.

Jaclyn gave them a stern look and placed a hand on her hip. The sharp scissors glinted in their direction. "Roy is next." They gaped silently. She turned to Cobb. "Come on. Let me clean you up," she said softly.

Cobb hesitated before giving her a small smile. He took off his jacket and sat down in the chair. "New friends get first priority," she murmured to him. His smile grew.

* * *

Jaclyn was just finishing up with Heffron when Winters and Nixon walked in. "Major Winters and Captain Nixon," she said, glancing up at them. "Need a haircut? You can go before Luz."

Luz opened his mouth to retort before remembering who had arrived. "Yeah, sure, go ahead," he muttered unhappily. He was the last to wait for a haircut. He had already made himself at home, his stocking feet up on the couch.

Nixon brushed his hair up with a hand. "Now that you mention it," he started before seeing the look on Winters' face. "Right. No, thanks though. We do need you for something else."

With another snip, Heffron was done. "You're good to go, Babe." She walked over towards the officers. Luz sat on the couch, pretending not to listen. Heffron pulled on his coat very slowly, doing the same.

Winters turned to Jaclyn. "The 9th Armored Division needs help pushing the Germans back from Remagen. They're looking for someone to infiltrate documents regarding potential strikes on a bridge that they're holding. If the operation is a success, the 17th Airborne will be able to jump past the Rhine." He paused. "Naturally, you came to mind."

Jaclyn took a breath. It had been a long time since she'd had a mission, but she couldn't pretend that excitement didn't fill her. Her eyes flicked to Luz before back to Winters. "Of course, sir. When do I leave?"

Winters nodded. "Tomorrow at 1200. We'll arrange your transport." She nodded back to them before they turned to go.

Jaclyn took a deep breath before turning to see Luz and Heffron looking forlorn. "Ah, don't do that to me guys. I'll be fine."

"But you sure you're feeling better, Jackie?" said Heffron, standing up. "You just got over pneumonia for Christ's sake."

She nodded. "I'm fine, Babe. But thanks for the concern." He nodded back before turning to go.

Jaclyn looked at George, who sat on the couch, looking at his hands. "George? Why don't you come sit over here."

Luz obeyed silently, sitting down in the chair. As she dipped her fingers in water and massaged the moisture through his hair, he stayed quiet for a long time.

She began to comb his damp hair, focused on the task at hand and not about leaving him. Finally, she sighed, unable to take the silence anymore. "I'll be back before you know it."

He nodded slightly until she stopped the motion with her fingers. She began to cut his hair. He closed his eyes at the contact. "I know."

They stayed silent for a long time. Dark hair fell on the towel on top of his shoulders and onto the ground. The act of cutting his hair was so intimate, so very different from cleaning up the other men. She felt herself mesmerized by its softness.

Finally, she was done. She combed her fingers through his hair one last time before standing in front of him. She looked down on his face, tilting her head. She gave him a soft smile. "You could use a shave, trooper."


	21. Two of Five

**MA is for Mature, not Mayhem :)**

* * *

Luz's eyes widened. "There is no way I am trusting you with a goddamn knife to my throat."

Jaclyn scoffed. "When have I ever threatened you with a knife?" She paused. "To your throat?"

They laughed together out loud, finally breaking the tension of the news they received from Winters and Nixon. With a soft smile, she held out her hand. "Come on, George. Put a little trust in me."

He rolled his eyes, but took her hand and stood. "I have a feeling I'm really going to regret this."

She chuckled and led him to her bathroom in the back. She pulled him inside, positioning him to sit on the counter next to the sink. He sunk a few inches lower towards her line of sight. "Perfect."

She moved to the cabinet. "I saw a straight razor here the other day. Yes, here it is." She held it out for him to see.

Despite himself, Luz gulped. "That looks awfully like a knife to me."

Jaclyn rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly, it's more like a vegetable peeler than anything." She paused, a huge, evil grin sliding across her face. "Which happens to be one of the five ways I once devised to sever off your cock."

Luz's eyes widened to saucers before he struggled to get off the counter and run from the room. Giggling, she stopped him, holding him in place with her hands on his shoulders. "Just kidding, George. Jeez, you can't even joke around here."

Luz's eyes remained wide. "So not funny, Mack." She chuckled as she searched for shaving cream. "Wait, you remember that? I thought you were too drunk that night to remember anything."

She grinned sheepishly at him. "It did take me a bit to recall that conversation. God, I was so embarrassed. I avoided you all day."

Luz grinned back, relaxing. "That's the night I knew I was in trouble." He gave her a wink.

She laughed again before moving between his legs with the brush. "You're always in trouble. OK, hold still."

Jaclyn took her time adding the shaving cream, covering his cheeks, chin and neck. Once finished, she took the blade in her hand. With a deep breath, she moved in.

Luz squeezed his eyes shut, certain he was about to be severely injured. _Just stay away from the artery. Anything but the artery_. To his happy surprise, the first swipe was clean.

"There," she said happily. She looked very proud of herself. "One down."

Luz narrowed his eyes at her. "I thought you said you've done this before."

"I don't recall saying that."

Luz tried to moved from the counter again. She pushed him back, exasperated. "Luz, it's not the best idea to move when I have a blade to your throat." He swallowed hard, but stayed put, closing his eyes, waiting for pain.

Jaclyn took her time, making sure to clean away all the cream and scruff, but gently moving across the planes of his face. After awhile, Luz opened his eyes and just watched her.

The quiet determination on her face was adorable. Her eyes were steadfast on the task at hand. Her fingers gently maneuvered his face when she needed a new angle. She didn't notice his eyes darkening.

"Mack, put down the knife."

She clucked her tongue, continuing on the right side of his throat. "It's not a knife, George. It's a blade."

"Put down the blade then."

"I'm almost done."

"Jesus Christ, woman, will you put the blade down from my goddamn throat already?" She placed the blade on the counter and her eyes flew to his.

"Thank you," he growled with an exaggerated sigh, and in the next moment he pulled her against him, kissing her hard.

She froze in shock for a moment, before kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck with a sigh, attempting to inch closer to him but the counter was in the way.

Sensing her struggle, he hopped down and crushed them against the door. With his arms around her back, he needed to feel every part of her against him. Jaclyn curved her back in response. She moaned when she felt his chest pressing against hers.

 _I was right. This woman is going to be the death of me._

Luz picked her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his hips. Stumbling out of the bathroom, he paused, pushing her back against the doorframe. Wrenching his lips from hers, she took the opportunity to kiss his newly shaved neck. "Which one is your bedroom?" he gasped.

Her lips found his again before she mumbled against them. "Does it matter?" She felt his grin as he carried them to the one immediately next door.

Luz laid her down onto the bed, but didn't break contact. He stretched his body against her, attempting to get closer but the layers of clothing inhibiting his progress. _Who even invented goddamn pants?_

Jaclyn felt his hips grind into hers. She gasped when she felt him, even through the thick uniforms. _Not close enough._

She broke her lips away, sucking in air. "George," she whispered as he nibbled on her neck. _Jesus Christ that felt good_.

"Hmm?"

 _Did I say something? I can't remember_. She lifted her hips up, trying to get closer and the clothes there reminded her. "George," she said again, trying to clear her mind. "Take my damn clothes off already."

She felt his smile against her skin. "Yes, ma'am," he murmured. His started to trail his kisses towards her chest. Button by button, he slowly undid her shirt, revealing a dark blue tshirt underneath. Shedding those up and over her head quickly, he resumed his way south with his mouth.

Luz took his time, driving her absolutely crazy. _Found my strength after all. Annoyance_. He kissed her collarbone to her shoulder. His thumb gently tugged the strap of her bra down, and his lips followed suit. Then to the other side.

After what felt like an eternity to Jaclyn, his hands reached behind her back. She happily arched up, allowing his fingers to quickly unfasten her bra. _Throw it away. Burn it for all I care. Just keep going_.

Luz nuzzled his nose between her breasts before slowly removing the foul undergarment. First moving to the left, he licked and kissed his way until he found her nipple. Taking it into his mouth, he sucked gently.

Jaclyn moaned, threading her fingers through his hair, encouraging him to stay there but also urging him to keep going. She panted, softly cursing him in French. His hand cupped her other breast, rolling that nipple with his fingers. She cursed again.

Luz chuckled against her skin before taking the right nipple in his mouth. The effect was immediate. She hissed at him in French and maybe a little Polish. "Guess you don't just do that when you're angry," he murmured, starting to kiss her belly.

Jaclyn growled at him, but couldn't find the words to reply. _Just get my damn pants off, Luz_.

As if he heard her, Luz paused kissing her skin when he came to the top of her trousers. Watching her pant above him, he took a moment to memorize her face before teasing a finger under the waistband.

The combination of desire and tickling because of his damn finger caused her to cry out. Her fingers found his hair again, tugging with need. "George, you're trying to kill me," she croaked.

He grinned, but didn't reply. Slowly he undid the belt and started to shimmy the pants to her feet. With another flick, they were on the floor. Then he nibbled the inside of her thigh. _Jesus, what a way to go_.

Her hands gripped his shirt at his shoulders. _What the fuck? He's still dressed?_ Looking down, she realized he hadn't removed a thing.

"George," she croaked again. "I was mistaken."

Luz looked up, nuzzling his cheek against her silk underwear. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that? You were mistaken?"

She swatted at his head, but stopped immediately when she felt his tongue. Something deep inside her pulsed. "God, yes."

Luz looked up again, smirking. "Glad we're on the same page."

Jaclyn whined, her eyes pleading. "Take off your damn clothes too, Luz." Ignoring her request, his teeth scraped at the fabric.

"Please." Still, he tortured her.

 _What's the goddamn magic word?_ Suddenly, she knew.

Grabbing the collar of his shirt, she yanked him up her body before using one leg to circle his hips and twist them around. She flopped him onto his back. Sitting up, she straddled his hips with hers.

Jaclyn cocked an eyebrow. "Oh most handsome George Luz, shut up and take your damn clothes off, you great oaf."

He grinned wickedly. "Close enough." He attempted to sit up to kiss her, but she pushed him back down into the bed with a hand.

Clucking her tongue, she shook her head. "My turn."

Luz was afraid. She had that vengeful look in her eye. If she wasn't so goddamn beautiful and sitting nearly naked on top of him, he would have run for the hills.

Seeing the apprehension on his face, she grinned. Any fear slowly faded when he felt her lips on his neck. In a flash, his OD shirt and tshirt had disappeared. _Benefits of loving a damn ninja._

At his own words, he started. He cupped her cheek in his hand, causing her to look up as she made her way to his bare chest. She gave him a look. "Don't give up on me now, Luz." She resumed kissing down the center of his chest.

Luz grinned again. _Yep, definitely love this crazy, beautiful, terrifying woman._

Jaclyn scraped her teeth against his nipple, causing him to suck air in through his teeth. _Could go for a few French curses right about now_.

Her fingernails scratched his chest while she kissed along the hair leading her to his belt buckle. He swore he saw her grin evilly before he felt her tongue trace along the fabric.

Luz's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Mary mother of...fuck me…"

"Mary's not here right now," Jaclyn murmured, grazing her teeth on his hipbone. "Guess you're stuck with me."

Before he could respond ( _as if I could_ ), her fingers undid his belt and pushed his obstructive pants down his legs and to the floor. And if he thought with the disappearance of his pants meant the disappearance of her torment, he was happily mistaken.

Never one for patience, together, Jaclyn pushed both their undergarments down and away. She glanced at his rigid length a moment before returning to his eyes and smirking. She crawled on top of him again, hovering just out of reach.

Her knees were clamped around the sides of his hips, preventing movement. Slowly, very slowly, she lowered herself until she felt only the tip of him inside her. They both gasped.

She rose again. His hands found their way to her hips, attempting to nudge them lower. She smirked, resisting.

She teased him again and again. Luz hissed at the contact, her heat overwhelming him. She rose again, though this time her knees trembled. He took the opportunity when he felt her legs weaken around him.

Luz flipped them around until he was on top of her. He tried to be gentle, but the torture she inflicted on him drove sanity from his mind. He immediately thrust into her hard.

They gasped loudly together, finally as one. Luz stopped, looking down to see if he'd hurt her. She smiled up at him and kissed him softly.

They rocked together, kissing and bruising each other's lips, their desire growing once more. Jaclyn had to tear her mouth from his. She couldn't breathe. She felt like she was drowning in him, and she only wanted it to continue. Her nails scraped at his back as she felt the pulse inside her grow.

Luz could feel her tightening around him. Good thing too, he was so close. Her touch burned him. Ice hot, she was everywhere. He burrowed his mouth into her neck, nibbling on the soft flesh. A moment later, she gasped. Her edge became his too, and they went over into oblivion.

It was a long time before their breathing slowed. Luz kissed up her jawline until he found her lips, kissing them gently.

Jaclyn ran her fingers through his hair, marveling again at the softness. He looked at her in the eyes, and they grinned, giggling.

Luz fell onto his back, but refused to let her go. He pulled her to his side, her body fitting against his like a puzzle piece.

"So, is this your bedroom?" he asked, grinning.

She giggled. "Actually, it is. Well done."

Their carefree laughter and stolen kisses continued the rest of the night. Neither would allow themselves to think about the morning or what came with the arrival of the sun.


	22. Muthafucking Crossbow

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews! Your words make me strive to keep writing about George and Jackie!**

 **As always, I did my best with research about the 9th and the 17th Airborne in Remagen. My apologies if I missed anything or if anything is incorrect.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

* * *

"Got Joe's brass knuckles?" said Liebgott, giving Jaclyn a hug goodbye.

She grinned. "Yeah, Toye sent them to me from England. Thought I could use them."

"You give them hell for us," said Randleman, chewing on another cigar.

The men around her all took the time to wish her well and a quick hug goodbye. Roe stood by, scowling.

"Eugene," she said softly. "Don't look at me like that. You cleared me and everything."

"Barely," he muttered.

"If it's any consolation," she said, "I promise not to drown this time."

Roe couldn't help it, he grinned. With a kiss on the cheek, he murmured a prayer to her. Her eyes burned at the words. _Damn tears. They want to fall all the time now._

Jaclyn placed her pack in the jeep. Her eyes found Luz, immediately drawn to him leaning against the side of the building, waiting for the men to be done. Realizing only ash remained of the forgotten cigarette between his lips, he tossed it to the ground before impatiently searching his pockets for another. "I'll be ready in just a moment," she said to the driver. He nodded.

Jaclyn walked over to Luz, gently taking his hand in hers before pulling him into the foyer of the building. Thankfully, it was empty.

He looked down at their hands. "I know you can't promise to return safely…"

She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him soundly. She returned to her heels and looked him in the eyes. "I'll return to you."

Luz gave her a lopsided grin. "You'd better." With a sigh, he leaned his forehead against hers, both closing their eyes, just taking a moment to be together in silence. Another breath, and he pulled back, taking her hand in his again. He walked her back outside.

Jaclyn hopped into the jeep, breaking their contact. "Try and be good while I'm gone." _Stay safe. Don't do anything stupid._

Luz couldn't help it, he chuckled. "When am I ever good?" _Come back to me. I need to tell you something._

She grinned as the jeep began to pull away. "Fair enough." _I will. I promise._

* * *

 _March 10, 1945_

 _Remagen, Germany_

Lt. General Thomas Harrold walked forward towards the soldiers. Jaclyn walked beside him, listening to his instructions. They stopped near the line, in sight of the town beyond the bridge.

"There's Remagen. We need to cross the Rhine and this is the fastest way to do it," he said, pointing at the bridge. "Luckily for us, the krauts forgot to blow up the damn thing," he added, grinning. "They've since realized their mistake and are actively trying to rectify the situation. This is where you come in."

Jaclyn remained silent, pretending the 9th Armored Division soldiers weren't looking at her curiously. _As if they haven't seen a woman before_. _Damn, I miss my boys_. It had been over three weeks since she had left.

Harrold continued, "We've received word that the Germans are using all aspects of their artillery to blow up this bridge and stop us in our tracks. This could mean tanks, airstrikes, you name it. We need to know what they're planning."

He turned to Jaclyn. "We can't let them know what we find out or naturally their plans could change. So your mission isn't to steal, per say, but to take evidence of plans or anything you may find."

Jaclyn was confused. "Sir?"

He held out to her a small, foldable Kodak. "I know it's not ideal and it's a damn pain, but you'll have some time to practice beforehand."

 _Christ, technology._

* * *

 _March 13, 1945_

Jaclyn had to move soon. The krauts had already tried to bomb the bridge with a tank, but stupidly they missed. Jaclyn had to hand it to the Americans. With one shot, they took out the tank, but no one knew what the krauts would try next.

She had learned all that she could about the damn camera. The worst part was that she had to change the film every time she took a picture. She was given pants and a sweater with many pockets to fill her with supplies. _Rather have a spot for a gun_.

It's true, she couldn't bring a gun with her, but she was used to this by now. Gunfire only attracted more krauts, and she couldn't risk that. She did however, bring her knife.

The trickiest part was going to be crossing the river. She had to travel a few miles north before inflating the small craft and crossing. Harrold was taking no chances with evidence for this one - she had to destroy and bury the boat after she was in. She would not be returning to the other side.

The thought of being stuck in enemy territory, especially if the Americans couldn't cross the bridge, did frighten her. She was a good swimmer, but the river was wide and deep. There was a reason why the troops hadn't tried to cross it.

Nerves started eating her up, but she swallowed them down again. This was the best opportunity the Allies had to get into this part of Germany. Once inside, they could control other entry points until this war could finally end.

A young private, who excelled in photography in his life at home, handed her the camera. She already stowed all the blank film away. He looked at her in awe. "Good luck, ma'am." She nodded her thanks.

Jaclyn began to walk. She had a small, black backpack that held her boat, rations and a canteen. Besides her knife, Toye's brass knuckles, and the camera, she had only one other item - what she liked to call her "muthafucking crossbow." She smiled, thinking of Luz, Toye, and Guarnere. They would like the name.

The mission included sending used film back to Harrold as often as she could. Nightly would be ideal, but whenever she had the opportunity. With this plan, they had the opportunity to send her messages as well.

After walking about an hour, Jaclyn found her crossing point. Two birch trees, intertwined, sat across the river, just like Harrold described. She found some brush to hide in before blowing up her aircraft.

 _Jesus, I feel like I have pneumonia again_. The action took longer than the walk. Finally, it was strong enough to hold her. Night had fallen, and the sky was inky black. It was time to go.

Jaclyn placed the boat on the water, across from the birch trees. Wobbling at first, she finally steadied and laid down on her belly inside. Oars were too much baggage, she had decided. And so she paddled softly across the icy water with her hands.

The boat bumped into the bank on the other side. Quick as lightning, she jumped from it, and tugged the craft up the ground. With her knife, she pierced the rubber, deflating it instantly.

The birch trees held excellent cover as she buried her raft into the ground with the blade of her knife. She checked her watch - 1100. Plenty of time to at least survey the outskirts of town, maybe even take a few photos if she spotted some artillery. And so, she walked, back where she came from, but on the other side of the river.

* * *

 _March 20, 1945_

A week had passed. Jaclyn so far had been very successful. She sent photo after photo of artillery and planning correspondence back to Harrold and the 9th. She even found plans of the krauts traveling across the river underwater with strange breathing contraptions.

She had returned to the birch trees, just in time for her scheduled drop at 0400. Sure enough, she saw movement across the river. Wrapping her new evidence in plastic, she placed it in a small bag with twine.

Digging into her backpack, she removed the crossbow. _No, that's your muthafuckin' crossbow, Mack,_ she heard in her head. Memories of Luz and her boys back in Easy had kept her entertained and sane during her time away. It hadn't escaped her that this time last year she relished in solo missions. Now she would give anything to have someone just to shoot the shit with.

Placing an arrow attached to a ring of rope in the chamber, she shot it across the river, the arrow burying itself into the earth on the other side. She sat on the crossbow, steadying the rope. She attached the bag and waited.

A few minutes passed before she felt a tug. Keeping the line taut, she watched the bag of photos move silently across the way as the excess rope pooled out below her from the crossbow.

Once the photographs were taken, she waited to see what would happen next. They would either take the arrow out for her to pull back, or she would feel two tugs, meaning a message was coming back to her. Sure enough, two tugs.

Another two tugs, and the message was ready to pull back across. Once she had it in hand, she tugged it back twice and she felt the rope go slack. She pulled the rope and arrow back into her crossbow for storing.

Once complete, Jaclyn crouched and ran quickly to her daytime hiding place. In the tall grass, she had made a burrow under dead leaves and weeds. Quickly, she dove under, only allowing a small hole for her eyes and for the rising sunlight to shine through. She removed the message to read.

 _SS. Be careful_.

Her heart froze in her chest and her breath quickened. She tried to calm down, but found she couldn't. Finally, she forced Luz's eyes in her mind. Their warm brown color, most often dancing with laughter. Or darkened and still when they looked at her that night after his shave. She felt her breathing slow.

 _You can handle this, Jackie. No one has spotted you yet. You're going to be fine_.

* * *

That night, she left her burrow again after risking napping here and there throughout the day. Filling her canteen from the river, she left again for the town once night had completely set in.

This time, she came to the northwest corner of town where she knew a platoon sat waiting. Tonight, however, there were no soldiers. Seizing the opportunity, she crept towards the large building in front of her, knowing it housed intelligence officers.

Hours passed until she was confident it was safe to try and go inside. She knew the basement bunker door had a faulty lock. She was inside within seconds.

Jaclyn didn't dare move until she was sure she could safely. Every ten feet or so, she did this, pausing and waiting until moving again. Eventually, she made her way to the first floor. Silence.

Turning the corner towards the study, she saw her destination in sight. _Almost there_.

And before she could take another step, everything went black.

* * *

Jaclyn's head pounded. When she opened her eyes, her vision was blurred and disoriented. It was a long time before she noticed the man sitting in front of her.

The SS officer smiled. "Hello, beautiful," he said to her in German. "I've been waiting a long time for you to wake up."

* * *

 _March 27, 1945_

 _Sturzelberg, Germany_

Captain Nixon stood in front of Easy company, reading the news from home.

"I'm sure you'll all be happy to hear that 'Oklahoma' is still playing on broadway," he said, reading from the list.

As what was expected of him, Luz orchestrated a singalong of the famous theater song. The men around him laughed heartily as the new replacement, O'Keefe, finished it out for them, but the smile from Luz's face soon fell away. His worry for Jaclyn returned. He thought he could fool the guys that he was OK. They knew differently.

"Oh, Rita Hayworth is getting married," said Nixon.

"Rita, say it ain't so!" cried Malarkey, holding his heart.

"Wartime news," added Nixon. They all sat up straighter, hoping for something good. "The German resistance is crumbling. Looks like there may be a breakthrough in Remagen."

Luz perked up at the name of the town. They all did, knowing that's where Jaclyn had headed. Nixon continued, "Apparently the krauts forgot to blow up one of their bridges on their way back over the Rhine. Looks like the boys in the 17th Airborne did OK after all."

Luz left go of the air in his lungs that he didn't know he was holding. _They succeeded._

"And our girl," Randleman called.

Nixon grinned, nodding. "Yeah, and our girl."

Everyone around Luz either slapped a hand on his back or squeezed his shoulder. He smiled, relief flooding him.

Nixon looked back down to his list. "The Germans are still fighting strong though. Apparently they took…" He trailed off.

The men looked up. Nixon swallowed hard before looking straight at Luz. "They're still taking prisoners of war, including one they are particularly proud of. A female spy along the Rhine."


	23. Next Stop on the Crazy Train

**Little darker and broody than my usual chapter. Poor George :(**

* * *

 _April 6, 1945_

 _Thalem, Germany_

Luz and a group of Easy were patrolling the forest outside their newest destination, Thalem. It had been ten days since Nixon announced that the Germans had taken prisoners at Remagen. Ten days since Luz knew in his heart that Jaclyn was a part of that group.

The men tried to keep his spirits up. Most of the time it didn't work, but sometimes, they were cheered when they saw his token grin.

"Hey George," said Perconte as they walked through the forest. "Don't this remind you of Bastogne?"

Luz pulled back from his dark thoughts and made an effort to be a human being. "Yeah, now that you mention it. Except of course there's no snow. There's warm grub in our bellies. And the trees aren't fucking exploding with kraut artillery. But yeah, Frank, it's a lot like Bastogne." _So much for being a decent human being_.

Perconte didn't catch the sarcasm. "Right?"

"Bull, can you smack him for me, please?" _Before I crack._

Perconte yelped. "Thank you," said Luz dryly.

Luz tried to keep the humor inside him. He tried to crack jokes. It was all that he had left. Jokes and the guys. If he didn't focus on that, he was pretty sure he'd lose his mind.

And then, they came to the edge of the forest and found the concentration camp.

* * *

Whatever despair Luz thought he felt not knowing if Jaclyn was alive or dead, he realized it was nothing compared to that of the prisoners inside this camp.

After the gates were open, the withered men inside immediately began touching them, as if checking to make sure they were real. They murmured in German to them, their bliss evident, even in their sunken and dull eyes.

Luz didn't know what to do. Where to turn. How to help. _Mack would know_.

He took a deep breath, trying to envision what she would do in this situation. His heart burst at the thought, pretending she was at his side.

Luz opened his eyes and walked to the first man he saw. "These men need water," he called to the rest. _And touch. Don't be afraid of affection_. _They need compassion._

He held the man in front of him, tipping the water from his canteen gently into his mouth. He held the prisoner to his chest, trying to tell him silently that it would be OK. _It's going to be OK._

* * *

As soon as Easy had some control over the situation in the camp, it all turned around for the worst. A doctor arrived from battalion to inform them that the prisoners had to stay in the camp, to stay in their own personal hell once again until a better place for them could be found to provide treatment. To top it off, their food and water needed to be rationed.

Luz climbed back into the truck, his eyes not leaving the camp even as it pulled away.

"Jesus, I can't stand it," muttered Perconte. "I mean, to send them back to that hell?"

Liebgott hung his head, tears burning his eyes. He was the one that had to tell the prisoners that they had to stay. Luz placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort his friend.

"It was for their best interests, Joe," he murmured. "They'll be out soon. You did what you had to do."

Liebgott nodded, but didn't lift his head. Luz noticed tears dripping by his feet. He didn't say anything more.

When they got back in town, it took everything in Luz not to take his anger and disbelief out on the townspeople there. _They've must have known. No way they didn't know_.

Liebgott looked equally murderous. Nixon came up to them. "Stay calm, gentleman. They'll get theirs in the end," he said as he looked upon the town with them.

"Sir?"

"General Taylor has declared martial law. Any able-bodied German citizen ages 14 to 80 will be burying the bodies starting tomorrow," he said grimly. "They will have no choice but to realize what they ignored."

It was a small comfort, but not enough. Easy could only sit and wait, to see what horror they were led to next. Their combat on the line might be over, but the destruction of this war continued.

Luz, Nixon, and a few of the guys continued to look down on the townspeople as they attempted to clean up their ravaged town. Luz sneered at the sight. _Fucking krauts_.

Nixon cleared his throat. "Hitler's dead. Shot himself."

Luz turned with the others in shock. Perconte asked what everyone else was thinking. "Is the war over?"

Nixon shook his head, grimacing. "No. We have orders to Berchtesgaden. We're moving out in an hour." They were headed to Hitler's Eagle Nest.

"Why? The man's not home," said Webster. They all started to gather their packs, turning to go.

Luz didn't move. He continued to stare at the town below. Nixon clapped him on the back, in an effort for comfort. It didn't work.

"Should've killed himself three years ago," added Webster. "Saved us a lot of trouble."

"Yeah he should have," muttered Nixon. "But he didn't."

 _No, he didn't_.

Luz didn't realize Liebgott had stayed behind until he turned and almost ran into his friend. Luz muttered an apology, but kept moving to follow the others before Liebgott stopped him.

"Hey George?"

Luz sighed, not sure if he could do words right now. He turned and saw his tired eyes and grey skin. _Stop being so goddamn selfish and remember your friends, George. Your pain isn't the only out there._ "Yeah Joe?"

Liebgott swallowed, thinking. "I really don't believe in destiny or God's will or any of that fucking bullshit." He paused, shutting his eyes tight for a moment before opening them again, anger glazing them. "I mean is it God's will for those people to have suffered by the damn krauts? To have died for no other reason than being a Jew?"

Luz stared at him for a bit, unsure what to say. "I can't imagine God willing anything that cruel."

Liebgott nodded. "Exactly." He stepped towards Luz, the anger leaving his eyes. "So it's not destiny or fate, but I do believe that Jackie and you will be together again." The breath in Luz's throat hitched at her name. Liebgott, seeing the pain, continued. "Somehow, you and she found each other after months apart. Somehow she was assigned to Easy company. Somehow, she is going to find her way back again."

Luz's mouth dropped open. "You knew we met before? Did she...?"

Liebgott smiled smugly. "You don't remember? I was in the bar that night too. Wasn't about to forget those legs of hers. But I didn't stand a chance. You had her hooked on that damn Luz charm."

Luz scoffed, smiling softly at the memory. It seemed so long ago. "I can still see her sitting at the bar. She turned down man after man without so much as a word. I was only trying to make her laugh at first. See if I could crack the tough girl." Luz paused before grinning. "You know she threatened me if I told anyone."

Liebgott grinned back, slinging an arm over his friend's shoulder as they began to walk out of the building. "I have no doubt. How did she do it?"

Luz chuckled quietly, happy for once that his mind detoured from his dark thoughts and to happier memories. "Knife to the balls. Man, what I wouldn't give for her to threaten me again."

Liebgott's laugh rang through the corridor. "You're a sick man, George. But don't worry. If you'd like, I'll tell her you spilled the beans about England when she gets back. Maybe she'll make good on it this time."

"Thanks, bud."

* * *

 _May 2, 1945_

 _Berchtesgaden, Germany_

Easy rode into the Nazi-central town in silence. White flags of mourning hung on each building. Swastikas peppered everywhere. There was no fighting. No resistance. They overtook the town without a shot fired.

Luz watched from the truck as a group of his friends ran up the drive towards Hitler's eagle nest, a mountaintop villa, 8,000 feet above sea level. He held no sense of happiness or victory like his fellow soldiers. Any effort the guys made to cheer him up fell on deaf ears. Routinely, Luz argued with himself, every now and then it came out verbally, causing his friends to look at him in alarm.

It had been over a month since Luz learned of Jaclyn's capture. It had been almost two months since he'd last seen her. Her face burned in his mind, every time he closed his eyes. The great debate looped endlessly in his brain.

 _She wouldn't want you dwell like this_.

Luz opened his eyes. _Stop thinking like she's dead. She's not dead._

He stood, exiting the truck, the last inside. _How the fuck would you know?_

He walked towards the building and towards the laughter of his friends. _Because she can't be._

* * *

 _May 12, 1945_

 _Zell Am See, Austria_

No one wanted to leave Berchtesgaden. That was, until they arrived in Austria.

The picturesque scenery was only complemented by the rush of pretty girls when their trucks arrived. Each girl blew kisses to them, excited by the arrival of the Americans.

"Damn, I think I love Austria," drawled Randleman, chewing on a cigar.

Liebgott nodded. "Think I'll find me a nice girl here. Maybe two. Or three." He grinned happily.

Perconte was busy blowing kisses back to the women until the trucks finally stopped. They leapt out and right into the waiting arms.

Luz took a long breath before jumping from the truck. He thought he'd waited enough for the crowd to disappear, but sure enough, two blonde girls came up to him, kissing his cheeks instantly.

"No, thanks," he murmured, brushing their hands away. He tried not to look at their clear blue eyes and long blonde hair. He was afraid to see any resemblance to Jaclyn. Afraid for his heart to drop dead in public.

Intent only on finding his bunk, he pushed through, idly wiping their lipstick from his face. Thankfully, the tent he was assigned to was mostly empty, the others were outside having a good time.

He sat down on his cot with a long sigh. _Another useless stop along the crazy train._

He didn't hear or see Cobb sitting on the bunk in the corner. Luz jumped when he spoke. "Hey George," Cobb said quietly.

Luz thought briefly back to a time when he would have rolled his eyes anytime the man opened his mouth. He would probably smirk too. But that seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Hey Roy," he replied dully.

The silence stretched for a long time. Finally, Cobb stood up and walked away towards the exit. At the door, he turned. "Jackie is the strongest person I have ever met. She's going to make it."

Luz processed this, his hands clenched tightly together in an effort to feel something besides his constant grief. "But what if she doesn't," he whispered.

Cobb smiled softly even though Luz couldn't see it. "You obviously don't know your girl very well."

* * *

 _May 20, 1945_

"Shit," muttered Winters.

"Well, shit," said Nixon. "You said 'shit.'" He turned to Spiers. "He said 'shit.'"

Spiers smirked and nodded. "Got that."

Winters rubbed a hand over his face. "Quit the games, Nix. Is this intel accurate?"

The grin left Nixon's face. He nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately, yes. Last report was that she was checked into a Bergen-Belsen subcamp outside the main facility. Mainly housed POWs. Date of admission was April 11."

"And the camp?"

Nixon looked at his notes. "Liberated by the British four days later. But no word of her since."

Spiers snorted. "I wouldn't worry about Mackenzie. She probably rescued the goddamn camp herself and then yelled at the limeys for taking so long."

Nixon grinned briefly, but it quickly fell from his face. They had all seen what a German work camp looked like. Even for Jaclyn Mackenzie, the situation was dire.

Nixon took a deep breath. "Well, I better go find Luz. I promised him I'd share anything I found out, good or bad."

Winters looked at him, confused. "George Luz?"

Nixon nodded. He took in his friend's puzzlement before shaking his head and chuckling. "God, I hope you are less blind in your own love life one day."

Spiers chuckled too. "Yeah, Dick, this one was pretty obvious."

Winters paused. It was clear once he thought about it. "Jackie and George? Huh."

The two men shook their heads at the clueless battalion commander. Nixon slapped him on the back. "Remember when Luz threatened to go AWOL last month to go find her? All in the name of love, my friend."

The men grew silent, taking a moment to think about the soldier's broken state. Even if their romance escaped Winters, he did notice Luz's change in demeanor.

Nixon stood and opened his mouth again when they heard a shout. "What the…"

The three left Winters' office hurriedly to the outside waiting area. To their surprise, both checkpoint soldiers were up against the wall, one on top of the other, with only a slim, bandaged arm pinning them in place. Zielinski, Winters' orderly, stood terrified on the intruder's other side, a knife pointed in his face.

"Be a good man, private, and let me on base," they heard.

Silinsky stuttered, "Ma'am, if you'd just take a seat…"

One of the soldiers on the wall tried to grab her arm. A moment later, the knife was glimmering at his groin. "Touch me again, and say goodbye to the _frau_." He froze.

Spiers reacted first. "Jesus, look what the cat dragged in."

Jaclyn turned to find two of the three men gaping at her. The guard audibly sighed in relief when the knife was tossed to the ground and away from his pants. Spiers grinned, hands in his pockets.

She grinned back. "I take a little vacation and you sic the Frick and Frack on me? This welcome back party is for the dogs."


	24. Frick and Frack

"Holy shit," breathed Nixon before engulfing her in a hug. He pulled back just to make sure she was there before hugging her again. "We thought you were a goner for sure."

"Doubting me, sir?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

Winters smiled hugely before giving her a hug next. "He'd be a stupid man if he did. Welcome back, Jackie."

She looked at Spiers. He smirked. "What took you so long?" he asked, annoyed. She smirked back.

"Christ, Ron. The woman comes back from the dead and that's all you can say? At least give her a hug," said Nixon, exasperated.

Spiers narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side while looking at her. "We don't hug."

Jaclyn nodded, agreeing. "Yes, that would be strange." They both laughed at Nixon's incredulous face.

"Well, come in, Jackie. We've got to hear this one," said Winters, walking back into his office.

Jaclyn looked behind her, out the window and into the town. _I'm coming._

Noticing the stricken guards and Zielinski still staring at her, she gave them a wink before following the officers.

"What's with the dream team?" she asked, pointing a thumb behind her as she sat down.

"Security checkpoint," answered Winters. He grinned lopsidedly. "Supposed to keep intruders out."

"Yeah, well, I hope I taught them something today."

"Never underestimate a woman?" guessed Nixon.

Jaclyn nodded, agreeing. "That, of course, but also to protect their weapons. I was able to take the big one's knife in a second. It killed me to give it back to him after knowing I had no way to store it. This dress doesn't exactly scream useful." She looked down at the plain cotton dress.

"So come on, tell us," said Nixon. "Where have you been? Last we heard you were checked into POW camp in northern Germany."

Jaclyn nodded, the humor leaving her face, but she tried to keep her voice light. "I was captured by an SS Officer in Remagen. After the son of a bitch broke my arm, he bound me and had me travel back with him to his main office - the women's camp at Bergen-Belsen."

She took a breath. "Luckily for me, the main camp was over capacity. I was put in a small POW camp nearby. About 500 prisoners in all. Daily executions were a normal protocol."

The men remained silent, enraptured. Jaclyn gave them a grim smile. "Well, I wasn't going out like that. After holding me in a cell for a day or so, I was about to be processed. I knew what that meant - I'd be stripped of my clothes and hair. This moment was my only shot to use my weapon."

Winters stopped her. "Didn't they search you beforehand?"

Jaclyn shrugged. "They took my bag and they searched my pockets." A triumphant smile graced her face. "But those damn German manners didn't give them the idea to search my undergarments. I had gotten into the habit of hiding some brass knuckles in my bra."

Spiers and Nixon roared with laughter while Winters chuckled, bemused.

She shrugged again. "I've always worked well with the element of surprise. Certainly didn't hurt then."

Spiers grinned. "Told you guys not to worry about Mackenzie."

She grinned back. "I'd be more worried about the broken men I left behind, Captain." A humorous glint entered her eyes. "Including those that I had to beg, borrow and steal from to get here. And the occasional flirting."

Spiers' grin grew. "Don't lie, Mackenzie. You'd never beg."

* * *

Jaclyn walked outside, finally free from all their questions. She knew it was necessary. _But, damn, did I have to do it first thing?_ It didn't escape her that after everything she had done in this war, two thugs and Zielinski were able to catch her when she tried to sneak into her own camp.

 _Losing my touch_. At least it wasn't her mind just yet.

She couldn't help but take in the beautiful town, framed by mountains and a large, glistening lake below. Although her time at that camp was extremely short lived, what she found there would forever haunt her. The ugliness of the human race can be extreme.

She had hardly made her way into the center of town before she heard a gasp. "Jesus Christ."

A moment later, Malarkey barreled into her, forcing the air from her lungs. "God, Malark, you've look like you've seen a ghost or something," she said into his shoulder.

He pulled back, his face white. "That's because I'm looking at a goddamn ghost. Jesus, Jackie. When did you get here?"

She gave him a smile. "Just now. Winters, Spiers and Nixon found me first. Nixon's curiosity held me hostage for over an hour."

Malarkey opened his mouth again, but stopped when they heard shouts. In an instant, they were surrounded.

"Jackie!"

"Dear Lord, where did you come from?"

"Nice dress, doll. Did you clean yourself up for us? Took you long enough."

Jaclyn's face hurt from smiling so much. She took in the faces of her friends around her. Liebgott, Perconte, Martin, and Randleman took turns giving her huge hugs and kisses on the cheek. Her mind was a whirlwind of emotion.

"Hey guys, I guess you missed me."

Immediately, they all began talking at once, asking where she'd been, what she'd done, what she'd missed. She tried to keep track of it all, but she was in a tailspin. Luckily, her eyes found Roe a moment before he pushed through.

Roe couldn't believe his eyes. But when he saw that familiar smile on her face as she spoke with the others, he beamed. Running, he pushed through the men to get to her.

After a quick hug, he immediately began looking her over for injury, whispering hurriedly in French. "Eugene, I'm fine," she giggled.

He pointedly looked at her left arm in a cast. "That does not look like fine to me, Jaclyn Mackenzie." But he grinned, engulfing her in another hug, kissing her hair repeatedly, and whispered sweet French prayers in her ear.

Tears, stinging her eyes, she pulled back. Jaclyn got quiet, she looked him in the eye, a question in her gaze. He nodded, understanding. "I just saw him. Let me show you where he is." They both turned, but stopped before they started.

Jaclyn's eyes found his across the town. She saw them widen a moment before she started running towards him.

* * *

Luz had gotten into the habit of visiting a quiet garden every day. He'd sit there for a few hours, deep in thought and memories. Most likely chain smoking. He'd given up trying to be everyone's comedy hour. He only wanted to be left alone.

Roe had just left him. The medic made sure to check on him every few days. _Probably to make sure I won't jump in the lake._ He sighed.

Luz stood up before tightening his belt again. Even after the availability of hot meals every day, he knew he wasn't taking care of himself. His clothes hung off him. _What would Mack think of me now?_ He grinned to himself. _Probably yell at me for losing the ass she admires so much._ He often answered his own questions, picturing what she'd say.

He walked out of the garden and into the town. His eyes downcast, he didn't hear it at first. A moment later, he looked up quickly, his neck snapping. He swore he had heard her voice. _Not unusual, Georgie. You've been hearing it every day._

Walking again, he stopped short only a moment later when he looked across the square. He blinked several times, sure his eyes were deceiving him. _It's because you were thinking of her just now. She's not really here._

And then she was running to him. Her long blonde hair whipping behind her, tears streaming down her face, and he could see her smile a moment before she collided with him.

Luz felt her arms around his neck. He could hear her voice saying his name in his ear, but he grasped her waist to pull her back. He had to look at her. He had to know she was real.

His brown eyes met her blue ones. All at once, he felt like his knees were about to give out and his stomach would hit the floor. "Jesus Christ," he whispered.

"Hi, handsome," she murmured.

It took a moment for the shock to wear off, but when it did, he couldn't stop touching her.

His hands kept stroking her face, mesmerized. "Mack," he croaked, his voice cracking. "God, I can't…" His stomach decided to move straight into his throat. Instead of words, he began kissing her face. He didn't want to miss one freckle. His lips moved in whispers and prayers, but he knew he wasn't making sense. How could he when he felt senseless?

"You missed a spot, George," she whispered, her voice shaky but her smile wide.

He opened his eyes before grinning slightly. Her smile helped him form coherent thoughts again. "I have to tell you something first." His voice was raspy, but it had nothing to do with the pack of cigarettes he just finished.

Jaclyn reached up, covering her hand on his mouth. Her fingertips played with the soft skin there before grinning again. "I know, George. Girls always know."

And then she removed her fingers and kissed him like she had never done before. He gathered her closer, determined never to let go again. She felt his fingers clench her dress, deadlocked in the fabric.

She pulled back, a soft smile on her face. "And I love you, too."

* * *

Jaclyn surrendered.

As word got around of her return, more and more Easy men flocked her, demanding to know how she got back to them, how she survived once again. After hearing the same questions for the dozenth time, she gave in.

Practically the entire company surrounded her in one of the barrack tents. Luz quietly reminded her that she didn't need to do this, but she reassured him with a kiss. He sat now, next to her, holding her hand in his. They hadn't broken contact yet.

"When they brought me into the shower room to strip me of my clothes, that's when I acted," she said. "There were only two of them, and I had Toye's brass knuckles."

"Joe is going to be so proud," said Perconte, beaming.

Jaclyn grinned. "They saved my life. After the two women inside the showers, I was able to sneak up to the guard outside. The rest was a little more difficult."

They pressed her for more, and she gave in again, laughing. She told them about taking the guard's gun and knife, and taking out the rest of the officers one by one.

"There weren't many where they held me. It was a small sub camp," she added when they whooped.

"Still, those camps are like from a nightmare," said Liebgott solemnly. "Taking one from the krauts must have nearly killed you. We saw for ourselves what they look like."

At that, Jaclyn smiled. "I wasn't alone then. The prisoners caught on rather quickly. We overtook the camp together."

She turned to Luz, her eyes shining with tears. "I made sure to get them out this time. Made sure they were free." He smiled back proudly before leaning in and kissing her cheek.

She cleared her throat, attempting to lighten to mood. "Of course the goddamn Brits claimed they liberated us. Bullshit, we liberated ourselves."

"Jackie, you're a Brit."

Jaclyn laughed. _God it felt good to do that again_. "And here I thought I was an honorary member of the best damn group of Americans soldiers the world had to offer." The men around her hooted and cheered, but her eyes only looked to Luz.

"Tell them how to got back to us, Jack," said Malarkey, his pride already evident.

Jaclyn didn't pull her eyes from Luz when she replied. "Took a page from Guarnere's book and went AWOL. Had to steal a dress and a jeep, but I made it eventually. Would have gotten here sooner if you stayed put long enough."

The men whooped again, cackling with glee. She felt terrible, but she didn't want to see her friends anymore, no matter how much she missed them.

Luz seemed to read her mind. "Mack, didn't Doc need to look at that arm of yours? You know, make sure it's OK?"

Immediately reading the lie, she turned to the medic. Roe narrowed his eyes at them, but he saw the plea on her face. He coughed. "Yeah, I want to make sure it's setting properly."

The three of them stood to go, Jaclyn taking the longest as the men kissed her cheek goodnight.

Finally, they were outside. Roe stood next to them, awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. Jaclyn had mercy on him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Eugene." They grinned at one another.

Luz gave Roe a smile of thanks, before he took her hand and they ran together away towards the center of town.


	25. Count Them Up

The woman running the inn glanced at the pair again, a disapproving scowl on her face. "How many nights?" she asked coldly.

"Just the…" Luz began, his arm locked tight around Jaclyn's waist, his chin resting on top of her head.

"Week," finished Jaclyn. Luz looked down at her in surprise, but she just shrugged and grinned. "To be safe."

Dazed, he turned back to the woman. "Week it is," he confirmed. At this time he wasn't sure even where he was or who this glowering lady could be. The only real thing was the woman against him. He looked back down to Jaclyn, brushing a hand against her cheek again. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes.

The innkeeper saw this exchange, and her cold demeanor softened. She handed him a key without another word.

Inside their small room, Luz closed the door behind them without letting her go. As soon as the latch clicked shut, they both sighed with relief, their arms around one another.

Jaclyn buried her face into his chest, squeezing his middle with everything she had. "God, I missed you," she murmured.

Luz didn't say anything, just touched her. He breathed in her scent, something he had never forgotten but it acted as a trigger that hit him all at once. She had returned to him. She was safe in his arms.

He felt something wet on his chest. Cupping her face in his hand, he brought her eyes up to meet his. Her face was streaked with tears. Sucking in a hard breath, he whispered. "Don't cry, sweetheart. Please don't cry." Tears began to fill his own eyes.

Jaclyn chuckled, brushing the wetness from his face. "You're one to talk. Besides," she murmured, "these are happy tears, Luz. I'm so happy to be back with you again, love."

She leaned up on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his. He took in a shaky breath before she moved to deepen the kiss. After a moment, he pulled back. "Mack," he whispered, torn. "You don't have to. If you need time…"

Jaclyn pulled back, an eyebrow cocked with a familiar fire in her eyes. Luz almost smiled when he saw it, but his concern for her won out. "George Luz, if you think krauts and some distance are going to somehow affect my feelings for you, then I am going to start doubting your love for me. You must not know me very well."

Cobb's word echoed in his ears before Luz shook his head, his fingers in her hair. He was incapable to stop touching her. "If I loved you anymore more, Mack, I am sure my heart would stop beating from the strain."

"Then kiss me, you fool."

* * *

Luz traced a finger up and down her bare back absently. They both laid on their stomachs in bed, only a white sheet draped over their hips.

Hugging her pillow to her chest, Jaclyn looked at him quietly. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes, his longer hair, and the ribs on his side that she'd never seen before.

"You've haven't been taking care of yourself," she murmured.

Luz shrugged, his eyes on his finger. "So Doc tells me."

She'd give anything to make him laugh, but she couldn't think of anything funny to say. Instead, she offered him what he always did for her.

She scooted over before turning on her side. She pressed her body against his and gently took his head in her hands. She moved it to lay against her chest and under her chin. Wrapping her arms around his back, she held him. After a moment's hesitation, he hugged her back.

Several minutes passed before she cleared her throat. "If you'd like, tell me about what I missed." She tried to say this lightly, but they both knew she was asking how he was while she was away.

Luz was silent for a long time. His arms crept tighter around her, bringing her closer to him. Tears started to build in his throat.

"It was like half of me was gone. That I had lost it, but I couldn't remember where I put it," he whispered. "Half the time, I drove myself crazy trying to figure out a way to get to you, but I didn't know where to start. They told me that you'd vanished. But I knew you were alive. You had to be."

He took a deep breath, trying to push down the lump in his throat. She felt him freeze up. Absently, she brushed her fingers through his hair. "And then the other half of me hoped you were dead. I was so afraid that you were back in that nightmare that you've tried so hard to escape. I couldn't stand thinking of you in pain again." Tears fell from his eyes. He squeezed her tighter to himself. "I'm so sorry, Mack. I hate myself for it. I'm so sorry."

Luz cried quietly into her chest. She shushed him and stroked his hair and back until he calmed down. Finally, he hesitantly pulled back to look at her, afraid to see her reaction.

She gave him a soft smile. "Never apologize for loving me, George. The next time you do, I'll kick your ass." Finally, a smile. _There it is_.

He chuckled, giving her a chaste kiss. After searching her eyes and seeing she spoke the truth, he hugged her to himself again, breathing her in.

Jaclyn caressed his bare back up and down. When she reached his hips, her hand drifted lower under the sheet, but stopped abruptly.

"Luz, we need to fatten you up. What the hell am I supposed to grab hold of now?"

Luz laughed for the first time in a long time. _That's my girl_.

* * *

"Whatcha doing crouching, Perco? Think the deer is going to shoot back?" Liebgott snickered.

"Leave me alone," grumbled Perconte, but he straightened up.

"How bout all ya just shut up? Let Shifty kill us some dinner," Randleman countered.

After a few weeks, they were practicing a patrol in the woods, only this time the enemy was a large buck and not a kraut. Jaclyn yawned widely, hugging her rifle to her chest. She didn't have to be there, but the idea of being back in town with nothing to do but sit in her tent drove her crazy.

Luz yawned next to her and caught her eye. With only a wink, he made her blush. She turned away, trying to hide her reddened cheeks. _Perhaps I should have stayed behind._ _I really need to invest in some sleep._

Luz grinned when he saw look away, but yawned again. _Damn, I need a nap. Woman is trying to kill me_.

He caught her eye again. Another wink and another blush. _Definitely my new favorite game_.

Jaclyn tried to steer this off course. _Before I jump him behind this tree_. _Again._ "Shifty, are you really going to kill this deer?" she asked.

Shifty nodded. "Yes ma'am. Good meat like that is a damn shame to waste."

Jaclyn pouted. "But he's so beautiful. Can't we leave him alone?" All the men stopped to stare at her. She looked back, confused. "What?"

Randleman shrugged before he started walking again. "Nothin', darling. Just never seen you back down from a kill."

Jaclyn placed a hand on her hip and glared at him. "I'm not that bad, Bull." The men stopped again. She looked around at them and huffed. "I'm not a monster."

They grinned. "No one saying you a monster, doll," said Luz, looking back to the forest.

"No one saying you ain't scary neither," added Malarkey. The men chuckled. Jaclyn pursed her lips at first before giving in and joining them.

A twig snapped and their eyes all looked forward to see the buck standing proud about twenty yards away. Shifty raised his rifle, zeroing in on the target. They waited. But he didn't shoot.

Another twig snapped and the deer ran away unharmed.

The guys groaned, smacking Shifty on the head. Jaclyn leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best, Shifty. Don't listen to them."

Shifty blushed deeply. "Shucks, Jackie."

She grinned. "Bet there's a girl at home looking forward to making your cheeks blush like that."

He blushed again. Stammering, "I sure hope so. But I don't know when I'll see her again. I need 15 points." They all got quiet.

Easy was becoming more and more aware that their war may not be over just yet. They watched the news. The battle in the pacific was ongoing and the Japanese would not surrender.

In order to go home, a soldier needed 85 points. Being wounded earned extra points, although not many. Those without enough points were in danger of being redeployed, which included most of the soldiers left.

Jaclyn knew Luz needed ten points. If Easy was headed to the pacific, he was going too.

"How does the RAF work, Jackie?" asked Liebgott quietly. "Can you go home?"

Jaclyn fell silent. She and Luz recently fought about this. They hadn't spoken about it since. She saw him stiffen next to her. "Before I went AWOL from the camp hospital, they told me I was getting honorably discharged."

Perconte whistled. "Lucky broad."

Jaclyn grinned. "I ran away before they gave it to me." She could hear Luz suck on his teeth angrily.

Randleman laughed. "I don't think it works that way, darlin'. You're golden."

Jaclyn fell silent again. She didn't know how the men would react if she told them that she's going if they were. Luz didn't exactly respond well.

Shifty watched her from the corner of his eye. They walked on, but a little while later he whispered to her. "You're going to go anyway, aren't you, Jackie? If Easy goes?"

Her eyes trailed to Luz, his jaw still clenched. She could practically hear his teeth grinding. She looked to Shifty and nodded.

He gave her a commiserating smile and nodded back. He understood.

* * *

After patrol, Easy was ordered to gather in the square for attention. On this anniversary of D-Day, a random soldier was to be given a furlough home – a nice surprise for everyone. Dress uniforms were mandatory for this happy celebration.

Jaclyn straightened Luz's tie. "There. Now you look presentable." She took a step back.

She had to hand it to him. He looked incredibly handsome. With a start, she realized she hadn't seen him in his dress uniform since they met in England a year ago.

He seemed to realize the same. A smirk spread across his face. "Last time I wore this in front of you, you were removing my tie, doll."

She smirked back. "I also seem to recall requesting a Navy man."

Luz held his heart with his hands. "Ouch. Still hurts, Mack."

They walked outside together. Jaclyn's didn't have a dress uniform with her. She was already borrowing American ODs. The pants had to be rolled several times at the ankle.

When they got to the square, she watched him go line up with the others. She found herself a place with the officers to watch the formation. Spiers stepped forward and started.

After placing their rifles back down to their sides, he called them at ease. Luz looked over at Jaclyn, giving her a wink. She winked back, still admiring the clean-cut version of her man.

Spiers then announced that Lipton would now choose a name from the helmet of the lucky soldier. Everyone held their breath. Jaclyn closed her eyes, praying for Luz but feeling guilty that the other guys wouldn't get the furlough as well.

"Sergeant Darrell C. Powers!" Spiers yelled. Whistles and yells rang throughout the square.

"That's how it's done, Shifty," Luz shouted. Shifty couldn't help it; he beamed.

"Listen up," added Spiers. "The 101st Airborne will definitely be redeployed to continue the fight against the Japanese. Report back at 0600 to begin training for war."

The air around them shifted. It was official, Easy was headed back to the line.

* * *

Jaclyn watched Luz pace back and forth in front of her. She sat on her bed, waiting for him to say something. _Well, something besides the bullshit he keeps spewing._

"You're not going." _There it is._

She cocked an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry. Did I miss the part when you started making my decisions?"

He raised his eyebrows and motioned wildly between them with a hand. "When we jumped the hurdle from crazy ass friends to crazy ass lovers."

She sucked on her teeth in an effort not to laugh or yell. "If you think that because I let you in my bed, I'd let you control my willpower now, George, you're sadly mistaken."

He stopped short, ready to rip out his hair. "Don't you dare pretend we're just fucking around."

She stood, her eyes flashing. "And don't you dare pretend that you know what's best for me."

"Maybe I do," he yelled. "Maybe it's about time that you stopped trying to blow yourself up or get shot or drown in the hands of a fucking kraut!"

Jaclyn saw red. "And what about you? You think because you're a man that it's OK for you to go back to war? It's OK for you to die?" Her voice cracked.

His anger left him all at once when he heard it. He pulled his hands from his hair and stepped towards her. She backed away and averting her eyes from his. She refused to let him see her cry.

"Doll…" he said, softly. Her knees hit the back of the bed and he took the opportunity to cup his hand on her cheek gently. He dragged her eyes up to meet his.

Luz's heart tore seeing the pain in them. "If something were to happen to you, I don't think I could take it this time. It almost killed me before."

Jaclyn swallowed hard before leaning into his touch. "And what about me? If you think I can survive waiting to see if you come back dead or alive, I can't. I won't."

"You're so much stronger than me. You'll be fine."

Tears coursed down her cheeks and she shook her head. "I won't, George. If you are going across the world, I'm coming with you." She placed her hand on top of his, interlacing their fingers on her cheek. "I won't be deterred."

Luz looked into her eyes for a long time before taking a shaky breath in. Silently, he nodded.


	26. Promises

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! As I begin to finish up the story of Jaclyn and George, I just want to thank everyone again for taking the time to read and review! It means so much.**

* * *

As the summer wore on, so did the nerves of Easy company. Training only took up so much time during the day. In between and at night, they were left with their thoughts. And alcohol.

Jaclyn narrowed her eyes in front of her. Her concentration was fierce and unwavering. She thought for a long time before acting.

"I'll bet."

The men around her groaned. Perconte flopped his cards down on the table, rubbing his forehead.

Jaclyn cocked an eyebrow. "Are you folding, Perco?"

Perconte's eyes widened before quickly collecting his cards back in his hands. "Nope."

Jaclyn grinned wickedly. "Too bad. I was hoping for a show." Perconte blushed brilliantly.

Luz strolled into the room of the common house. "Mack, there you are. I've..." His eyes traveled over the four of them sitting at the table, Jaclyn sitting immediately in front of him. "What the fuck..."

Bending her head back, Jaclyn looked at him upside down from her seat. "Hey handsome. Wanna play?"

Liebgott shook his head violently. "Don't do it, George."

Martin sighed. "Yeah, save yourself."

Looking at her cards, Jaclyn shrugged. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

They all chuckled, causing Luz to blush. Shaking his head to clear it, he asked, "Are you guys playing poker?"

Perconte shuddered. "Strip poker."

"Jackie's idea," added Martin.

Jaclyn looked at Luz upside down again and grinned. "I'm winning."

Luz took in the scene in front of him. Every man was shirtless, only dog tags on their bare chests. Jaclyn was fully clothed in both her tshirt and button up. Luz shook his head again, grinning. "Are you guys really that stupid? She's a spy that specializes in intelligence and thievery for crying out loud."

"You forgot tactical combat," added Jaclyn. She leaned towards Perconte and whispered very loudly, "He forgot tactical combat."

Luz's grin widened. "And you're toasted." He looked at the several empty pints around the room. "You're all toasted."

"You think we'd agree to this sober? Besides, we thought she was so drunk that we'd actually stand a shot this time," said Martin.

"So you decided to play strip poker with my girl?"

Perconte held up his hands. "Told you man, it was her idea."

"I lost at the other stupid game." She hiccuped. "I don't like losing."

"What other game was that?"

"Bloody stupid Yank game," she muttered. "They cheated."

Liebgott chuckled. "You can't cheat at Truth or Dare, Jackie."

Jaclyn stuck her tongue out at him, before grinning proudly. "But I got my revenge. Frank here only has his underwear left." Perconte blushed again.

Luz smiled in disbelief at them. "And you idiots haven't been able to beat her once."

"No, we got her a few times."

"Just my boots."

Martin smirked. "And your pants." Jaclyn gave him a glare as Luz's eyes bugged wide.

Jaclyn scoffed. "Don't worry, Luz. I'm wearing your boxers." Luz hung his head, completely speechless.

"Ask her how she lost at Truth or Dare," said Liebgott, grinning.

Jaclyn kicked him under the table. "You're all ganging up on me. An innocent woman," she muttered. Every man snorted at that, including Luz.

Luz sighed, afraid of the answer. "OK, how did you lose at Truth or Dare?"

"I told you, they cheated."

He rolled his eyes. _This woman._ "OK then, how did they cheat?"

Jaclyn pursed her lips. "Because they wouldn't let me play the Truth portion. Something about how spies lie and some other bullshit. I could only do Dare."

Luz grinned with the other guys. "What did you have to do?"

Jaclyn pouted, hanging her head. She muttered something very softly. Luz smirked. "You're going to have to speak up, doll."

Huffing, she repeated louder. "I had to go steal Spiers' Nazi flag that he took from Berchtesgaden." A pause. "He caught me." _Really_ _am losing my touch._

"Losing your touch, Mack." She narrowed her eyes. _Jackass._

Jaclyn held up her glass and down the rest of her beer. She gave them a winning smile. "But I got my revenge. Well, almost. They aren't naked just yet."

The three men eyed Luz, clearing asking him to take her away. Luz understood and responded with a wink.

"Hey Mack," he said softly, "before you strip these guys of skivvies and dignity, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Jaclyn rolled her eyes. "But I'm about to win."

"Will just take a sec."

Jaclyn stood, sure enough only in Luz's boxers. She pulled on her pants. "Don't worry boys," she said, walking crookedly to the door, "I'm not a cheater, like some other people. Off the pants will go when I return!" They chuckled, but relieved. As soon as she was gone, they began pulling on their clothes.

"OK George," she said grumpily. "What is this most important and dire need?"

Leaning her against the wall, he kissed her long and deep. He pressed his body into hers, swallowing her whole, before needing air. Kissing her neck, he scraped his teeth along the skin.

Jaclyn swallowed hard, twisting her fingers in his hair. "George, we're in the hallway," she murmured, but she didn't push him away.

He pulled back and kissed her again, effectively shutting her up and making her forget that there even was a hallway.

Luz broke the kiss and grinned at her dazed expression. "Ready to go?"

Jaclyn opened her eyes, dizzy. "Where are we going?"

Luz clicked his tongue. "Don't you remember? We're meeting Doc in your tent. One last looksie at the arm. And you don't want to make that man angry, now do you?"

Jaclyn sighed and nodded. "OK, we'd better go. I can't believe I forgot! Don't tell, Eugene."

"I promise, doll. Not a word." Luz caught the eyes of the guys as the peered at them from the door. Her boots magically appeared around the corner and he took them. Another wink and they were gone.

* * *

The 506th had had their fun with the excess of alcohol while in Austria. Unfortunately sometimes the booze would be too much to hold while they waited to see if they'd head out again.

"Mackenzie!" Spiers yelled. He turned to Roe. "Doc, think you can hold steady on the ride?" He shouted over his shoulder again. "Mackenzie!"

Jaclyn, Luz and Talbert ran into the room. When they saw Grant on the table and the wound to his head, they stopped short.

"Jesus," whispered Luz.

"What happened?" asked Jaclyn.

"Drunk soldier from I company shot him," murmured Roe.

Spiers looked at her. "I need you to come with us. We need to find a kraut surgeon. You can translate," he said.

"Can't Liebgott -" started Luz.

Jaclyn stepped forward. "Of course, sir."

Spiers nodded. "Talbert, Luz. Help me and Roe move him into the jeep."

Jaclyn followed them outside as they loaded the stretcher and Grant to the back of the jeep. Roe hopped in the back, still applying pressure to his head. Jaclyn moved to jump in the front with Spiers when Luz put a hand on her arm.

"You don't need to be the one that goes," he said to her, his eyes pleading, flashbacks of when she left last time blinding him. _Jesus do_ _n't go_.

Jaclyn gave him a soft smile. "I'll come back to you." She jumped into the passenger seat.

Luz grimaced. "That's what you said last time."

Spiers started the engine. Jaclyn winked to Luz. "And I did, didn't I?"

Luz rolled his eyes. _Eventually_. Spiers started pulling away fast. He watched them go, his heart pounding. _Stay safe_.

* * *

It took them about an hour of searching and asking, but they were finally directed to a German brain surgeon in the heart of town.

After Jaclyn explained to him what was needed, she wasn't sure what his reaction would be. If he would even help a wounded American soldier that conquered his city.

The doctor took a glance at the wound, staring at it for a long time. He turned to Jaclyn. " _Ich kann helfen. Bring mich zum Krankenhaus_. (I can help. Take me to the hospital.)" She smiled wide, turning to Spiers and Roe, she nodded.

They left that instant, back to the aid station at headquarters. Jaclyn turned behind her on the drive back, glancing at the kraut doctor. He gave her a brief smile which she returned. _Not all Germans are Nazis. There are good people here if we look_.

Luz and Talbert were sitting in the foyer when Jaclyn, Spiers, Roe, and a stranger rushed passed towards the aid station. Luz stopped her with his hand. They watched the others head in. "Mack, is he going to be OK?"

She nodded, turning back to him. "The doctor said he has a chance."

Luz and Talbert sighed with relief. Jaclyn stepped forward, hugging them both. She felt the fear of losing another man leave her a moment before she heard the smack of flesh against flesh next door.

Jaclyn turned her eyes to the room. "What's going on?"

Luz and Talbert exchanged a glance. Luz coughed before saying, "They found the perpetrator. Some replacement from I company." They heard a grunt. Jaclyn immediately started walking towards it. "I don't think you -" He stopped when he saw the look in her eyes.

Jaclyn opened the door to find a crowd circling a bloodied man tied to a chair. Several of their fists were torn after punching the private in the face. Even through the mess, Jaclyn recognized him as one of the soldiers that catcalled her during her time with I company. She had shot him down instantly.

Her eyes scanned the faces of her friends. "You need to stop this."

Randleman, who always had a soft spot for her, narrowed his eyes. "Step away, Jackie. This ain't your fight."

She walked up to him. He towered over her, but she didn't back down. "Like hell it isn't. Grant is part of my family too." Jaclyn pointed to the man in the chair. "This isn't even a fair fight. Be a man, Bull, and back off."

Randleman's nostrils flared in anger. Before he could respond, Spiers burst into the room, gun in hand.

The Captain stood in front of the beaten private and raised the firearm to his face. "Is this him," he breathed quietly, his body shaking.

Jaclyn reacted. She stepped in between them, the gun pointing at her chest. She heard Luz take a quick breath in through his teeth. She raised both her hands in the air.

"Step away, Mackenzie," Spiers growled, his hand trembling slightly.

"No," she replied. She was surprised to find her voice strong and clear. "You don't want to do this, Captain."

Jaclyn saw Luz move. In the corner of her eye, she glimpsed his white face. "Jackie, come here. Please, darling," he whispered.

"Move Mackenzie," Spiers commanded, his voice deadly. He cocked the gun.

Jaclyn refused to back down. Her eyes never left his. "Put the gun down, sir. This man will suffer, you mark my words."

"He will never suffer enough."

Jaclyn nodded. "You're right," she agreed. This surprised Spiers. "But if you kill him right now, he will suffer no more."

Spiers' eyes bore into hers. He was silent, staring, and then he lowered the gun. Livid, he left.

Jaclyn's heart began to beat again. She took a deep breath and looked around the room, avoiding Luz's eyes. "You've done enough. All of you. Beating this man to death is beneath you."

She heard the I company private stir behind her. She turned to look at him.

He looked her up and down before chuckling. "You're that bitch from Easy, ain't you?"

Jaclyn ground her teeth together and then punched him hard in the face, the final hit effectively knocking him out.

She pulled back her hand, wincing. To her surprise, Randleman chuckled. "You were saying, darlin'?"

* * *

Jaclyn hissed in pain. "Jesus, Doc, what happened to that gentle touch of yours?"

Roe looked up at her from his examination of her hand and glared. "Must have lost it about the same time you lost your damn mind."

Luz coughed. "What he said."

Jaclyn narrowed her eyes at him. "I thought you promised to be good."

Luz held up his hands innocently. "I promised not to yell or scold you. Not to be good. Plus, I was only agreeing with Doc."

Roe touched her bruised knuckles again making her wince. "I can yell and scold you all I want." He stood, taking a breath. "You're lucky. Nothing's broken." Jaclyn smiled, relieved. Her smile fell from her face when she looked at Roe. "And I want you to promise me this will be the last time I tell you you've lucked out, Jackie. No more stunts like this. Got me?"

Luz coughed again pointedly.

Jaclyn rolled her eyes but when she looked back at Roe, her face softened. "I promise, Eugene." Roe nodded, still glaring, but he left satisfied.

Luz moved until he stood in front of her. He didn't say anything, but just raised his eyebrows. She attempted to point at him before remembering her wrapped hand. "You promised."

Luz grinned before taking her injured hand gently in his. He raised it to his lips and kissed the bruised knuckles softly. He looked back up at her, his waist still bent. "I absolutely promise not to yell at you for being a headstrong, bullheaded, idiotic woman for standing in front of the gun of a known madman. Nope, not me."

"Shut up, Luz."


	27. Take Me Out to the Ball Game

"Why we unpacking stuff?" grunted Liebgott, unloading a box of ammunition. "We either goin' home or we goin' to the pacific soon enough. What a waste of time."

Jaclyn sat on the side of the truck with her legs swaying over the edge while Liebgott, Luz, Randleman and Malarkey unloaded it. "Probably just to keep you from making a fool of yourself at the bar again, Joe."

The men chuckled, including Liebgott. He chucked his chin at her. "How come you ain't helpin' then, doll? I seem to remember you makin' a fool outta yourself too."

Jaclyn grinned, but held up her bandaged right hand. Innocently, she said, "Doc's orders."

Randleman grinned. "First time I ever seen you follow Doc's orders, darlin'."

"There's a first time for everything."

Jaclyn patted down the skirt of her dress in the wind. She was still rotating between borrowed ODs and a single dress until her pack arrived from the British.

She watched them unload some more, but her eyes kept straying to the company of German soldiers and their general. They were being shipped back to Germany as POWs.

Suddenly, she felt her friends freeze as an officer with a steward started walking by. His face held an ugly scowl. "Who's that?" she asked.

"Fucking Sobel," murmured Malarkey, quiet enough to make sure the Captain didn't hear.

"Jesus, we just can't get rid of him," added Luz.

Jaclyn's eyes brightened. She'd heard about Sobel from stories they've told her. She rubbed her hands together, forgetting momentarily of her bandaged hand. _This is going to be fun._

Jaclyn gasped right as Sobel was passing by the truck, a sneer on his face as he was likely to start barraging her guys with something stupid. Her voice became light and breathy.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed. Sobel turned to her, seemingly unaware that she was even there. "Captain-" she paused, her eyes wide and clear. "You are a Captain, yes? I sometimes get so confused. All those dashes and chevrons."

Sobel cocked his head a moment before grinning to himself. "Yes, ma'am. I'm a Captain of the 101st Airborne."

Jaclyn gasped again. "Truly amazing. These men were just telling me that they are a part of the 101st as well. But a Captain!" She gave him a full smile, and batted her eyelashes.

Luz, Randleman, Malarkey and Liebgott had to turn away and focus on the boxes for fear of Sobel seeing their mirth. Luz stepped on Malarkey's foot to keep him from laughing.

Sobel's grin widened. "May I ask what you're doing at the airfield, ma'am? If these men seduced you to help in their duties…" His eyes flicked up angrily to the backs of the soldiers.

Jaclyn placed a hand on his arm. "Oh no, Captain. I'm here delivering some laundry when I felt suddenly faint. Your good men offered me a drink of water and a place to rest my tired feet."

Before Sobel could say anything else, Jaclyn changed the subject. "Now Captain...I'm so sorry, what's your name?"

"You can just call me Captain." Luz rolled his eyes.

"Of course," she replied. "I like saying it in any case." She giggled. Randleman chewed hard on his cigar.

She bent at the waist as she moved her hand up to Sobel's shoulder. She leaned her face closer to his. Loud enough for the men to hear, she said, "Now Captain, I know I am only a woman, but war stories seem to make my chest all aflutter. Such action!" Jaclyn's breath quickened. "Would you mind telling me about your greatest victory in the war?"

Sobel froze. The men behind her did as well, but in an effort not to laugh. "That's classified information, ma'am."

Her fingers played with the lapel of his uniform, caressing up and down. "Just one little story, please, Captain? I have a weakness for American soldiers and their adventures."

Malarkey couldn't take it. He snorted.

Sobel pulled back, the scowl returning to his face. "Sorry to disappoint, ma'am." And with that, he stalked away from them.

They watched him go, waiting impatiently for him to be out of earshot. "Wait, boys…" Jaclyn murmured. "Almost there…"

Sobel halted after Winters stopped him in front of his jeep. To their delight, he was forced to salute the Major before sulking away.

The entire truck burst into laughter. Malarkey had tears in his eyes, he was laughing so hard. Randleman threw back his head and roared.

"Nice going, Malark," Jaclyn said, smacking his chest. "I was going to ask him to show me the stars above his jumpwings next."

"Good God, Jackie. I love you," said Randleman. "If only I could have been trusted to see his face."

"It was everything you'd imagine it to be."

A minute later, Winters called to Liebgott. The German general was about to address his men.

They watched quietly as the general turned to the German soldiers. Jaclyn listened at first, before translating for everyone else.

"Men, it's been a long war. It's been a tough war. You fought bravely, proudly for your country. You are a special group. You found in one another a bond. That exists only in combat."

Jaclyn felt Luz beside her before he took her hand. Then Malarkey took her other. "You are brothers. You've shared foxholes. Held each other in dire moments. You've seen death and have suffered together."

Randleman came up behind her, placing a hand each on Luz's and Malarkey's shoulders. "I'm proud to have served with each and every one of you. You deserve long and happy lives of peace."

* * *

As July turned into August, the men finally bullied Jaclyn into playing the all American pastime - baseball.

"Guys," Jaclyn whined. "I'm British. The closest thing we have is cricket. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"What the hell is cricket?" asked Perconte.

She huffed. "Nevermind."

They gathered in the field, electing Randleman and Liebgott as captains. Surprisingly, Liebgott chose Jaclyn first. She looked stunned. "You remember what I just said about not knowing what I'm doing, right?"

She walked over to stand next to him as Randleman chose Martin. Liebgott grinned, "Jackie, you're a trained sniper. I have every confidence that you're going to humiliate us as usual. No way I'd let you be on the other team."

She grinned, but started feeling guilty. _Do I really humiliate them?_

Liebgott next chose Shifty. Randleman chose Luz next.

"What gives, Bull? Breaking up the lovebirds?" called Perconte.

Randleman chuckled. "And have them neckin' in the outfield? Hell no."

Luz gave Jaclyn a wink before standing next to Martin. He mouthed to her, _you're going down._ She grinned, winking back.

Jaclyn watched as her teammates came up to bat while Perconte pitched. _Seems simple enough_. It was her turn.

Perconte whistled to everyone behind him. "Push out! Jackie's up to destroy us!"

Her smile faltered a bit before making a decision. _Hell, I've got to give them something_. She picked up the bat awkwardly, holding it with both hands on the very end.

Liebgott's eyes widened after she swung at the first ball, well high. He jogged up to her. "Jackie, here let me show you." After a guilty look to Luz, he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her, trying to show her how to swing. "Just nice and easy. Think that it's a kraut's head or something."

Jaclyn tried hard not to roll her eyes. "Thanks Joe." But two swings later, she struck out.

Switching, she was placed in centerfield. "Just zero in on the ball if it comes to you, doll!" called Liebgott from the pitcher's mound. She nodded. _Obviously_.

The other team soon found out that she couldn't catch the ball. After watching another hard hit from Bull land next to her feet, she pathetically threw it to Perconte. She saw in the corner of her eye when Liebgott and he exchanged a glance.

They were annihilated. Randleman and his team cheered loudly, slapping each other's back. Jaclyn smiled, happy for them, but made sure to look forlorn to her teammates.

"Make sure you play tomorrow, sweetheart!" called Martin with a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes at him before Luz jogged over to her. "Sorry that you didn't have a good time, doll. You don't have to play tomorrow if you don't want to."

She walked to home plate with him. "I had a great time, but I guess baseball just isn't my sport."

Luz nodded. "I guess. Thought you'd be great at it. Hitting the target and all that. Pretty surprising how terrible you were."

He watched her roll her eyes and huff. A muscle clenched hard in her cheek. He stopped her with a hand. "Mack." Jaclyn sucked her teeth, trying not to look at him. "Mack, you are terrible at it, right?" He tried to catch her eye. "Right?"

Jaclyn huffed again before crossing her arms, her competitive spirit winning out. "Well, I'm certainly not that bloody awful. I can at least hit the ball if I tried."

Luz's eyes widened. "You weren't trying?" She shook her head. "Why the hell not?"

She took a breath before looking at him again. "I felt guilty," she whined.

Confused, Luz motioned with his hands to continue. She sighed. "I don't want to emasculate anyone. You know, with my training."

Luz grinned, finally understanding. "You mean your super secret spy ninja training?"

She frowned, embarrassed. "Yeah. I sometimes think I overdo it."

Luz chuckled before wrapping his arms around her. "Yeah, you do. But that's because you never give in. One of the many reasons why I love you."

Jaclyn grinned shyly. "Even when I kick your ass?"

Luz chuckled. "Especially when you kick my ass. It's hot." He gave her a chaste kiss before grinning again. "Now let's see what you got."

Jaclyn and Luz hit a few balls after everyone had left. She was a natural as a hitter and outfielder. It was all just a matter of focusing on the target.

The next day, Easy gathered into the field, baseball becoming a daily tradition to pass the time. Luz pulled away after speaking to a grinning Liebgott. "All right, me and Johnny gonna be the captains." Martin nodded.

Luz and Martin chose teams. Randleman, Perconte and Liebgott came over to Luz before he chose Jaclyn.

Jaclyn saw Randleman and Perconte exchange a look before Liebgott whispered something to them. She grinned. _Penance for yesterday, boys_.

"Now I know you must like the girl, George!" called Martin, cackling. They finished picking the teams.

Before Luz's crowd moved to the field, he paused and turned to Martin. "I am a man bound by love. But you know, you're right. We're a little lopsided, but I have every confidence in my team," he said.

Jaclyn noticed the evil tone slipping into Luz's voice even if Martin couldn't. Luz continued, "I think it's only fair if we wager something."

Martin shrugged. "I think that's a great idea. Boys?" He turned to the men next to him, who nodded happily.

Luz turned to look at his team, who, he had to give it to them, gave him a look of pure misery before nodding. "All right. Let's do it."

* * *

"To Jackie Mackenzie!" cried Liebgott, holding a pint of beer in the air. "The best damn broad Europe has ever seen!" Cheers erupted around him, beers flying into the air.

Jaclyn giggled at the still shocked look on Martin's face. She walked over to him from her place between Malarkey and Luz. "Forgive me, Johnny?"

Reluctantly, he gave her a cross between a grin and grimace. "Of course, Jackie. You're hell of a woman. Just wish I picked you for my team after all. Who knew you just needed a little practice."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before he handed her a pint of beer. She sank down onto a stool next to him. "Cheers, Johnny," she said before finishing the pint.

Malarkey shook his head in awe. "That woman never ceases to amaze me."

Luz cocked an eyebrow looking at her. "You said it."

"Damn, she's frightening. Good luck to you, George."

Luz snorted. "Thanks, I'll need it."

* * *

The next day, Jaclyn watched from the sidelines. As Perconte ran the bases, a jeep pulled up next to her. Winters, Spiers and Nixon stepped up.

Jaclyn stood, saluting them. They saluted her back with a grin. "Not playing today, Jackie?" asked Winters. "I heard you're quite the slugger."

Jaclyn grinned and shrugged. "Thought they could use a break, sir." They chuckled and shook their heads. She caught Spiers' eye. After a moment, he nodded to her and turned with his usual smirk. _Guess he doesn't hate me after all_.

Spiers called Easy to them. She looked to see a piece of paper in Winters' hands. _Oh shit_. The men jogged over. Jaclyn stood behind the officers, naturally hidden from view. _Better this way. I can hide my reaction_.

After they settled, Winters took a breath. "Listen up, got some news."

The tension in the air was thick. Jaclyn was sure no one even dared to breathe. Winters paused. "This morning, President Truman received the unconditional surrender from the Japanese. War's over."

The silence continued for a moment as everyone digested the news. And then the cheers broke out. Jaclyn stood still as a statue, her eyes wide.

"Mack!" called Luz.

The cotton in her ears finally started to fade. "Mack!" he called again. "Where the hell did she go?"

Jaclyn took a breath and then stepped from behind the officers. When she saw Luz, her face broke out into the biggest smile he'd ever seen. Luz ran to her and engulfed her into his arms. They both shouted together in joy with the others. _They were going home._


	28. Now or Never

**I couldn't find much about the Luz family in my research besides that George had three brothers, six sisters, and that they grew up in West Warwick, RI. I made up their names.**

 **I know that George had a wife and three children. This fictional ending is not meant to take away their happy lives together in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

 _November 20, 1945_

"Mack, what's wrong? You look like you're going to be sick," said Luz, pulling on her hand to walk down the plank walkway. Their ship had finally arrived in the port of New York.

Jaclyn stopped short, the huge crowd around them circling their way through. Luz turned and looked at her, concern on his face. "What is it?"

She gulped before looking into his eyes. "What if they don't like me?" she murmured.

It took Luz a moment, but he grinned widely at her answer. "Is that what you're worried about? They're so excited to meet you. I've told them a ton already in my letters."

She chewed on her bottom lip hard. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Luz laughed before pulling her close. His hand pushed back her long hair from her face. "I only told them the truth." He kissed her forehead. "That I've met the love of my life at war and she's incredible."

Jaclyn closed her eyes and smiled softly. She swallowed hard and nodded. "OK. If that's all."

She felt his grin against her hair. "And of course that you're an absolutely insane trained assassin with a weakness for funny and handsome men."

Jaclyn pulled back and smacked him before laughing. "If that's the truth then you'd better steer clear. This assassin will have her revenge."

Luz only grinned wider, wrapping his arms around her. "Completely true." His lips hovered over hers. "And I can't wait to marry her."

Jaclyn grinned before kissing him. "You'd better ask me soon, Luz."

He smirked, before they started walking again, one arm around her waist. "Why? Because you think you'll find someone better than me? Fat chance, doll. I'm one of a kind."

She snorted. "That's for sure." She stopped again, the people behind them muttering angrily. He stood in front of her again, eyebrow raised, waiting to see what her concern was this time.

A smile twitched at the corner of her mouth. "Because I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."

Luz's smirk froze on his face. If she didn't hear his ragged breathing, she wouldn't be sure that his heart was beating. She gazed up at him, a look of amusement and worry on her face. "George?"

Several heartbeats later, he crushed her to his chest. "Jesus, Mack," he whispered in her ear. Pulling back, he put both hands on her face. "Are you sure?"

She smiled softly. "Pretty sure. I thought it was motion sickness, but…"

He whooped before grabbing her again to him and spinning them around. She laughed loudly, shrieking.

"Hey, watch it!" a man cried as they bumped into him.

Luz stopped swinging her around, landing her softly on her feet. "No, you watch it, pal. I'm going to be a father!"

The man muttered his congratulations but they didn't hear him. Jaclyn giggled again when Luz hugged her. "Jesus, a baby," he murmured, calming down. He looked at her in wonder.

Jaclyn grinned, tears tickling her eyes. "So you need to make an honest woman of me, Luz."

Luz snorted. "Fat chance," he repeated. She smacked him again before they walked again towards the exit.

* * *

"Jesus, they let anybody into this place?" said Guarnere from his seat.

Toye sat next to him in a wheelchair. He nodded. "Standards are slipping, for sure."

They both grinned wildly as the group came walking into the rehabilitation center. Hugs and cheers were extended, everyone excited to see the two boys again. Stories on both sides shared, although nothing about the war. They've had enough war.

Malarkey had them rolling with laughter as he finished up a tale. "So I had enough. I couldn't fucking sleep in that goddamn ship with them smacking lips all night. So I stood up and I grabbed…"

Jaclyn caught Luz's eye. They tuned Malarkey out as they both remembered where else on the ship they stole a kiss or two, eventually finding a quiet compartment to take things further. _Hell of a long journey to be abstinent_ , though Luz, winking at her. She blushed brilliantly.

They knew Malarkey had finished his story when everyone laughed heartily at their expense, effectively breaking the eye contact between them.

After awhile, the stories died down and general ruckus began. Jaclyn sat next to Guarnere as they watched together the boys wrestle Toye around in his wheelchair. She smiled at their pure happiness, absently brushing a hand on her abdomen. Guarnere's eyes followed her fingers before looking forward again.

He chucked his chin towards Luz. "What I tell you?"

She followed his line of sight before smiling with a blush. "If you're waiting for me to tell you you're right, Bill, you're going to be waiting a long time."

Guarnere chuckled. "I'd never expect you to ever say that to me, Jack." He turned to her. "I'm happy for you, dollface."

Jaclyn grinned. "Thanks, Bill. I've missed you terribly. I'm honored to call you a friend."

Guarnere's smile widened as his eyes flicked down to her stomach. "Good enough a friend to name your first born after me?"

Jaclyn's eyes widened and she gasped. After a moment of surprise, she laughed, kissing his cheek. "I'll let you know."

Luz came up to them. "Let him know what?"

Guarnere smirked. "If you're going to name your bundle of joy after Wild Bill, here."

Luz raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You told him? Jesus, I just found out!"

Guarnere snickered, but Jaclyn answered for him. "Old Gonorrhea don't miss nothin'," she drawled, grinning.

It was a struggle to say goodbye to everyone. Jaclyn knew she'd see them all again, and probably soon, but the bond she'd made with them was unique. They've lived, fought, comforted, cried and laughed together for over a year. They became her family.

* * *

"There you go fidgeting again," said Luz, amusement dancing in his eyes. They were waiting on the curb by the inn they stayed at last night. Luz's father would be picking them up before they made their way to Rhode Island.

Jaclyn sniffed. "I'm not fidgeting." She attempted to hold her shaky hands against her. _I'm goddamn trembling_.

Luz grinned before taking one of her hands. Just then, a long sedan drove up.

Luz's father could be best described as an exact replica of his son, except with some added wrinkles and greyer hair. The man jumped from the vehicle practically before it was parked and engulfed his son in a huge hug.

Together they laughed and cried for a long time, mumbling good wishes and jokes here and there. Jaclyn watched the reunion, a soft smile on her face until the man looked up to see her.

He broke the hug, coughing to clear his throat, happy tears still in his eyes. "Georgie, where are your manners? You haven't introduced me to this beautiful woman here." His thick New England accent only added to his charm.

Despite herself, Jaclyn blushed crimson. She took his outstretched hand in hers, giving him a shy smile.

He looked at her, a familiar grin on his face. "My God, Georgie. How did you luck out?" Luz chuckled behind her. "I'm Frank Luz. It's a great pleasure to meet you."

Jaclyn's smile grew. "Jaclyn Mackenzie, but please call me, Jackie, sir. I'm so happy to meet you."

"Jackie, if we're going to be good friends, you'll need to call me Frank."

A twinkle entered her eye. "I'll try and remember that, sir."

Frank hooted, his hand still holding hers before he turned to Luz. "You were right, Georgie. This one is a firecracker."

Jaclyn narrowed her eyes at Luz, who grinned broadly. _Only told them you found the love of your life, huh?_ His grin didn't falter.

They all climbed into the large front bench of the vehicle, Jaclyn sitting between the two men. During the entire ride, Frank told Jaclyn story after story about Luz growing up. Mostly topics that made him stammer and groan in embarassment.

When Jaclyn saw the exit for West Warwick, she knew they were close. She got quiet again, her nerves building. Luz noticed and squeezed her fingers.

"Deep breaths, Mack," he murmured to her.

She obeyed, trying to take in air, but her chest pounded. Trying to whisper, she said to him, "I just… I just don't know if this was such a good idea."

Luz glanced at her, confused. "Coming to the States and meeting my family or choosing the world's most eligible bachelor as your future husband?"

Frank grinned to himself, couldn't help but to overhear.

Jaclyn rolled her eyes and murmured again. "You know I want to meet your family, it's just…maybe I should have waited a bit. I don't want to step on toes. They're going to be so excited to see you."

Luz grinned before kissing her temple. "Believe me, once they see you, I'll be forgotten. Especially the girls. And when we tell them that they'll gain a sister…"

"You forget, George Luz, that you haven't asked me yet."

Luz grinned again, shrugging. "I'm not concerned. You'll say yes."

"Never tell a woman what she will or will not say, Georgie," said Frank, startling them both. "That is, if you want to survive."

Jaclyn chuckled. "You should listen to your father." She caught Frank's eye. "He's a smart man."

They arrived to the house, and before Jaclyn could take another calming breath, the front door burst open and a swarm of women ran down the stairs.

Luz smiled hugely before jumping from the vehicle. He held out a hand to her. "Come on, Mack," he said grinning. "Now or never." She grimaced, but took his hand and exited the car.

Four small girls instantly attached themselves to his legs, disabling him to walk further. Two older girls in their teens threw their arms around his neck. Jaclyn couldn't help but giggle at the scene.

Luz kissed the eldest sisters on the cheek and then moved to kiss each of the smaller ones on top of the head. He reached down and picked up the youngest, who couldn't be more than five. "And who is this beautiful girl?" he cried, lifting her into the air. "It couldn't be my Ruthie!"

Ruth giggled, shrieking in his arms. "It's me!"

"The Ruthie I left was still a baby. You're a big girl." He tickled her sides, causing her to shriek louder.

An older woman came outside, her eyes already brimming with tears. Luz saw his mother, before untangling himself from his sisters and jogging up to her. They held one another a long time. Jaclyn felt her own eyes prick with tears.

She felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down to see Ruth. "Are you Jackie?" she asked without fear.

Jaclyn crouched down to come to her eye level. "I am. You must be Ruth. George has told me so much about you." She looked up to see all his sisters staring at her. "All of you."

Ruth giggled. "What did Georgie say about me?"

Jaclyn smiled. "Well, he told me about that giant fish you caught, bigger than you." The girl squealed, delighted.

"You sound funny," said the next youngest.

"Marybeth," scolded the eldest, probably around seventeen. "Don't be rude."

Jaclyn smiled wider before standing. "That's alright." She looked to Marybeth. "I do sound funny, to you. Where I come from across the ocean in Britain, they all sound like me for the most part."

Marybeth giggled, not believing her. Jaclyn looked to the other four girls, shyly introducing herself. She held out her hand to the eldest, Jane, a moment before the girl engulfed her in a hug. "Luz's hug," she murmured before breaking away with a smile.

Jaclyn grinned back, embarrassed but happy. "I should have known."

She saw Luz's mother walk to her, brushing tears from her eyes. Jaclyn took a deep breath before smiling tentatively. _Hug or shake? Hug or shake?_

The woman peered at her silently, their height the same, before returning a small smile. She leaned in and kissed Jaclyn on the cheek. "Welcome, my dear." She had a slight Portuguese accent.

"Thank you, Mrs. Luz."

The woman continued to stare at her, causing Jaclyn to flush. Frank chuckled. "Rosemarie, stop intimidating the girl and let's go inside." He turned to Jaclyn. "I need to interrogate her." He winked.

Jaclyn grinned, but blushed deeper. Luz took her hand and smiled encouragingly as they walked into his childhood home.


	29. Surrounded

"George says you can speak every language in the world!"

"Is it true that you had to sleep in a hole?"

"Was the food really as bad as Georgie said?"

"You're pretty. Your hair looks like straw."

"Say something British sounding."

Jaclyn sat on the couch, surrounded by the six girls after dinner was done. Rosemarie refused to let her help clean up, so the girls joyfully took her instead. Her face held a giant smile as she whipped back and forth to each of them. Ruth sat on her lap, playing with her hair.

"I know it's hard for your brother to comprehend, but he's wrong," she said, grinning. They giggled with this secret. "I can't speak every language, just a few. But yes, we did sleep in holes and the food was pretty terrible."

"Can you speak Portuguese? I can say a few words," exclaimed Marybeth.

Jaclyn shook her head. "I can't. Maybe you can teach me." The girl was delighted.

"Now you need to say something British!"

Luz stood with Frank in the other room, both watching the girls tackle Jaclyn with their questions. He put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, Georgie."

Luz grinned lopsidedly before looking at his father. "Thanks Pop. It's good to be home." He wrapped an arm around his shoulder, before looking back to Jaclyn. "So what do you think? I'm the luckiest guy, right?"

Frank nodded. "Oh yeah. But there has to be something wrong with her."

"Why's that?"

"Because she chose my knucklehead of a son."

They laughed together as Rosemarie came from the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel. She saw Jaclyn yawn in the middle of giggling with the girls. "Jackie, I've prepared George's room for you. You must be exhausted."

Jaclyn perked up, looking to her. "Oh, you didn't have to do that, ma'am. There's an inn just in town…"

Rosemarie clucked her tongue. "Nonsense. You'll have George's room." The subject was closed.

Luz's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah she can," he said wickedly.

"George can stay on the couch."

"Come on, Ma!" he cried. He walked up to her, leaning his head against hers, his eyes wide and innocent. "You're going to force your son, a man just returning from war, to sleep on the couch away from his girl?" The teenage girls giggled.

Rosemarie swatted his head. "You can quit it with the puppy dog eyes, George. You're on the couch." But she smiled and caressed his tousled hair.

She turned to Jaclyn. "Don't worry about retiring early, dear, you'll need the energy. I may need your help with Thanksgiving preparations tomorrow, if you don't mind."

"Of course, ma'am."

The older woman cocked an eyebrow. "It's Rosemarie, dear."

Jaclyn gulped. "Sorry, ma – sorry, Rosemarie. I'd be happy to help."

Luz grinned at her nerves, so taken back by it. _So she does fear some things. Future mother in laws for one._ He lifted his head from his mother's shoulder and held out his hand. "Let me show you where it is."

"And back here straightaway, George. No funny business in my house."

Jaclyn blushed deeply, biting her lip, but Luz just chuckled.

He escorted her to a small room upstairs, just big enough for a single bed. He pulled back the covers for her and fluffed the pillow. "Rest up, doll," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "My brothers arrive tomorrow." Jaclyn gulped again.

He pulled her close, kissing her face again. "They love you. Try and calm down."

Jaclyn grimaced. "I'm not sure if your mom does. I don't know if she even likes me."

Luz chuckled again. "She can be a hard ass," he agreed, looking down into her eyes. "But that's why you'll both get along so well. You're so similar."

Jaclyn grinned and smacked his arm. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him quickly goodnight, still on her guard about "funny business."

With a wink, he left her. But later that night, when everyone else had fallen asleep, she felt him creep in beside her. Holding her from behind, he rested a hand softly on her stomach.

* * *

"GEORGE!"

Three grown men pushed their way into the house and immediately jumped onto Luz in a giant pile. Their laughter rang through the house, vibrating the walls.

"Help! Mack!"

Jaclyn simply watched the wrestling, but didn't intervene. She wiped her floury hands on her apron and smiled.

Rosemarie grinned at her boys on the floor before looking towards Jaclyn. She didn't miss the look of tenderness that washed across young woman's face.

One of the men popped up, noticing Jaclyn standing here. "Well hello gorgeous," he smirked, holding out his hand. "My name is Eddie. How about you ditch Georgie here and settle for a real man?"

Luz attempted to protest, but his shout was muffled by an arm around his face.

Jaclyn laughed loudly, taking his hand. "Hello Eddie. I'm Jackie. I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm rather attached to him."

Eddie grimaced, before looking down at his youngest brother. "But why? He's obviously the least handsome of us."

Jaclyn laughed again. Every one of them looked extraordinary alike, just ranging in height and build slightly. The second and third brothers stood up, finally allowing Luz to take a breath, his back flat on the floor.

If she thought Luz's sisters were a handful, they were no match for his older brothers. It didn't help that they all lived in one apartment in Providence together. Their playful bickering easily filled the house with noise in no time.

Jaclyn eventually escaped to the quiet confines of the kitchen with Rosemarie. Luz was right, the woman was a bit of a hard ass, but Jaclyn could tell she was slowly softening to the stranger in her house.

"Now just add one egg at a time, mixing in between," she murmured over Jaclyn's shoulder. "That's it."

Jaclyn was hopeless in the kitchen, but she helped where should could. "I'm sorry, Rosemarie. Cooking has never been my strong suit."

Rosemarie nodded quietly. "Your mother didn't teach you when you were young?" Luz had warned her that his mother was a bit of a traditionalist. _Wonder how she's going to react to a baby out of wedlock._

Jaclyn shrugged, still mixing the batter. "My grandparents brought me up after my parents died. My grandmother attempted to teach me, but I guess I was a hopeless cause." She smiled softly in memory.

Rosemarie watched her for a while before drawing her eyes away. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents."

She nodded in response. "Thank you. But I was blessed with my nana and poppop."

"Aren't they worried for you back home? To be away still for so long?"

Jaclyn shrugged again, quiet. "They've both been gone awhile. Since I was in college." Before the older woman can say anything, Jaclyn turned to her, her eyes shining a bit. "I want to thank you again for welcoming me into your home. Your family…" she stopped, unsure how to move forward without crying. "Your family is lovely. I'm honored to be here."

She paused again, suddenly hot and a bit dizzy. Rosemarie saw this, and took her hand, helping her sit down before taking a chair next to her. She watched Jaclyn for awhile as the young woman closed her eyes. "Honestly, dear, I was unsure about you when you arrived yesterday. Woman in war and all that. I had always pictured someone quiet to reel my Georgie in some. I thought I knew best."

Jaclyn nodded, her eyes opening and looking only at her hands. She took a another breath and the dizziness faded.

Rosemarie smiled softly. "But I can see how much you love my son." Jaclyn looked up, smiling softly back. "I am the one honored." She leaned in and winked. "Now we just need to get him to pop the question already."

Jaclyn chuckled, relief flooding her. Her moment of nausea passed. "So I've reminded him."

Rosemarie smiled wide. "I don't think you have to wait long. I've been holding onto my mother's ring a while now. He knows this." Jaclyn blushed. She cocked her head to the side, assessing her future daughter. "If you'd like, we could fix up my old dress a bit. Make it more modern."

Jaclyn felt happy tears well into her throat. "I would love that," she croaked.

A familiar smirk appeared on Rosemarie's face. "But we'll have to wait until after, of course."

Jaclyn looked confused. "After what?"

The smirk deepened. "After my grandchild is born."

Jaclyn gasped. _Do I have a goddamn stamp on my forehead?_ "How did you…did George?"

Rosemarie shook her head. "Mothers always know, dear." With that, the two women hugged, laughing and crying tears of joy together.

Jane walked in at that moment. "What's going on?"

Rosemarie smiled tearfully. "I'm just getting to know the newest member of our family." Jaclyn beamed, happy tears falling from her eyes. Jane returned the smile and Rosemarie and Jaclyn pulled apart a bit before allowing the girl to scoot in. The three hugged together.

Luz walked into the kitchen, witnessing the three women embracing and laughing together. "Oh Jesus."

"You will not take the Lord's name in vain in my house, young man. War hero or no war hero."

Luz sighed. "Ma, I told you. I ain't a hero. Just your typical soldier." Jaclyn, Jane and Rosemarie rolled their eyes in unison.

"Shut up, George."

"Shut up, Luz."

His eyes widened. _Jesus_. _They're multiplying_.

* * *

Jaclyn had thought that she laughed a lot with her boys from Easy. They were nothing compared to the Luz men. All five of them bantered back and forth, joke to joke, until she couldn't keep them straight anymore.

She wiped tears of laughter from her eyes as she polished off another slice of pie. _This kid is going to be huge if I keep eating like this_. The thought sent warm flutters through her body.

It took a little while, but Jaclyn jumped into the conversation, easily the most popular since she had new Luz stories for them for the past year.

"Georgie told us you threatened his junk with a knife after he didn't behave himself," cackled Eddie. "Good for you, doll. His ego needs some punching down. Probably when the freak fell in love with ya."

Jaclyn grinned, looking at Luz who grinned back. "If that's love to you, Luz, we are way more screwed up than I originally thought."

"You can count on that, Mack."

"Why do you call her 'Mack'?" whined Ruth. "Her name is Jackie!" Her tone questioned his intelligence.

Luz grinned before ruffling her hair. "It's my nickname for her. Just like 'Ruthie' is my nickname for you. That and 'Beast.'"

Much later that night, after Beast was fast asleep, Luz, Jaclyn and his brothers walked from the house, hugging everyone goodbye. They were going to stay at their apartment until they found a place of their own.

Jaclyn kissed Rosemarie's cheek. "Thank you so much. This was the best first Thanksgiving I could ever imagine."

Before Marybeth could pepper her with questions again about why Brits didn't celebrate her favorite holiday, Luz pulled on her hand towards the car.

Jaclyn didn't want to take her eyes off the family standing in front of the house. Luz looked at her face before grinning. "Glad you like them too, Mack. We'll see them next week."

Jaclyn nodded and waved one last time to her new family. With a hand on her stomach, she grinned, thinking of Easy company. _Now I have two_.


	30. Epilogue

_June 1, 1947_

"Jackie is so going to kill you."

Luz took a deep breath, sucking in the cigarette smoke with a satisfied sigh. "Yeah, but what a way to die."

Eddie shook his head. "You've been off smoking for over a year, Georgie. And you choose the day of your wedding to pick it back up again."

Luz took another breath. "It's just one. For the nerves."

Perconte grinned, shaking his head. "What do you have to be nervous about? You're marrying a girl way out of your league and she's already given you the cutest kid I've ever seen."

Guarnere cackled. "If the kid is his. He is named after me after all."

Luz threw Guarnere a rude gesture, his eyes still closed in contentment. "Don't know how many times I gotta remind you, Gonorrhea. William isn't named after you. And I'm going to make sure to tell Mack that you're spreading rumors again."

Guarnere smirked. "Bring it. Could use me some action."

Luz took one last deep inhale before stubbing out the cigarette. "OK, I'm ready." He stood, straightening the tie in his dress uniform. Organ music began to play outside the room. "Let's do this."

* * *

The church doors opened and Jaclyn appeared in a long white dress of satin and lace. In the distance, she could see the back of Luz's head as he faced the alter, but Eddie took a peek here and there, whispering into his brother's ear.

She smiled wide as she saw her families surrounding her. Almost everyone of Easy company had arrived. Certain faces standing out more than others.

Guarnere and Toye, standing supported by crutches and each other.

Liebgott, Perconte, and Randleman, grinning widely, each looking handsome in their uniforms.

Nixon and Winters, both accompanied by dates, one of whom she recognized as Margaret Henry from the 82nd Airborne.

Even Spiers, with his token smirk.

Of course Roe, his handsome face grinning and somehow soothing her nerves even from afar.

And her new family, all the Luzs. The girls looking so pretty in their dresses, the men dapper in their suits. Rosemarie held William, his chubby arms trying to reach out to her.

Jaclyn's eyes shone with tears as she made her way up the aisle. At the end, she found Luz. And as he turned to her, she silently whispered to him, _I told you I'd come back to you_.

* * *

Luz heard the doors open down the church and everyone's murmurs. It took everything in him not to turn around and look.

"Give me something, brother," he whispered to Eddie.

Eddie grinned before peering over his shoulder to Jaclyn. "She's smokin'."

"Obviously," Luz replied, rolling his eyes. "Quit checking her out and tell me something more."

"I don't know, man. She's wearing white."

"You're useless."

Finally, he could hear rustling behind him. With a nod from the pastor, Luz turned to see her.

He was pretty sure his stomach hit the floor. She was breathtaking. No other words would form in his mind as he took her in. _Just breathtaking. And mine._

Jaclyn smiled softly to him and he grinned goofily back. Taking her hand, he trembled. As they stepped together onto the alter, he noticed her breathe deeply and then her eyes narrow. _Uh oh_.

The pastor began speaking. _No idea what you're saying, buddy. When do I get to kiss her?_

Jaclyn smirked slightly, catching his eye. She raised an eyebrow and whispered as the pastor turned to retrieve something most likely holy and important. "You are in so much trouble."

Luz grinned. "Looking forward to it, doll." He squeezed her fingers gently, and she grinned back.

With the pastor's back still turned, he stole a quick kiss, unable to restrain himself. She couldn't help the giggle that bubbled to the surface, causing the pastor to turn back towards them. They faced forward, eyes wide.

 _Oh shit_.

* * *

Luz pushed open the front door of their home with a foot before sweeping her up into his arms, making her shriek in surprise. "Jeez, who knew honest women would weigh so much?" She swatted his head before leaning up to kiss him.

Distracted, Luz bumped and tripped into the staircase, almost dropping her. She laughed loudly, hanging on for dear life. "Such a romantic," she teased.

With another kiss, he placed her gently on her feet. She turned towards the living room, which was lit only with candlelight and a roaring fire. In front of the hearth was a plush blanket and a chilled bottle of wine.

"You were saying," he murmured in her ear.

Jaclyn grinned, walking towards the scene. "You did all this?"

Luz shrugged, but grinned, proud of himself. "My brothers helped set everything up, but it was actually your idea, Mack."

She turned, surprised. "My idea?"

He nodded before wrapping his arms around her. "I remember you saying once that if I was going to get you naked, at the very least there had to be a strong fire by a dry floor." He chucked his chin towards the makeshift bedroom. "Strong fire – meet dry floor."

Jaclyn giggled before circling her arms around his neck. Her sparkling eyes met his. "You are too much, Luz." _I love you._

Luz grinned, pulling her closer. "Too much of a good thing, you mean." _God,_ _I love you, too_.

 _fin._

* * *

 **I want to thank everyone again that encouraged me to continue to write this story. I honestly had a very difficult time shaping Jaclyn into a strong, badass woman who was also personable and likable. She turned out to be even better.**

 **I'm toying with the idea of adding one last chapter on details of how they met. Not sure if that would take away from this ending though. Thoughts?**


End file.
